juegos de terror
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: aburrimiento, venganza, decepción, coptel mortal para no hacer caso y jugar con tu vida al literal, arrastra el infierno en tu alma y deja que el miedo te deleite la mirada
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! He vuelto, después de tanto tiempo, oh yeha ¡he vuelto!.

No he dejado mis otros proyectos de escritor, todavía no tengo mis borradores conmigo, creía que los había metido en mi dropbox, pero no me aparecieron.

Ya estoy instalada y con una compu, superé la maldición de fanfiction (desaparición del escritor) creo que muchos la hemos sufrido de una manera u otra.

Seguiré escribiendo hasta que el tintero se me agote, y mientras de mi casa me mandan los borradores, les presento esta serie de cortos que van todos de lo mismo, con cambio de protagonista por capítulo ¡espero lo disfruten!.

La explicación del suceso es original de un foro web, lo tomé prestado porque mi caletre no es demasiado bueno.

Los nombres civiles de ciertos personajes son míos, al igual que Pamela Tenou.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un bienvenidezco REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, regreso para no volverme a ir hasta que no me queden mas ideas.

Juegos de miedo.

Primer juego: el hombre del cigarro.

Háruka Tenou era una valiente, de eso no cabía ninguna duda, era aguerrida, intrépida y hacía las cosas que a sus amigas les daba miedo hacer, andar en moto a toda velocidad con Mina, lanzarse en parapente con Serena, enseñarle a Michiru a pilotear una lancha, en fin; cualquier cosa con adrenalina era suficiente, hasta hace un tiempo, que eso, ya no le bastó.

-no puede ser que no haya nada mas. Decía la rubia mortificada junto a su amiga Amy –creo que te has vuelto adicta a la adrenalina. Repuso la peliazul –no digas tonterías. Dijo Háruka a la hora del recreo, mirando a Rini y Darien, a Diamante y Serena, cada uno en un rincón besuqueándose, a Lita y Mina haciendo crucigramas, a Rey y Michiru hablando de moda y a Setsuna y Hotaru jugando ajedrez, Amy asintió.

-es verdad amiga, no puedes estarte quieta, tienes que estar en movimiento, produciendo adrenalina. La rubia negó –esas son tonterías. Dijo resuelta –no lo creo. Dijo Amy alejándose hacia Zafiro.

Háruka meditaba en las palabras de Amy –es una tonta, eso no es así. Dijo enojada, miró a los 3 chicos de un curso superior, estaban en el último añño del colegio, eran: 2 chicos y una chica, un rubio cabello largo, ojos azules, una chica peliazul claro, con ojos azules claros y otro chico, peli rosa, con ojos rojos –hola Tenou. Saludó el rubio –que cosas encontrarte Michael, a ti, a Padme y a Scott. dijo la rubia - ¿quieres un cigarro muñeca?. Preguntó Scott el peli rosa –no idiota, yo no fumo. Dijo Háruka, Padme rió socarrona.

-es obvio, eres demasiado inocente para eso. Dijo quitándole el cigarro a Scott y sorbiéndolo con fuerza, Háruka se asqueó -menos mal que es tu novia –podemos compartir cigarros niña idiota. Dijo Padme - ¿para que me saludaste Michael? Tu y yo, no es que tratemos demasiado. Dijo la rubia mostrando su extrañeza, los 3 chicos rieron –escuché tu charla con Misuno. Explicó el rubio.

-eres un metiche. Dijo la rubia –quería proponerte algo divertido. Continuó como si Háruka no hubiera dicho nada –no tomo drogas. Espetó la muchacha, los 3 rieron haciéndola sentir ridícula –no cariño, nosotros no tomamos drogas. Explicó Padme como si la aludida tuviera 5 años - ¿entonces?. Preguntó Háruka interesada –queremos proponerte un juego. dijo Scott –no gracias. Dijo Háruka con dulzura.

-ya no juego a las muñecas. Los 3 rieron una vez mas, Michael encendió un cigarro y tras inalar, le lanzó el humo a Háruka que lo respiró y tosió –es para valientes, personas a las que nada les asuste. Dijo Michael.

\- ¿Qué clase de juego es?. Preguntó Háruka, su piel, se sentía ardiente con la expectación del deseo y la anticipación de un reto - ¿crees en espíritus Tenou?. Preguntó Scott, la anticipación de Háruka, se convirtió en desilusión.

-no pajarraco, no creo, ya jugué la ouija y no pasó nada, si me vas a hablar de esas tonterías, vete al infierno. Padme rió –esto es mas fuerte, al lado de esto, la ouija es como un juego de pre escolar, escucha y si te da la gana, te ayudamos a jugar. Háruka los miró, los 3 se veían muy serios.

-bien ¿de que va la cosa?. Preguntó –chica lista. Dijo Scott –bien, esto es así. Comenzó Padme.

-Ve hacia algún baño de alto tráfico. Debe ser un baño donde haya estado mucha gente, o no habrá la suficiente energía latente residual para poder hacer

esto. Dijo –excelente ¿cual tipo de baño debo buscar?. Preguntó Háruka -El baño de un hotel es perfecto. Dijo Michel seriamente, la rubia asintió.

-Asegúrate que es después de las 00:00, y asegúrate de que lleves dos cigarrillos. Dijo Scott – 2 cigarrillos ¿para que?. Preguntó Háruka –espera y verás. dijo Padme -Entre más fuertes sean los cigarros,

más probabilidades de éxito tendrás. Dijo Michel, Háruka volvió a asentir.

-Siéntate a obscuras y fúmate uno de los cigarrillos. Dijo Scott, Háruka se escandalizó –pero yo no se fumar. Aseguró –mas vale que aprendas, querida Harukita. Dijo Padme -asegúrate de que haya un espejo y que puedas ver tu reflejo siempre. Dijo Scott, la rubia asintió una vez mas.

-La cereza del cigarrillo encendido te debe dar la luz suficiente para esto. Dijo Scott –excelente de verdad, seguro me la dará. Dijo Háruka, los 3 asintieron con sabiduría.

\- Cuando te hayas fumado más o menos tres cuartos del cigarrillo, el cuarto deberá

estar lleno de humo. Dijo Michael –de eso no me queda ninguna duda. Dijo Háruka mirando de repente, los ojos vino tinto de Diamante que la analizaban críticamente, a nadie le gustaban esos 3 y menos Michael, tenía un aire de sabelotodo, como si el supiera algo que los otros ignoraban, Scott y Padme lo seguían a todos lados y hacían caso de lo que el decía como si fuera un dios.

-Tus ojos probablemente se pondrán llorosos, pero no parpadees. Dijo Michael, Háruka desvió la mirada de los ojos de su amigo y se concentró en el - ¿Li te dice lo que debes hacer? Preguntó Padme –claro que no. Dijo Háruka –entonces ¿Por qué parece que le das cuentas?. Preguntó una vez mas la peliazul, la rubia negó.

-no le doy importancia, solo que el es un metiche del demonio. Aseguró –sigamos, el se cree hombre y en realidad es un niño pequeño de pecho. Dijo Scott, se aclaró y continuó.

-No quites la vista de tu reflejo en el espejo por nada del mundo. Michael asintió -Si

parpadeas, todo lo que hayas hecho hasta ahora será en vano. Aseguró –entendido. Dijo Háruka rápidamente, ansiosa por el final del cuento.

-Te darás cuenta de que tu reflejo se desvanecerá en la obscuridad. Dijo Padme -Sin embargo, la cereza del cigarro se separará en dos ojos rojos. Dijo Scott –no te pases. Dijo Háruka reteniendo el aliento para saborear su miedo y su inyección de adrenalina –todo lo que te contamos, es cierto, si lo logras, te dejaremos entrar en nuestro club de chicos cool. Dijo Padme - ¿y si no lo logro?. Preguntó Háruka –este encuentro jamás existió ¿sigo?. Preguntó Michael, la rubia asintió.

-El humo del cuarto, se empezará a condensar y antes de que te des cuenta de lo que ha pasado, una figura estará sentada a tu lado. Háruka retuvo el aliento, imaginando la escena terrorífica pero excitante -Te pedirá un cigarrillo, dáselo y se encenderá

por si solo, en cuanto lo lleve a donde su boca debiera estar. Dijo Padme –uau ¿es cierto?. Preguntó, los 3 asintieron –no nos gusta asustar alos pequeños. Dijo Scott –si te lo contamos, es porque creemos que lo puedes hacer perfectamente bien y que lo soportarás, esto no es para llorones. Dijo Padme, Háruka asintió deleitada con la sensación.

-En este momento puedes preguntarle lo que tú quieras, y siempre te dirá la verdad. Dijo Michael - ¿Qué le puedo preguntar?. Preguntó Háruka.

-Puedes preguntarle sobre quién mató al rey Endimiun I o quién era el primer adivino del planeta Phanton. Dijo Scott –todos queremos saber eso. Dijo Háruka –y mil cosas mas. Concretó Padme.

-Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra. Asegúrate de estar pendiente de cuánto ha fumado del

Cigarrillo. Dijo Michael -cuando esté a punto de acabársele, el humo de tu cigarro empezará a definir más de sus facciones, haciéndolo mas material que etéreo. Dijo Padme, Háruka tragó saliva, mas expectación y adrenalina por sus venas.

-En este momento, párate y arráncale sus ojos de un movimiento. Dijo Michael, Háruka se horrorizó - ¿Qué?¿que dijiste?. Preguntó incrédula –que le arranques los ojos. Dijo Padme - ¡eso es imposible!. Exclamó alterada - ¿ah sí? No me digas. Dijo Michael quitándose los guantes, ahí, Háruka lo vió, las marcas en su mano derecha, como 2 quemadas, horrorosas, ya cauterizadas.

-La figura deberá ser en su mayoría humo, así que tus manos atravesarán su cabeza. Dijo Scott quitándose los guantes, la misma marca en la mano izquierda.

-Si dejas que termine su cigarro, él te atacará, tomando tu vida. Dijo Padme - ¿es seguro que hará eso?. preguntó Háruka –si, seguro, nadie ha sobrevivido, una vez el se termina el cigarro, un amigo llamado Neflite lo hizo, supimos que lo hizo porque lo encontraron muerto en el baño de un hotel, con el cigarro en la mano. Dijo Michael, Háruka recordó que su padre le había contado esa noticia "estupidéz juvenil" la llamó el, todo era misterioso, el chico muerto sin señales, sin marcas, sin forzamiento en la puerta de su habitación.

-La figura te gritará e insultará, y la mano con la que arrebataste sus ojos te arderá

intensamente. Dijo Michael - ¡No abras tu mano!. Exclamó Padme matando a la rubia del susto.

-Aunque los ojos se hayan casi desvanecido, pueden aún ver. Dijo Scott -corre hacia el interruptor de luz y préndelo. Padme asintió a lo dicho por el peli rosa.

-Esto desvanecerá a la forma física de la figura y lo regresará a su forma etérea. Dijo Padme –imposible. Susurró Háruka. -Abandona el cuarto, hazlo sin titubear y espera hasta después de las 3:00 AM para abrir tu mano. Dijo Scott, la rubia asintió enérgica.

-el ardor será insoportable, pero si abres la mano, todas las luces de donde estés se apagarán, permitiéndole a la sombra regresar y tomar venganza. Dijo Scott - ¿entendiste eso?. Preguntó Michael, Háruka asintió –no es suficiente que asientas, tienes que repetirlo, es lo mas difícil de recordar cuando tienes miedo. Explicó Michael - ¿a ustedes les pasó?. Preguntó Háruka –a mi, cuando comencé a abrir la mano, vi las luces parpadear y lo escuché. Dijo Padme seriamente –debo correr y encender todas las luces sin soltar el puño de mi mano o me alcanzará y se vengará de mi. Repitió Háruka seriamente, los 3 asintieron.

-Quizás, tengas marcas en la palma de tu mano cuando la abras, aunque ya cauterizadas. Dijo Michael –las de ustedes quedaron. Dijo Háruka –desde luego. dijo Scott.

-A partir de ahora, no podrás nunca estar en un cuarto a obscuras con un espejo, porque la figura podrá seguirte gracias a las marcas en tu mano. Dijo Padme -Después

de esto, vas a sentir más frío de lo normal, sin importar lo cálido del lugar donde estés. Aseguró Michael.

-A partir de ahora, tendrás muchas pesadillas, pero en ellas, tendrás la habilidad de una especie de sexto sentido. Dijo Padme –por eso es que le hacen caso de esa manera tan extrema. Dijo Háruka - ¿Qué comes que adivinas?. Preguntaron Padme y Michael al unísono con ironía.

-Podrás ver eventos futuros cercanos, quizás cosas horribles. Cosas que solo tú sabrás y nunca podrás detener. Dijo Padme -Supongo que es un pequeño precio a pagar por el conocimiento absoluto… dijo Scott –no se si lo vale. Dijo Háruka –oh vamos, ahora que tienes la información ¿vas a arrepentirte?. Preguntó Michael –no, quiero la experiencia. Dijo Háruka –y todo el saber es bueno. Los 3 asintieron.

-chica lista ¿Cuándo te enseñamos a fumar?. Preguntó Padme –a la salida del colegio. Dijo Háruka convencida.

-no lo hagas. Dijo Diamante a la salida del colegio –tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que hacer o no. Dijo Háruka –practican la magia negra. dijo Zafiro - ¡que suerte!. Exclamó Háruka con ironía - ¡como si no tuviera yo mágia negra!. Exclamó dejando ver su luna invertida –esto es diferente. Dijo Diamante.

\- ¿Por qué es diferente?. Preguntó Háruka –porque no juegas con demónios, mi padre y mi padrino dicen que son peligrosos. Dijo el peli celeste - ¡que suerte! Dime Díam ¿haces algo que a papi y a padrinito no le molesten?. Preguntó.

-hago cosas en las que tengo seguridad de no matarme. Respondió el príncipe –bien por ti, yo quiero probar esto, no te metas. Dijo la rubia enojada –por favor Rukia. Dijo Zafiro.

-ol. Vi. Da. Lo. Dijo Háruka, se alejó de los chicos y se fue con los 3 chicos manos quemadas.

Pasó 15 días ensayando, se ahogó con el humo y todo, pero estaba lista, por fin estaba lista, llegó al hotel y se puso a comer esperando la hora, vió tele, estaba nerviosa, pero no era mejor agobiarse, quería la adrenalina y la iba a tener, la alarma de su celular dio las 12, Háruka dio un suspiro de alientto y apagó las luces, fue al baño y se sentó a la orilla de la tina, como si fuera a ver a un amigo muy querido, encendió el cigarro con parsimónia como para esperarlo, todo se iluminó levemente de naranja mientras ella le daba una calada y otra y otra.

-vas a hacer el hazme reír si esta cosa no sale bien. Se dijo para si, el humo llenó el cuarto, los ojos le lloraban pero como había practicado y practicado, no parpadeó, poco a poco,su reflejo fue poniéndose negro, la cereza brilló intensamente penumbrosa y se dividió en 2, como los 3 chicos le habían dicho que haría, las piernas le temblaban, pero el chute de adrenalina era maravilloso, como los que hace tiempo andaba buscando. Miró a los ojos naranjas al espectro, que la miraba, le pasó el cigarro, a la altura de la boca, el mismo se encendió, fumó un poco para calmarse.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?. Le preguntó el espectro con voz ronca, que se hacía eco infinito - ¿Quién fue el primer adivino del planeta Phanton?. Preguntó la chica –el mismo caos encarnado, Phanton es el planeta del caos. Respondió el espectro, Háruka le hizo muchas preguntas, calando poco y con la mirada puesta en la cereza del cigarro de su acompañante, las palabras del trío y de Diamante, le rebotaban en la cabeza.

-debo hacerlo, ahora o nunca. Pensó al ver como el espectro se hacía mas corpóreo, tomó una inspiración como si fuera a sumergirse, el grito del invitado fue aterrador, su voz se dividió en cientos, quizás en miles, Háruka corrió con el corazón en la boca y la quemazón del mismo infierno en su mano, encendió todas las luces, comenzando por la del baño, eso lo había practicado, se tiró en el sofá y mordió una almohada para gritar ya que, aún quedaba el eco de los gritos del espectro como si la buscara, el reloj cucú dio la 1, luego las 2 y el dolor seguía y finalmente dio las 3, en el mismo momento que las campanadas terminaron de anunciar la hora, la quemazón desapareció.

-lo logré. Susurró Háruka con una sonrisa antes de dormirse por fin extenuada.

Al día siguiente, llegó al colegio con guantes negros - ¿y bien?. Preguntó Michael –lo logré. Dijo Háruka orgullosa mostrando las marcas –muchas felicidades. Dijo Padme –ya sabíamos que podías hacerlo bien. Dijo Scott –pues bienvenida, no olvides quitar los espejos. Dijo Michael –descuida, en mi cuarto no tenía y el del baño, lo rompí. Dijo Háruka orgullosa de su proceder.

Había exigido en su casa, que hubieran lamparitas de esas que dan luz ténue en la noche, como nadie quiso retirar el resto de los espejos, accedieron a la extraña petición de la rubia, su prima Pamela se mudó con ellos y para ser sinceros, no se la llevaba bien con la dueña de casa, se odiaban un poquito, y en honor a ese odio, Pamela decidió hacer una travesura muy divertida, cuando su prima estaba tomando agua en la cocina, Pamela bajó los brakets de la luz, la mano de Háruka quemó, la chica tembló, un calor bajando por sus piernas al escuchar la risa multiplicada del espectro, una mano raspoza la tomó por la parte de atrás del cuello.

¡te encontré!. Exclamó con triunfo a la par de los gritos de Háruka quien sintió la mano del inmundo ser entrar en su cuerpo, en su corazón y retorcerlo de manera despiadada.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero les haya gustado esto, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ya se lo que van a decir "¡que sumario mas cutre!" y si, lo es, cutrísimo, de lo peor, en la máquina que tengo (los dioses la bendigan y las musas y Efestos me la cuiden) tengo pequeño gusano spyware o un virus, que se yo, que me trae el mundo de cabeza y adquiere vida propia en la página de fanfiction (no tienen ni idea de cuanto costó subir el capítulo y rellenar los cuadros de la historia) incluso elegir el animé fue una pesadilla, pero le gané la batalla y como dicen en el Vaticano "¡habemus fic!".

Las explicaciones del modo de hacer los juegos y las fobias, pertenecen a sus autores, yo solo, las tomo prestadas para ilustrarme e ilustrarlos, no me lo se de memória.

Pamela Tenou y Phanton Luceus Gentleman son míos, si los van a usar, avisen.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un fantástico REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, intento asustarlas y asustarme.

Segundo juego: Hitori kakurembo.

Serena estaba llorando, en una silla sentada a la periferia del ataúd de su amiga, la expresión del rostro de Háruka era espantosa, daba miedo solo verla, esa marca en su mano, nadie sabía como había sido, simplemente Pamela la escuchó gritar y cuando encendió la luz, su prima estaba allí, sin vida, sin respiración, con ese rostro tan horrible, que hizo gritar a sus padres y a su hermano.

-yo se lo que le pasó. Dijo Diamante, la rubia lo miró - ¿Qué fue mi príncipe?. Preguntó - ¿ves a esos 3 hermosa?. Preguntó señalando al trío que de un lado estaban acongojados –si claro, los veo. Dijo Serena.

-ellos le enseñaron a Háruka un juego prohibido. Dijo Diamante - ¿Qué clase de juego?. Preguntó Serena - ¿recuerdas el del hombre y el cigarro?. Le preguntó el príncipe a la princesa que asintió –pues ese. Dijo –pero ¿como es posible? Luna y Artemis dijeron que eso era muy peligroso. Aseguró la rubia.

-es culpa de la adrenalina. Dijo Amy –ella se volvió adicta y supongo que esa fue una manera de obtener grandes cantidades. Serena asintió –pero lo ejecutó bien, ella me lo contó, me mostró la marca de su mano. Diamante asintió –yo lo vi igual. Dijo –ella era una sailor, sabía que era peligroso. Dijo Amy –realmente no creo que lo considerara, no creía en demónios como ese. Dijo Diamante.

\- ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?. Preguntó Serena – ¡fue mi culpa!. Gritó Pamela, todos los jóvenes se acercaron a ella.

\- ¡fue mi culpa!¡yo bajé los brakets!¡dejé la casa a obscuras! Gritaba la rubia - ¡ella gritó de terror!¡y se escuchó la voz de alguien!¡fue aterradora!¡corrí a los brakets!¡los subí!¡y ella!¡mi prima!¡estaba muerta!. Serena se lanzó gritando de rabia hacia Pamela y comenzó a aruñarla.

\- ¡perra!¡cerda!¡maldita golfa!¡por ti!¡mi amiga está muerta!¡está muerta!. Exclamaba la rubia.

\- ¡Serena!¡basta!. exclamó Rey sosteniéndola, Lita golpeó a Pamela, seguida de Michiru y se armó la pelea, Diamante debió retenerla y sacarla de la sala.

-no lo puedo creer. Dijo Mina –a mi si me pareció extraño. Que de repente, desarrollara nictofobia. Dijo Zafiro - ¿la que?. Preguntaron todas las chicas a cano –hermano, muchos de nosotros no manejamos el término correcto para llamar y cito "miedo a la obscuridad"; ten la bondad de hablar en nixiano. Dijo Rini fastidiada.

-la nictofobia Black Lady Li, es el miedo irracional a la obscuridad. Dijo Diamante –es que no solo fue eso. Dijo Rey –es que desarrolló fobia a los espejos. Agregó –Catoptrofobia. Dijeron a coro Diamante, Zafiro y Endimiun.

-en fin, a mi me pidió tapar los espejos y una lamparita cuando se quedó en mi casa. Dijo Mina –a mi me pidió solo la lamparita. Dijo Hotaru.

-ella quitó los espejos de su cuarto y de su baño. Dijo Michiru - ¿Cómo a Pamela se le ocurrió hacer eso?. Preguntó Hotaru.

-porque es una perra, una sucia. Dijo Serena –de repente le parecía muy excéntrica. Dijo Setsuna. Todo tiene un motivo. Dijo Endimiun.

-y gracias a su pensamiento, nuestra amiga está muerta. Dijo Amy con mucha tristeza.

El cuerpo de Háruka fue cremado, Serena desarrolló odio en su corazón, un odio profundo, hacia esa tonta chica que llevaría en su alma la marca de la muerte de su amiga y en consecuencia, decidió actuar.

Estaba sentada en la biblioteca de palacio, en unas vacaciones, decidiendo por donde iba a comenzar, revisó libros de magia negra, leyendo y volviendoo a leer, pensó que habría una manera de matar a Pamela, jugando un juego llamado hitori kakurembo, la rubia leyó con mucha atención el texto del libro de sortilegios obscuros.

Hitori Kakurenbo, es conocido

Como: "el juego de las escondidas a solas". Si bien jugar al escondite solo puede ser un poco aburrido, con esta solución este problema se arreglará… aunque tal

, después de leer esto, prefeirás sin duda evitar el jueo.

Hitori Kakurenbo

Básicamente, el Hitori Kakurenbo es un ritual para convocar y conectar con los espíritus o fantasmas. Estos entes que pueblan la tierra, aunque no puedan

ser vistos la mayoría de veces, siempre están buscando un cuerpo que poseer. Este ritual invocará a uno de estos espíritus, ofreciéndole un cuerpo que

poseer, pero en vez de ser un cuerpo humano, será el de un peluche.

Lo primero que tendrás que hacer es escoger uno de tus peluches. Es imprescindible que tenga extremidades para poder realizar bien la invocación. Ábrelo

con un cuchillo y quítale el relleno. Tendrás que rellenar con arroz todo el peluche. Córtate las uñas e introdúcelas también. Otras versiones aseguran

que se debe poner algo de sangre también. Cosed el muñeco con un hilo rojo y una vez realizada esta acción, atad el peluche con el resto del hilo. Una

vez termines, llena una tina de agua o la bañera, y vierte una taza de sal. Ponle nombre al peluche, pero es importante que no sea el tuyo.

Hitori Kakurenbo

A las 3 de la madrugada, repite el nombre del muñeco 3 veces y, a continuación, di: "es mi turno". Ahora pon el muñeco en la tina o en la bañera con el

agua salada. Apaga todas las luces de tu casa, aunque se puede tener una luz tenue, como una vela. Una vez realizado esto, ve a la tina, agarra el muñeco

y di "te encontré (su nombre)". Apuñala al muñeco con un objeto que pueda perforarlo, normalmente un cuchillo. Se recomienda hacerlo con un lápiz, luego

entenderéis por qué…

Es el momento de esconderse, y no dejar de moverse, pues las uñas y la sangre que hay en el interior del muñeco crea un nexo contigo. El muñeco si te encuentra

y te pilla, te apuñalará con el mismo objeto con el que tú lo apuñalaste a él. Para terminar el juego, existen varias versiones, las cuales no pensamos

comprobar… La primera de ellas es meterse en la boca una pizca de la sal con la que salaste la tina o la bañera, y repetir 3 veces, "yo gano", y siempre

que el muñeco no te haya lastimado.

Hitori Kakurenbo

La segunda de ellas no tiene en cuenta si el muñeco te ha encontrado o no, tendrás que tomar una taza y echar agua y sal, de la misma que utilizaste para

la tina o la bañera, y "beber" media taza de agua salada. En realidad no has de beberla, tan solo métela en la boca y aguántala. Busca al muñeco, que puede

estar por toda la casa; una vez lo encuentres vacía el resto del agua salada sobre él y también escúpele el agua que tienes en la boca, y repite 3 veces

"yo gano". Esto pondrá fin al ritual. Seca al muñeco, quémalo y deshazte de sus restos. Hagas lo que hagas, no pares este ritual a la mitad. ¿Te atreves

a jugar a las escondidas a solas?

Serena cerró el livro, básicamente era para fantasmas, pero pensó que a una persona en coma, le funcionaría igual, ya sabía como lo iba a hacer, Pamela pagaría con sangre la muerte de Háruka.

Diamante, la había notado mas callada, mas tasiturna, mas fría –hermosa, no puedes hacer nada, Háruka ya se fue y aún no tienes el poder suficiente para poder regresarla, por favor, no hagas lo que piensas. Serena lo miró fijamente –Díam, no estoy planeando nada ¿Cómo crees?. El negó sujetándole el rostro.

-te conozco, no me mientas. Dijo besándola –recuerdas que me perteneces ¿lo recuerdas?. Ella asintió ante el fuego de su mirada vino tinto –lo recuerdo mi príncipe. Dijo.

-no hagas nada que ponga en peligro tu vida, te lo suplico. Serena se soltó –no me preguntes cosas de las cuales, no quieres saber las respuestas. Dijo mientras se alejaba - ¡hermosa!. La llamó Diamante.

\- ¡resplandor lunar!. Exclamó Serena cegándolo por un instante y corriendo detrás de Pamela Tenou que en ese momento, cruzaba la calle.

Por fin lo había hecho, Pamela estaba en coma, en uno profundo, Serena pidió al personal que la llevaran a la casa de campo, que la dejaran sola, que no se le molestara y que fueran al día siguiente a las 7 de la noche a buscarla, Serena puso música, la canción de Diamante y ella y cantaba mientras buscaba los materiales, había elegido un osito adorable que le había regalado su padre, lo tenía todo, tijeras, arróz, hilo rojo y sus uñas largas, así como un cabello del cepillo de Pamela Tenou, un poco de su sangre, y sus uñas, habían pasado 15 días desde el accidente.

-en mis sueños, nos encontrábamos tu y yo, las estrellas mil, protegen mi amor. Cantaba mientras con mucha parsimónia abría el osito y le sacaba todo el relleno, lo substituyó con arróz, se cortó las uñas, las puso en el muñeco, junto a las uñas, el cabello y la sangre de Pamela, lo coció todo con hilo rojo, se lo ató al muñeco alrededor del cuello, llenó la tina y la taza de sal con un poco del agua, así como un potecito con una pizca de sal, para metérselo en la boca, todo por si acaso, había que ser cuidadosos.

-bien, aquí voy. Dijo Serena tomando el cuchillo –Pamela, es mi turno. Dijo 3 veces dejando el osito en el agua, dio una vuelta por la casa apagando las luces y volvió al baño.

\- ¡te encontré!. Exclamó con felicidad, apuñaló el muñeco con el cuchillo, en el hospital, Pamela tubo un infarto, el lector cardiaco estaba a mil por hora.

\- ¡que pasa doctor!. Exclamó la madre de la muchacha –no se explicarlo señora Tenou, es como si la hubieran apuñalado. Dijo el doctor mirando la cicatriz sin sangre, Serena dejó el muñeco en la tina.

-Pamela, es tu turno. Dijo 3 veces y corrió a esconderse tras dejar a un lado el cuchillo.

El osito flotaba en el agua, de manera inocente, una energía negra y morada lo fue rodeando poco a poco, los ojos negros de botón, brillaron rojos y azules, se levitó en el agua y bajó de la tina, tomó el cuchillo y salió del baño, en el hospital, Pamela se había calmado cuando comenzó a agitarse, respiraba entrecortadamente primero pero luego con calma, salió su voz pastoza.

-voy a encontrarte Serena. Dijo la muchacha en la habitación y susurró el muñeco llegando a la sala en la casa, Pamela comenzó a gritar, creía que tenía todo el contról del peluche, pero había algo mas con ella, algo obscuro, con perversos ojos rojos.

El muñeco caminó por la casa, cuchillo en mano, buscando y buscando, la persibió, hizo ruido con el televisor para ver si caía, la vió pasar y la siguió, la rubia volteó y dio un grito de horror, encontró otro lugar para esconderse, el muñeco la seguía.

-Serena. Susurró cerca de su posición.

Serena corrió en lo que pudo haber sido días o semanas, miró el reloj, eran apenas las 4 de la mañana, Diamante tenía razón, ese juego era peligroso y mortal, otra vez,lo sintió cerca, lo escuchó cerca,nuevamente el susurro tenebroso, con la voz de Pamela y de otra persona.

-Serena. Llamó una vez mas, Serena se puso en movimiento, corrió hacia el jardín, escondida en los matorrales, mandó un mensaje de texto.

"Díam socorro".

El celular vibró –hermosa. Dijo Diamante –Díam, ayúdame. Dijo Serena en voz baja, escuchó algo que se arrastraba –hermosa ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó –hice lo que me dijiste que no hiciera. Dijo Serena en un susurro, cargado de miedo y lágrimas.

\- ¿Dónde estás?. Preguntó el, ella se movió hacia el laberinto –en la casa de campo, por favor, ven pronto, sálvame. Dijo y colgó, vió el reflejo del muñeco a la luz de la luna y tuvo mucho miedo, mas del que había tenido en toda su vida.

Diamante, se ppuso lo primero que encontró, una camisa y unos shores, zapatos sin medias, bajó al garage y prendió la moto de su padre, salió a toda velocidad, desapareció y apareció en el camino, allí estaba, en el horizonte, llegó, dejó la moto encendida, bajó de la misma y tumbó la puerta de una patada.

¡Serena!. Exclamó, escuchó el grito de la rubia, venía del baño de la planta superior, corrió a la cocina, tomó un cuchillo, subió las escaleras de 2 en 2 y llegó a la puerta del baño, Serena estaba allí temblando y llorando, se le había derramado una taza y la sal, a Juzgar por el estropicio del baño, mal momento para ser torpe.

¡yo gano!. gritó la chica 3 veces, miró a Diamante que se lanzó por el muñeco, este lo apuñaló, Serena gritó.

¡Díam no!. Chilló Serena, justo antes de que el muñeco la hiciera caer y se le sentara encima y le dijera con la voz de Pamela y de otra persona.

-te encontré. Su risa macabra y la puñalada en el centro de su pecho, Diamante lo arrancó de su novia, lo ahogó en la tina llena de sal, se llenó la boca de agua salada, manteniendo al muñeco ahogado, lo sacó y le escupió el agua.

¡yo gano!. gritó 3 veces, lo quemó con fuego nemesiano y lo dejó en el suelo, Serena lloraba a moco tendido, se acercó a ella, si el sangraba, no era comparado al sangrado que hacía ella, un charco mas y mas lleno, mas y mas grande en forma de rosa.

Díam lo siento. Susurró la rubia –shhh, todo va a salir bien mi princesa, quédate conmigo, por favor, me perteneces, yo te pertenezco. Ella sonrió.

-claro que si Díam, te amo. Le dijo, el la besó, ella le contestó, Pamela había muerto en el hospital, tras hacer muchos aspavientos de ahogada, después de aparecer en su cuerpo, marcas de puñaladas, finalmente murió, Serena la siguió, dejando este mundo a mitad de un beso.

Hermosa…no…hermosa, no me dejes…te amo…te amo. Dijo Diamante con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-padrino. Dijo el joven al recibir el claro aló del otro lado.

-te necesito, estoy herido. Dijo - ¿es de gravedad hijo? Preguntó Phanton.

-creo que si. Dijo Diamante - ¿Dónde estás?. Preguntó Phanton una vez mas, ya amanecía, el sol se asomaba por la ventana, bañando de luz, el cadáver de Serena.

-en la casa de campo de mi princesa, junto a su…su…su…cadáver. Dijo el muchacho por fin quebrándose, llorando desconsolado la pérdida de su amada –voy para allá. Dijo Phanton colgando y saliendo de la cama.

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Mmm, espero les guste, el terror es divertido de ver, pero un poco difícil de escribir.

¡gracias por sus reviews!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo agrando el phandon de nuestro príncipe.

Tercer juego: la ciudad obscura.

Diamante estaba sentado en la misma posición que Serena durante el funeral de Háruka, no había querido comer, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y solo podía hacer una cosa, llorar, su padrino estaba sentado al lado de el, mientras Serendi y Keit lloraban amargamente la muerte de su hija, de su única hija y la pérdida del cristal una vez ellos murieran, las sailors, estaban del otro lado de la sala, junto a Zafiro y Amy, Rini estaba abrazada a Endimiun llorando de modo desvalido.

-no lo puedo creer. Dijo Diamante con voz pastoza por fin –mi princesa, mi hermosa princesa, no puede ser, no puede ser. Sus padres llegaron y se acercaron a los padres de Serena, los abrazaron, había sido una discusión horrible, cuando llegó laambulancia a levantar el cadáver, seguido de la limusina real, Phanton estubo cón su ahijado todo el tiempo, Keit creyó que Diamante había matado a su hija, cuando intentó lanzarse por el, Phanton lo detubo, de hecho, el príncipe pasó 12 horas en el calabozo, allí metido esperando que alguien se diera cuenta, de que el no lo había hecho, cosa mas absurda que esa imposible, por que lo había hecho con un cuchillo limpio, nadie pareció notar en un principio los granos de arróz y el muñeco quemado, un inspector se acercó a el.

-ya puedes irte muchacho. Le dijo –supimos que fue un juego espiritual. Agregó, Diamante lo miró - ¿Cómo lo?... comenzó a preguntar.

-oh chico, los detectives sabemos de magia igual, el cuchillo de la princesa, no tenía tus huellas, solo las suyas, las de Pamela Tenou y las identificadas como de demónio. El asintió y salió de la celda, sin dar las gracias, como un zombi, como un muerto.

-hijo, debes comer. Dijo Phanton –no quiero padrino, se ha ido y con ella,, mis ganas de vivir. Respondió el chico.

-por dios Diamante. dijo el hombre –no padrino, no insistas, Serena se ha ido, se ha ido, me dejó, me dejó solo. Dijo el muchacho volviendo a llorar desconsolado.

Durante el cepelio de su novia, entre Darien, Pahnton y Zafiro debieron detenerlo, para que no se lanzara al foso, quería ser enterrado vivo, no quería separarse de ella, pero nadie lo dejaba, como lo intentó, por Nix, como lo intentó, de todo un poco probó, veneno, que fue atajado por Zafiro, se cortó las venas, fue ayudado por Black Lady, su padre le quitó el cristal obscuro y le ovligó a ponerse una endo venosa, para pasar suero y nutrientes, todos querían mantenerlo vivo, cuando el ya no quería vivir.

El colmo de su desgracia, fue cuando se enteró que ese maldito de Michael, que había iniciado este efecto dominó, estaría en una película, su vida era como un cuento de hadas y la de su princesa, ya no sería nada, a el le sonreían los astros mientras ella, se pudría en una tumba y se la comían los gusanos.

-eso no será así. Dijo Diamante consumido por un odio tremendo, se levantó de su cama.

-me encargaré de ti, juro por Nix que me vengaré. Dijo con maldad pura.

El fue a la biblioteca y se puso a investigar en un libro de rituales, se acordó del consejo que le dio a su princesa, lo mandó al diablo inmediatamente, encontró lo que buscaba, tras escarbar en muchos libros.

"¿Hay alguien en tu vida que odies? ¿Alguien por quien darías cualquier cosa para hacerle daño, por quien pagarías cualquier precio a cambio de venganza?

Si es así, quizá deberías considerar ir a la Ciudad Sin Luz.

Para ir ahí, ve a cualquier ciudad relativamente grande y busca un callejón abandonado por la noche. Entra en él, y cierra tus ojos lo más fuerte que puedas.

Di en voz baja «Ciudad Sin Luz» y concéntrate en la oscuridad. Probablemente has notado que ves colores difuminados y figuras abstractas si enfocas tu

vista cuando tienes los ojos cerrados; observa esas imágenes. Luego de unos minutos, deberían empezar a volverse más claras y brillantes.

Cuando esto ocurra, irán tomando formas concretas: imágenes de asesinatos violentos, animales deformados y semejantes. No importa lo que veas, mantén tus

ojos cerrados. Comenzarás a perder la noción del tiempo, pero eventualmente las imágenes se detendrán y sólo verás oscuridad absoluta, nada más que un

tono negro profundo, sin otros colores ni formas. Cuando estés seguro de que has alcanzado este punto, abre tus ojos.

Ahora te encontrarás en una ciudad bastante oscura, no habrá una sola luz o estrella en el cielo. Deberías poder ver las siluetas azul oscuro de los edificios

a tu alrededor. Sal del callejón y camina tan silenciosamente como te sea posible por la acera, sin ir en ninguna dirección en particular.

Si escuchas algún movimiento, aléjate tan rápido como puedas del ruido. En la Ciudad Sin Luz habitan animales. Estará muy oscuro como para distinguir bien

sus rasgos, pero son del tamaño de los grandes felinos y matarán a cualquier humano que atrapen. Sigue caminando hasta que llegues a un área con edificios

más pequeños; el límite de la ciudad.

Te encontrarás con un niño, cuyo rostro emitirá un débil brillo, permitiéndote ver que no tiene ojos.

Te preguntará, «¿Compartirás tu luz conmigo?».

Di que sí, y el niño acercará sus manos a tu rostro y te sacará tu ojo derecho. Será doloroso, pero esto no te dejará ningún tipo de herida ni sangrarás.

Luego te dará las gracias y se irá. Sigue caminando, y un hombre alto aparecerá frente a ti.

«¿La luz de quién deseas tomar?».

Di el nombre de la persona que odias, y tan pronto lo hagas esa persona quedará completa y permanentemente ciega.

«¿Tu odio ha sido satisfecho?», te preguntará el hombre. Si es el caso, di que sí, y despertarás en el callejón. Si la respuesta es negativa, di que no,

y el hombre desaparecerá. Sigue caminando. Te encontrarás con otro niño sin ojos.

«¿Compartirás tu luz conmigo?».

Di que sí y te sacará tu ojo izquierdo, dejándote ciego. Sigue caminando y el hombre alto se te aparecerá de nuevo, aunque por supuesto ahora tendrás que

depender del sonido de su voz.

«¿La vida de quién deseas que la oscuridad reclame?».

Di el nombre de la persona que odias, y esa persona morirá. No se te preguntará si tu odio ha sido satisfecho esta vez, y no serás capaz de volver al callejón.

Te advertí que te aseguraras de que realmente odiabas a alguien antes de hacer esto, porque pasarás el resto de tu vida vagando por la Ciudad Sin Luz,

ciego, con sólo tu odio para reconfortarte.

Para algunas personas, eso es suficiente."

El suspiró, cerró los ojos –esto es lo que necesito, no me dejarán acabar con el, pero yendo hacia ese lugar, lo podré hacer. Aseguró lleno de energía, sus padres y sus hermanos, creían que el episódio del duelo había pasado, Diamante se veía normal, comía, iba a clases, a sus actividades extra escolares y salía con amigos, no sospechaban, o no querían ver la realidad, todo era mecánico, hecho por hacer, no había corazón en las acciones ni en las palabras.

Todo fue ejecutado con maestría, se tardó 3 meses en poder lograr que lo dejaran en paz, cuando ya no hubo supervisión de ningún tipo, fue libre para ir al callejón que había localizado con algunas semanas de antelación, fue a la calle ciega, se puso delante de la pared y recitó las palabras mencionadas en el conjuro.

-ciudad sin luz. Dijo cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en esas imágenes amarillas fosforescentes, verdes fosforescentes y naranjas fosforescentes, se dibujaron criaturas, demónios, de todo, luego vió flashes de asesinatos, el de Háruka, el de Serena que le partieron el corazón, finalmente los colores se difuminaron y Diamante pudo ver la ciudad sin luna, sin estrellas, sin farolas ni antorchas, sin nada mas, que los ojos de la persona para guiarlo, sin embargo, se veían ojos de todos colores en tono ponzoña, verdes, azules, morados, Diamante comenzó a caminar, como hijo de la noche, no le daba miedo, siguió su ruta, esquivando a los monstros, que mas de una vez, rugieron cerca de el, pero no le importaba que se lo comieran, debía llegar al final, una vez hecho eso, ya verían, el príncipe llegó a la periféria, mas específicamente a un cementerio.

-ha sido una de las experiencias mas horrorosas de mi vida. Dijo suavemente, no poder atacar porque cada ataque reflejaba luz de cualquier color y se marcaría como un faro en una noche oscura, no era agradable, or fin vió al niño, al primero que decía el relato, brillaba como un leve fantasma.

\- ¿quieres compartir algo de tu luz conmigo?. Preguntó, esos ojos vacíos, reflejando la noche infinita, ponían nervioso a cualquiera, pero como el príncipe no tenía nada que perder, se armó de valor.

-si. Dijo firmemente, el niño sonrió, con una fuerza inucitada, lo tumbó en el suelo, le abrió el párpado y de un tirón, como quien desprende una uva, le arrancó el ojo izquierdo.

-gracias por compartir tu luz conmigo. Dijo y se fue, Diamante se levantó, le dolía la cuenca vacía, pero sabía que debía Seguir adelante, encontró al hombre prometido.

\- ¿a quien quieres que su luz se le sea arebatada?. Preguntó suavemente –a Michael. Respondió Diamante de inmediato.

Michael estaba en un desfile de moda, cuando sintió un horrible dolor de cabeza y como algo se derretía, gritó y gritó, casi se cayó de la tarima, fue atajado por el pelinegro del grupo musical que se presentaba al finalizar el evento.

¿Qué tiene Seya?. Preguntó el peli marrón –no lo se Taiky. Dijo Seya.

-por Artemisa. Dijo el peli plateado, Seya hizo aspavientos de asco, Taiki casi se vomitó.

\- ¡no veo nada!¡soy ciego!¡soy ciego!. Exclamó Michael horrorizado y aterrorizado.

Después del accidente que Rini había visto en las noticias, se quedó alarmada y un poco preocupada, su hermano no aparecía desde hace 38 horas, nadie shabía de el, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, Zafiro llegó.

-aún no se sabe nada de nuestro hermano Diamante. Dijo - ¿donde podrá estár hermano?. Preguntó Rini, Zafiro suspiró.

-quisiera decirte que lo se pequeña Rini, pero no tengo ni idea, el cristal no lo encuentra, nadie lo encuentra. Rini suspiró.

-ojalá esté bien. Dijo la peli rosa abrazándose al peli azul que comenzó a confortarla.

Diamante pudo haber caminado un minuto, un día o la eternidad, estaba un poco cansado, se escondió para reponer fuerzas y dormir un rato, en eso estaba,cuando escuchó al segundo niño.

-cuando Artemis no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Artemis. Miró al niño con el ojo que le quedaba, pensó por un momento, si decidía regresar, bastaba con darse la vuelta y alejarse de el, pero el quería morir, nadie lo dejaría hacerlo, tomó la decisión y se acercó al niño.

\- ¿compartirás tu luz conmigo?. Preguntó –si. Dijo Diamante con firmeza, una vez mas, el niño lo tumbó y le abrió el párpado, casi con dulzura, le extrajo el ojo, Diamante se levantó mareado, pero ya casi había llegado, de la ciudad sin luz al infierno,no debía de haber demasiada distancia.

\- ¿a quien quieres que la obscuridad reclame para si?. Preguntó el segundo anciano.

-a Michael. Dijo Diamante con voz clara y firme, cuando el hombre desapareció tras haber dicho –está hecho. El príncipe de la luna negra, sintió mucho frío, tenía 3 cosas para calentarse:

el amor a su novia.

2\. el odio a su enemigo y la satisfacción de la venganza.

la búsqueda de la entrada al infierno.

Con ese pensamiento, Diamante respiró, sonrió y caminó hacia la perpetua noche, Rini que dormía, despertó de repente gritando y gritando, Zafiro llegó.

¿Qué ocurre pequeña Rini?. Le preguntó –nuestro hermano Zafiro, nuestro hermano perdido y ciego en la ciudad de la dimensión obscura. Dijo la peli rosa, el peli azul se puso pálido y aferró a su hermana, como un naúfrago a la orilla, llorando tan desconsoladamente como ella.

Fin.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan extrañado demasiado, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Tardó un poquitico en salir pero acá está, recién horneado jejejejeje.

¡muchas gracias a todas por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo incremento este phandon en español.

Cuarto juego: Hyakumonogatari, el juego de las 100 velas.

Black Lady estaba acompañando a su madre en lo que ella sabía que era un oficio inútil, caras y caras de su hermano en fotos, sonriendo con una leyenda debajo "¿ha visto usted a este chico?"; no había forma en la que la reina Cristal lo entendiera, su hijo había ido a la ciudad sin luz, y no volvería nunca, ella sabía como ir, mas no como salir, ni siquiera sabía si podría ir con el cristal obscuro y antes de intentarlo, quería vengarse de los 2 amigos que quedaban, 2 incautos, que si no hubieran reparado en Háruka, nada de esto habría pasado, los 2 la conocían, era hora de aplicar otro plan.

Rini llegó a otra ciudad de Némesis que ella conocía muy bien, llegó a una mansión y tocó –buenas noches señorita Black Lady. Saludó un mayordomo de negra librea –buenas noches David. Dijo la peli rosa - ¿está Esmeralda por allí?. Preguntó.

-si señorita, pase usted. Dijo el hombre de cabellos marrones y ojos morados, Black Lady agradeció y entró, buscó el cuarto de la persona por la que iba y llegó, Esmeralda estaba acostada en su cama, se había encerrado desde que decidió desaparecer su príncipe, ella lo había visto como Rini, perdido y lo había visto así, por la pura fuerza de su sentimiento.

-Black Lady ¿mi príncipe ya volvió?. Preguntó la peli verde, la peli rosa negó tristemente –no Esmeralda, el no volverá solo, está perdido y ciego en la ciudad sin luz. Esmeralda rompió a llorar desconsolada.

-pero no es a eso a lo que he venido. Dijo la mas joven de las 2 - ¿a que sinó?. Preguntó la mayor.

-los secuaces del maldito que mató mi hermano en la ciudad obscura, siguen con vida, ellos fueron los responsables de todo lo que pasó con mi hermano y nuestras amigas. Esmeralda se enfadó.

-no me hables de esa maldita princesa, si no hubiera sido por ella, el no estaría perdido y ciego en la ciudad sin luz. Black ady asintió, neutra su expresión.

-si, pero si esos 3, no hubieran iniciado el primer juego con Háruka, nada de esto, habría pasado. Esmeralda asintió, Rini la abrazó, con suavidad.

-te propongo una manera de vengarte querida amiga. Le dijo suavemente –te propongo una manera de que los enviemos a donde pertenecen. Esmeralda asintió.

-yo solo quiero rescatar a mi príncipe. Dijo, Black Lady mantubo neutra su expresión, Esmeralda quería ir por su hermano, ella también, quizás si iban las 2 a la ciudad sin luz, podrían encontrarlo.

-podemos hacerlo Esmeralda, hay una manera de lograrlo. Dijo la peli rosa clavando sus ojos rojos en los marrones de Esmeralda.

\- ¿Cuál es Rini? Haré lo que sea. Eso era lo que la pequeña de los Li quería oír.

-podemos abrir una puerta con el Hyakumonogatari. Dijo, Esmeralda meneó su cabeza confundida.

\- ¿el Hyakumonogatari?¿que es eso?. Le preguntó Esmeralda, Rini puso cara de circunstancia.

-oh…es el juego de las 100 velas. Explicó como quien no quiere la cosa –por favor, ilústrame acerca del Hyakumonogatari Black Lady. Pidió Esmeralda, Rini asintió y comenzó a explicar:

-El juego consiste en colocar 100 velas formando un círculo en el interior de una habitación, en la que también habrá una mesa con un espejo. Las

personas reunidas comenzarán a narrar historias de fantasmas o historias de terror, generalmente enfocadas al pueblo en el que habitan o experiencias

personales. Al finalizar el la historia, el narrador tendrá que apagar una vela y asomarse al espejo, esto invoca a los espíritus. A medida que las historias

se sucedan y las velas se van apagando, el cuarto se vuelve más oscuro. Explicó, Esmeralda asintió.

-o sea que el Hyakumonogatari, es un ritual de invocación, pues al final de cada historia y con cada vela apagada, se convoca más energía espiritual, transformando la habitación

en un faro que señala la dirección a los muertos. El juego termina cuando la última vela es apagada, momento en el que alguien o algo terrible estaría esperando

en la oscuridad. Esto hacía que muchos parasen el juego en la vela 99, temeroso de invocar a los espíritus. Black Lady asintió.

-así es amiga, creo que también abre portales hacia los sitios, podríamos saltar a la ciudad sin luz a buscar a mi hermano. Esmeralda repitió el gesto de su amiga.

-por mi príncipe lo que sea, aunque no entiendo algo Rini. Dijo la peli verde un poco extrañada.

\- ¿el que Esmeralda?. Preguntó Black Lady –tu eres capaz de seducir a cualquier chico que quieras, no entiendo el porqué vienes a contarme lo del juego. Black Lady debía sincerarse con ella.

-verás, Scott me conoce, estudiamos en el mismo colegio secundario, pero… Esmeralda cortó a Rini.

-a mi No me conoce, ni sabe que somos amigas. Rini asintió.

-pensé que amabas a mi hermano, lo suficiente para ir por el a donde estubiera, pero si no, yo…ya hallaré la manera de hacerlo. Dhijo Black Lady levantándose de la cama de Esmeralda, se dirigió a la puerta.

-adiós Esmeralda. Se despidió la peli rosa en un tono idéntico al de su hermano perdido, abrió la puerta y dio 3 pasos en el pasillo, sabía que iba a funcionar, aunque le quedaba una pizquita de duda de que no lo hiciera.

\- ¡espera!. Exclamó Esmeralda - ¿si?. Preguntó Rini de espaldas a ella, con la misma sonrisa de triunfo que Diamante, se dio la vuelta para mirarla un poco altiva.

-lo haré. Dijo Esmeralda –por fin, Rini sonrió con dulzura por fuera, mientras, por dentro, bailaba el chachachá.

-me alegro de poder contar contigo. Dijo la peli rosa triunfante.

-ni de chiste. Dijeron los 2 hermanos pelirrojos, de ojos rosados –vamos Dante y Damon ¿cuando les he pedido yo algo?. Preguntó Esmeralda.

-nunca, por eso es que nos extraña. dijo Dante –vamos chicos, háganlo por mi. Pidió Esmeralda, Black Lady estaba enojada, ese par de gemelos, arruinarían sus planes y ella no estaba para eso, suspiró ruidosamente desviando la atención de los 3 conversadores.

-ya veo, que en realidad no son valientes. Dijo la peli rosa a los pelirrojos - ¿Qué dijiste?. Preguntó Dante ofendido.

-lo que oíste, no son valientes, ambos aman a Esmeralda pero ninguno, es capaz de darle una simple muestra de valor. Dante negó.

-yo lo haría todo por ella. Dijo seguro –no te adelantes hermano. Dijo Damon, Rini rió socarrona –no lo creo, ya que no son capaces de jugar un simple juego. Los gemelos apretaron los puños.

-lo haremos. Dijeron a coro, ambas sonrieron.

-así me gusta. Dijo Black Lady feliz junto a Esmeralda.

El coqueteo Salió muy bien, los chicos hicieron su objetivo con Padme y Esmeralda con Scott, el día del juego, Rini junto a Esmeralda instalaron el espejo gigantesco y las 100 velas, en un perfecto círculo, al entrar los 2, les dio algo.

-Rini Li. Dijo Padme asustada –Black Lady para ti. Le dijo a la peli azul en automático, el peli rosa intentó correr, pero Esmeralda lo detubo.

-no sabía que eras cobarde Scott. Dijo –todos saben que Li es una chica vengativa. Dijo el peli rosa.

\- ¿yo? No tengo nada contra ti, absolutamente nada, a mi solo me invitaron a jugar. Aseguró la peli rosa con behemencia –no son mas que cobardes. Dijo Esmeralda - ¡no lo entienden!¡no podemos estar aquí así!. exclamó Padme asustada –no podemos jugar a esto. Damon rió.

-sobrevivieron a un primer juego espiritual, pueden hacerlo a un segundo. Los 2 se miraron, temblando de miedo.

-a menos…que esas marcas sean de mentira. Dijo Dante.

\- ¡como te atreves!. Exclamó Scott enojado –deben serlo. dijo Damon –porque no quieren jugar. Tanto les dieron los 4, hasta que Padme y Scott se sentaron en la mesa, temblando de miedo, las historias se sucedieron una tras otra, una tras otra, apagando y apagando velas y velas, en la 88 todos salvo Black Lady estaban aterrorizados, así siguieron hasta la 100,Padme y Scott gritaron al verlo, Black Lady le tomó la mano a Esmeralda para arrastrarla al espejo, pero esta se soltó y corrió con los gemelos para salir del cuarto, no funcionó, un demonio apareció y comenzó a lastimarlos de gravedad, Rini vislumbró la ciudad sin luz y sin pensarlo demasiado, saltó al interior del espejo dispuesta a buscar a su hermano perdido.

Fin.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Mmm tsukimeprincess me vas a guindar, jejeje, porfa, bájame del árbol para que pueda seguir escribiendo.

¡muchas gracias a todos por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, le doy lustre a Némesis y a sus habitantes.

Quinto juego el juego del ascensor.:

Si sus desconsiderados hermanos, hubieran imaginado por un solo momento, lo que le harían pasar a sus padres, seguro al primero no se le habría ocurrido nunca ir a la ciudad sin luz, por muy destrozado que estubiese y a la segunda, no se le habría pasado por esa gigantesca cabezota el jugar ese juego, el de las 100 velas, seguro que lo usó paara ir a buscar a su hermano, y ahora, los 2 estaban perdidos y quien sabe si aparecerían una vez mas, íntegros o tan siquiera, cuerdos, esos eran los pensamientos de Zafiro Li, quien se debatía entre ir a buscarlos o quedarse con sus padres ayudándolos con el complejo de culpa que sin querer, Diamante y Black Lady les crearon.

Pero le pareció que quizás lo mejor era lo primero, motivado a dicho complejo, el pobre Zafiro era asfixiado por sus padres, no le dejaban espacio, temiendo perder a su único hijo, quien no había deseado en algún pequeño momento, tener a sus padres pára le solito, pero cuando la atención no era medida, ese deseo era una auténtica pesadilla, Zafiro Li, nunca había deseado ser hijo único en el sentido estricto de la palabra, adoraba a sus hermanos y se la llevaban muy bien, eran sus mejores amigos, aparte de Richard y las 4 hermanas de la persecución, eso era ya decir mucho, alguna vez sin embargo, en esa bruma que separa al sueño de la realidad, había fantaseado con la posibilidad, pero esta posibilidad, no era como sus sueños, era una pesadilla.

Cuando Zafiro Li volvía del colegio, por una ruta alterna, solo para poder respirar un poquito de su asfixiante padre, vio un cartel que rezaba:

"todas tus respuestas están aquí".

El se intrigó y entró sin mas, la campanilla sonó, el lugar era como una nebulosa y un fantasma flotaba en el medio de la sala con su bola de cristal.

-bienvenido príncipe Zafiro, tardaste un poco mas de lo que había esperado. Los ojos azul intenso de Zafiro se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar las palabras del phantoniense, el padrino de su hermano, les había dicho hasta la saciedad que jamás y nunca confiaran en un phantoniense y allí estaba el, a punto de dejarse leer la fortuna por ese adivino.

-no entiendo de que hablas adivino. Dijo el peli azul intrigado.

-se que tus hermanos han desaparecido. Comenzó la sombra que parecía masculina –eso lo sabe todo el mundo adivino. Dijo Zafiro –el príncipe Diamante y la princesa Black Lady se encuentran en la ciudadsin luz. Dijo el fantasma, a Zafiro le dio un vuelco el corazón.

\- ¿se encontraron?. Preguntó con un atisbo de esperanza –aún no, pero están a punto de hacerlo. Dijo el fantasma.

-debo ir a ayudarlos. Dijo Zafiro –oh si, claro que debes ir, pero si usas el conjuro que tu hermano hizo, tu tampoco podrás volver, te propongo otro método para localizarlo. Zafiro lo estudió.

\- ¿de que se trata?. Preguntó –es ir con un instrumento muy común hacia otras dimensiones. Dijo el adivino.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas adivino?. Preguntó Zafiro –hace mucho tiempo, dejé mi nombre, mis amigos me llaman Gran Sabio. Zafiro asintió.

-ya veo, y dime, Gran Sabio ¿Cuál es el método para hallar a mis hermanos?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-siéntate, ya te lo voy a explicar. Dijo el fantasma, el joven obedeció y se sentó.

-este juego se llama: el juego del ascensor, La intención de este juego es que el ascensor te lleve a un mundo alterno. Dijo el adivino, Zafiro asintió –aparenta ser mas seguro que los otros de los que he escuchado. Dijo con calma.

-en un principio si, es mas seguro que esos otros, pero, todo siempre conlleva un riesgo y un peligro, príncipe Zafiro, Quienes dicen haberlo jugado con éxito, dicen que las puertas del ascensor se

abrieron a pasillos infinitos con luces raras a la distancia. Zafiro se esperanzó.

¡podré encontrar y traer de vuelta a mis hermanos!. El Gran Sabio asintió –si, siempre que te concentres en el pensamiento de la ciudad cuando estés haciendo los pasos del juego, te llevará allí, O a una versión alternativa del mismo edificio, pero completamente oscuro y con sonidos extraños acercándose súbitamente a la distancia si no te concentras adecuadamente. Zafiro asintió.

-lo entiendo Gran Sabio ¿Qué debo hacer?. Preguntó lleno de emoción y eufória.

-Necesitas estar en un edificio de 10 o mas pisos. Y si lo vas a jugar es muy importante que anotes lo siguiente. Zafiro asintió.

-claro que voy a jugarlo, todo lo que sea por traer a mis hermanos. Sacó cuaderno y lápiz, presto a anotar como si fuera otra clase y el, como siempre, dando lo mejor de si para la máxima puntuación.

-Toma el elevador en el piso 1, presiona el botón del 4° piso. Y una ves que el aparato te lleve allá, desciende de vuelta pero esta vez al piso 2. Zafiro asintió fervoroso.

1, 4, 2…¿Qué mas?. Preguntó presuroso, era menester tener toda la información para planificarlo de forma correcta y tener el resultado óptimo.

-Cuando llegues hasta el piso 2, presiona el botón del 6° piso. Y cuando llegues ahí, vuelve de nuevo al piso 2. Y cuando estés ahí, presiona el botón del

piso 10. Zafiro asintió una vez mas.

-6, 2, 10; entonces…esto queda así: 1, 4, 2, 6, 2, 10 ¿es correcto?. Preguntó, el Gran Sabio asintió.

-Y cuando estés en el 10° piso, presiona el botón del 5° piso. En este punto ve al piso 1 de vuelta por el elevador, pero si en el lugar de eso el aparato

decide llevarte por su cuenta al piso 10, prepárate porque eso quiere decir que lo has hecho todo bien. Zafiro asintió.

-bien, rectifico entonces: 1, 4, 2, 6, 2, 10, 5, 1; me parece que es así ¿es correcto?. Preguntó, el Gran Sabio asintió.

-una vez que esté allí ¿Qué puedo hacer?. Interrogó Zafiro –podrás recorrer el sitio, o buscar a tus hermanos, sabrás que llegaste a donde querías porque todo estará muy obscuro, solo un leve destello de luz, pero si no; Cuando las puertas del 10° piso se abran, estarás en el mismo edificio, pero en una dimensión diferente. Algunas son tranquilas y oscuras, otras son casi

idénticas, pero con algunas diferencias muy notables. Zafiro asintió.

-lo imagino, continúa por favor. El Gran Sabio asintió con sempiterna serenidad.

-Y otros dicen que el peligro latente se sienten en cada fibra del cuerpo. Decidas explorar o de volver inmediatamente, ten en cuenta que debes hacerlo

desde el mismo ascensor en el que iniciaste este juego. Zafiro asintió.

-si dejo una marca en el lugar ¿funcionará?. Preguntó –desde luego, solo asegúrate de que sea visible. Zafiro asintió.

-una marca de luz bastará, cuando los tenga conmigo ¿qué debo hacer?. Preguntó el peli azul.

-para volver debes repetir exactamente la misma operación, empezando desde el 1° piso. Solo que al final en lugar de llevarte al piso 10, el aparato te

dejara en el piso 1 luego de todo el trayecto.

-perfecto, el recorrido al revés, muchas gracias…¿Cuánto le debo?. Preguntó.

-no te preocupes príncipe Zafiro, mi precio es pagadero en el tiempo. El peli azul insistió 4 veces con lo mismo, pero el adivino rechazó categóricamente el dinero, Zafiro agradeció ante la información y salió a su casa a toda prisa para hacer los preparativos.

Zafiro pensó, que los intentos de suicidio de su hermano, habían sido fácilmente planeables porque tenía su espacio, que el plan de Rini salió a la perfeccción, porque también tenía su espacio, pero, Zafiro que tenía a sus padres a sol y a sombra, no tenía espacio ni siquiera para pensar como hacer la operación, quizás un dios benévolo o malévolo, escuchó sus súplicas de un poco de espacio, logró separarse de sus padres gracias a sus abuelos.

Al haber planificado la cuestión, en el edificio de Richard, tomado todas las previsiones, haber estudiado las mil posibilidades, puso su último plan en marcha, se introdujo en el cuarto de sus padres cuando estos estaban dormidos, tomó el broche del cristal obscuro y salió del cuarto, llegó al trono.

-príncipe Zafiro, me tomaste prestado. dijo el cristal tras haber asumido la forma de su hermano –debo pedirte un favor. Dijo Zafiro al cristal.

-te escucho, soy todo oídos. Dijo el cristal –quiero que nos desaparezcas del recuerdo de nuestros padres, asta que regrese con mis hermanos de la ciudad sin luz. El cristal alzó las cejas en uncortés desconcierto.

-eso quiere decir que ¿vas a dejarme aquí?. Preguntó –así es. Dijo Zafiro –podrías llevarme, te ayudaría a entrar y salir sin problemas. Apuntó el cristal obscuro.

-no Tengo un buen presentimiento con el adivino que me dio la información, ya sabes que cuando un cristal desaparece, es de mala suerte para el planeta. El cristal asintió.

\- ¿cuando debo desacer el hechizo?. Preguntó –cuando mis hermanos y yo, hayamos vuelto. Respondió Zafiro.

-así será príncipe Zafiro, solo 3 peli azul asintió, nunca había que desperdiciar la sabiduría de un cristal.

-el primero es que marques el ascensor, el pasillo, el piso y el edificio, el segundo, es que no ataques a ninguna criatura que encuentres y el tercero, es que cubras a tus hermanos con un velo, a los guardianes no les hará ninguna gracia que llegue 1 y salgan 3. Zafiro asintió.

-muchas gracias cristal obscuro. El cristal con la forma de Diamante, repitió el gesto del príncipe.

-para ayudarlos estoy, ojalá ninguno de ustedes, se hubiera topado con esos juegos. Zafiro sonrió.

-que mas hubiera querido yo. Dijo mientras el cristal regresaba a ser broche.

Zafiro hizo lo indicado con mucha parsimónia, pensando en la ciudad sin luz, cuando lllegllegó, la reconoció por la descripción, era un sitio demasiado grande, fue dejando marcas de luz por donde pasaba, que le permitieron ver los animales y las otras cosas horrorosas que allí habitaban, por fin los vió, Rini lo vió.

¡Zafiro!. Exclamó corriendo hacia el, Diamante lo palpó con las manos, a Zafiro casi le da un soponcio al ver las cuencas vacías de su hermano.

-lo siento. Dijo Rini disculpándose –no se me ocurrió traer antifaz. Zafiro asintió.

-no te preocupes, hay cosas peores. Dijo, Rini asintió - ¿Cómo hiciste para venir?. Preguntó –yo, usé el juego del ascensor. Explicó el peli azul.

-no podemos volver a casa. Dijo Diamante –yo no puedo volver. Zafiro negó – claro que si, se como sacarlos, velo nemesiano. Susurró, recomenzaron el camino los 3, pero Rini y Zafiro se dieron cuenta, que tardarían mas en volver de lo que habían pensado, los guardianes los habían detectado y habían cambiado la geografía de la ciudad y aunque el edificio y todos los lados estaban bien señalizados, porque Zafiro se había encargado de que así fuera, tardarían un poco de tiempo en dar con el lugar correcto.

Fin.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas esten bien en este martes, acá hay ¡otro capi de la histeria! ejem, perdón, quise decir ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Espero les guste y si tienen mas ideas, pues, avisen, he encontrado mas Crespi pastas de los que había pensado y me gustaría oír sugerencias de personajes que quieran ver.

¡muchas gracias por leer!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buenísimo REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les doy vida a sus personajes.

Sexto juego: el juego del closet.

Mina no se sentía bien, nada bien, sus mejores amigas,las 2 mas queridas se habían ido, si bien es cierto que con Lita, Amy y Rey se la llevaba bien, con Serena y Black Lady era aún mejor,se entendían con los ojos, solo con una mirada y lo mejor, era como la pasaban juntas, Serena muerta, Rini desaparecida, los reyes iconsolables, la reina Cristal, había sido internada en un manicomio, por intentar suicidarse 4 veces, el rey Diamante, se había vuelto un paria social, un borracho, lo cual, en todos esos mundos era considerado el malandraje en pleno, lo peor de lo peor, junto a los drogadictos, la gente, casi prefería a los asesinos que a los adictos de cosas que podían ser dañinas como las drogas o de doble filo, como el alcohol o las medicinas, para los padres de Serena había sido traumático perder una hija, pero los de Diamante, perdieron 3, eso parecía ser imposible de superar.

Mina se sentía colérica con la vida, por haberse llevado al amor de su vida, el príncipe Diamante, y aunque su amiga era primero, ella lo había visto primero, se había enamorado primero y todo primero, Mina se hubiera conformado con estar allí para ellos, ser su mejor amiga y aunque no tuviera familia propia, estar rodeada de sus amigos y de los hijos de estos, que la llamarían "tía", era una fantasía que se desvanecía, se desvanecía y se desvanecía, difuminada en los días, destruida por una sola pieza de dominó que había comenzado todo el proceso.

Por otro lado, se sentía un poco ignorada y desplazada por Esmeralda, no lo podía entender ¿Cómo era que Rini No la había considerado suficiente para ayudarla en el juego de las 100 velas? Podía coquetear muy bien ¡era buena coqueteando! Pero aunque creía que podía atraer a casi cualquier chico que quisiera, que Black Lady no la hubiera considerado como una opción para esa empresa donde Scott y Padme habían perdido la vida junto a Esmeralda, unos por el hombre del cigarro y la otra,por una horda de demónios que no se conformó con matarla,sinó que las malas lenguas decían que la habían llevado al infierno de demónios, donde no la dejaban morir y era víctima de las peores torturas imaginables por la mente humana y las inimaginables, que solo los demonios se atrevían a pensar y llevar a cabo.

-quizás Rini no te dijo, porque quería que siguieras viva. Dijo Lita por fin –yo habría podido ir a buscarlo. dijo Mina.

-no lo dudo. dijo Rey –pero Scott te conocía, te vió en los 2 funerales, era obvio que no iba a caer en tu trampa. Agregó la peli negra.

-Rini no quería fallar. Dijo Michiru, todas asintieron –es verdad, ella no quería fallar. dijo Amy, desde los acontecimientos pasados, estaba muy deprimida, Mina asintió.

-seguro por eso, fue que no dijo nada, los príncipes se han perdido, nuestra misión ya no existe. Dijo Mina.

-sin mi protección hacia Serena, no se quien soy. Agregó la rubia.

-eres Mina Ino, sailor venus, ahora una chica, que puede dedicarse a vivir solamente para ella, porque su misión como guardiana, ha terminado. Dijo Rey, Lita y Amy la miraron.

-en el fondo era lo que queríamos, vidas normales, saber que se siente. Ninguna asintió.

-yo no la quería así, con tanto dolor de por medio, hubiera preferido combatir toda la vida, a sentir este vacío que siento. Dijo Mina deprimida.

Para intentar consolarse, siuió los mismos pasos de Háruka, se volvió adicta a la adrenalina de forma consciente, buscando cualquier experiencia que le diera un subidón, que la hiciera olvidar, que la hiciera sentirse una gran e invencible guerrera, la mas poderosa de todas las sailors, había probado todo, todo menos las experiencias tabú, pero cuando ya los deportes perdieron su emoción, cuando ya la velocidad no la satisfizo, se vio obligada a probar otros métodos, estaba en su casa buscando algo que hacer por Internet, ya hasta las ciudades malditas habían perdido su atractivo, encontró un grupo que se hacía llamar "cazadores de la muerte", ingresó al mismo y le concertaron una cita.

Eran 6 chicos, 5 chicas y un chico, todos grandes, universitarios, la miraron y ella los miró.

¿Por qué quieres entrar?. Preguntó el chico de los lentes –soy una adicta a las endorfinas. Explicó la rubia, una pelirroja de cola alta rió.

\- ¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer por adrenalina?. Preguntó -lo que haga falta. Contestó Mina.

-mi querida Kaolinette. Dijo el chico de lentes –profesor. Dijo ella como esperando su opinión –deja que nuestra nueva amiga decida su ritual de iniciación, a ver que tan lejos ha llegado en sus experimentos. Mina los quiso impresionar.

-puede ser, que me dejen 5 horas enterrada viva. Una muchacha de cabellos y ojos amarillos silvó.

Vaya, si que buscas emociones fuertes, porque esperar, vamos a hacerlo. Dijo, Mina asintó y fueron.

Con esos chicos nuevos, se sentía viva, hicieron muchas cosas arriesgadas, pero Mina, quería mas, mucho mas, Kaolinete la vio pensativa un día.

¿sigues buscando algo mas?. Preguntó, la rubia asintió.

¿Por qué no jueas el juego del closet?. Preguntó Kaolinette - ¿el juego del closet?¿en que consiste?. Preguntó Mina con mucha curiosidad.

-Este juego debe de ser para mentes previamente preparadas para lo que les viene. No debe de ser realizado durante el día,debe ser durante la noche,y sin

luces encendidas en la casa. Mina asintió.

-con todo lo que has hecho tu sola, con Todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, puedes hacerlo bien, considero que tienes suficiente preparación. Mina asintió.

-mas que lista ¿Qué debo hacer?. Preguntó, Kaolinette sonrió y asintió.

-Este ritual comienza al estar dentro del closet,a oscuras y en silencio. Durante unos minutos, ya que creas que haya pasado el tiempo suficiente debes

prender un fósforo y mantenerlo frente a ti. Mina asintió.

¿se supone que con eso estás creando una puerta?. Preguntó –mas bien, abriendo una, debes decir: "Muéstrame la luz o déjame en la oscuridad". Mina asintió.

-solo una vela y yo. Dijo –así es, solo una y tu Consiguiendo así,escuchar algunos susurros o pequeños ruidos cerca de ti, pero si no alcanzas a escuchar algo,

deberás esperar unos minutos y repetir lo que acabas de hacer. Mina asintió con complacencia.

-se supone que detrás de mi, habrá alún demonio. Kaolinette asintió -así es Mina, la obscuridad junto al fuego y el hechizo, hacen que la puerta se abra y el demonio que te sienta, vaya por ti, como sabes, alos demonios y los vampiros les encanta nuestra sangre y no van a perder ningúna oportunidad de conseguir un poco. Mina asintió.

\- ¿y que pasa si ya he escuchado los sonidos?. Preguntó.

-Si ya has escuchado los sonidos, rápidamente deberás de encender el fósforo, ya que, si esperas un momento, sentirás como algo te agarra desde atrás y

no logras escapar, solamente consiguiendo un trauma realmente fuerte. Mina asintió, llenos de emoción sus azules ojos, Kaolinette sonrió.

¿Te atreves?. Preguntó, la rubia asintió.

-desde luego que me atrevo. Kaolinete sonrió.

-entonces: espero verte el día de mañana. Dijo, Mina asintió y ambas se despidieron.

A la 1 de la mañana, Mina estaba sola en su cuarto, completamente a obscuras, cuando miró la caja de fósforos.

-vamos Mina Carolina, puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo, quieres tentar a la suerte, desafiar al destino, debes y puedes hacerlo. Dijo,apagó la luz y se metió en el closet, encendió una cerilla.

-muéstrame la luz o déjame en la obscuridad. Dijo suavecito, la cerilla se apagó de repente, Mina comenzó a escuchar ruidos, la volvió a encender, pero algo se la sopló por detrás, la volvió a encender aterrorizada, pero la risa que escuchó la dejó fría, se le apagó una vez mas, escuchó una voz en su oído.

-querías ver la obscuridad, déjame enseñártela. Mina chilló al ser agarrada por detrás, un grito agudo y penetrante, se vieron muchos destellos rojos y un túnel infinito, Mina cayó con el demonio hasta el infierno, no supo cuando terminó, cuanto tiempo pasó desde la tortura, pero al volver a su casa, desarrolló mucho miedo hacia la obscuridad y mas nunca pudo volver a dormir con la luz apagada y la puerta del closet abierta, ya que, siempre veía ese horrible par de ojos rojos color sangre.

Fin.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan extrañado demasiado, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Estoy terminando mis viejos proyectos, así que: iré en calma con los nuevos.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estimulante REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo,intento espantarles el sueño.

Séptimo juego: el juego de la personalidad.

Amy Misuno, estaba enojada por todo lo que había pasado, culpaba a la vida de todo su sufrimiento, de la pérdida de su novio, de la pérdida de sus amigas y aunque, Mina había vuelto, ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue, Amy se sentía disgustada, debía hacer algo para vengarse, de Zafiro por haberla dejado, de su suerte, debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

De tantas cosas que vio, por las calles y demás, encontró el consultorio de una mujer llamada Circónia, el letrero decía "clarividente y guía espiritual"; Amy no se lo pensó y entró:

¿en que puedo ayudarte querida?¿para que vienes a mi consulta?. Preguntó la anciana mujer.

Quiero cambiar señora. Dijo Amy con voz tímida, tras tragar saliva.

¿Qué quieres cambiar niña?. Preguntó la anciana bruja –todo, quiero ser atrevida, sexy y en resumen, todo lo opuesto que soy. La mujer arrugada sonrió.

¿algún problema en especial?. Preguntó –si, mi novio se fue, me dejó. Ella asintió.

Tu novio está perdido, en un lugar del que está tratando de escapar con otros 2 chicos, uno ciego y una chica, cada vez que están a punto de llegar, los guardianes cambian la estructura de la ciudad, puede que algún día lo consigan, si tu novio y sus hermanos, atacan a la vez, en los 4 puntos cardinales. Amy asintió.

-probablemente eso nunca ocurra, yo…¡yo quiero tener una vida!¡quiero ser feliz!. Exclamó la peli azul, la anciana asintió.

-tu necesitas el juego de la personalidad. Los ojos de Amy se abrieron muchísimo.

\- ¿el que?. Preguntó -el Juego de la Personalidad. Repitió Circónia como si nada.

\- ¿Cómo se juega?¿que debo hacer?. Preguntó Amy, Circónia se aclaró y comenzó a explicar:

-Para jugarlo, debes hacerlo en la noche, preferentemente después de la medianoche, pero antes de las cuatro de la mañana. Amy asintió, Circónnia sonrió de modo indulgente, Amy tenía la misma expresión que su novio Zafiro, ella lo sabía, porque salía con el brujo que había enviado al príncipe a la ciudad sin luz, en post de sus hermanos.

\- ¿Cómo debo jugarlo?. Preguntó Amy -debes jugar sola, ya que este

juego solo se trata de ti, de nadie más. Amy asintió.

-así será señora Circónia, dígame ¿Qué debo hacer?¿cuales son los preparativos?. Amy se había emocionado, la posibilidad, de ser opuesta a lo que ella era, era algo que quería con desespero.

-las preparaciones pueden ser algo complicadas. Necesitas un espejo de tamaño regular y uno de tamaño grande; una

alternativa es usar una ventana de la casa que pueda reflejar la mayoría de tu cuerpo. Amy asintió.

-puedo conseguirlo ¿Qué mas?. Preguntó tomando presurosas notas, Circónia se apresuró en contestar.

-También necesitarás una foto tuya en donde solo aparezcas tú, y,

al final, dos velas. Amy asintió.

¿algún color en especial?. Preguntó –es indistinto. Respondió la anciana, la peli azul, quería que la bruja continuara, casi sin proponérselo, había encontrado la solución a su problema.

-Empieza en el horario indicado, sentado en una mesa. Pon al frente tuyo el espejo regular con tu foto al pie del espejo y las dos velas encendidas a cada

lado de la foto. Detrás de ti debe estar el espejo grande o, si quieres, ubícate detrás de la ventana grande de tu casa. Amy asintió.

-entendido ¿Qué mas debo hacer?. preguntó -cuando todo eso esté preparado,

podrás empezar. Dijo Circónia con calma - ¿será peligroso?. Preguntó la muchacha, la vieja rió con diversión.

-mi niña, todo tiene un grado de peligro, la única manera de que no te expongas a el, es que te quedes inmóvil en tu cama. Amy asintió,ansiosa por la explicación, Circónia lo notó y continuó:

-sentado al frente del espejo, di tus datos personales, como el nombre completo, fecha de nacimiento, estatura y demás, siempre dirigiéndote a tu reflejo. Amy asintió.

\- ¿Qué pasa si para uno verificar dice algo que no es?. preguntó

-si dices un dato falso o algo que no sea personal, el juego no funcionará y deberás intentarlo después de nueve días. Respondió Circónia.

\- ¿y si por casualidad yo?. Comenzó a preguntar Amy pero Circónia la calló -aquellos que lo intentaron de nuevo antes de los nueve días, olvidaron quiénes eran y no recordaron nada. Amy asintió.

-entendido, la verdad por delante. Circónia repitió el gesto de la muchacha, la cual miraba, absorta en sus palabras.

-Al decir tus datos, si las velas se apagan, no te asustes: significa que el juego ha comenzado. Amy se estremeció, todos los bellos del cuerpo se le levantaron del puro terror, pero por mas, que en un momento pensó en irse, no se movió de la silla, ni un milímetro.

-Notarás que, en el espejo, unas velas se encienden, pero

eso no significa que tus velas también lo estén. Amy asintió.

\- ¿soy yo la que se refleja?. Preguntó –no, no eres tu. Respondió Circónia, Amy meneó la cabeza dudosa.

-pero, si el reflejo es el mío ¿Cómo puede decirme que no soy yo?. Circónia tomó aire, era importante lograr toda la paciencia posible ya que: ese no era un tema fácil.

-En la iluminación te verás a ti misma, pero te repito que no es un reflejo. Deberás darte cuenta de que: tu foto no está, es parte del juego. La explicación es esta: acabas de invocar una dimensión. No es tu «otro yo», y difícilmente se le denominaría como

un demonio, es más bien un ente de una dimensión distinta de la nuestra y ha tomado tu foto para asimilarte. Amy entendió por fin.

-con que es un espíritu incorpóreo de otro lado. Circónia asintió –así es, la única manera en la que el puede funcionar en nuestra dimensión, es asimilando una forma de alguien de aquí. Explicó, Amy asintió.

\- ¿puede continuar por favor?. Preguntó, la bruja asintió y retomó su explicación.

-Empieza de forma correcta: salúdalo cordialmente. Evita preguntar su nombre, como también evita decir el tuyo; no debes saludar con tonos bruscos, ni malas

palabras. Amy se indignó.

\- ¡yo nunca he hecho eso!. Exclamó, Circónia la tranquilizó – no es por ti, debo darte todas las instrucciones bien, para que lo hagas correctamente, supe de alguien a quien por hacerlo, el juego le salió mal, puede o no puede que tú saludes de esa manera, pero te repito que no es una réplica de ti, es un ente que tomó tu apariencia y este ente odia los malos modales, así que evita cualquier comportamiento asintió con energía.

-Si lo haces, el ente te responderá amablemente y continuará la conversación, pero si hablas incorrectamente, o usas por error alguna insolencia, el ente se enfurecerá, su rostro de deteriorará y ese rostro se convertirá en tu reflejo. Algunos

viven con eso, otros se suicidan. La peli azul ahogó un grito al la anciana terminar de decir lo expresado.

¿ti?¿tie?¿tiene usted alguna foto?. Preguntó, la anciana asintió audiblemente, el ojo que Amy pensó que era solo una decoración del báculo, estiró las alas como si despertara, voló a su alrededor y en una luz azul que salió del mismo, mostró a la muchacha, no menos de 20 personas, que tenían las facciones como sifueran cera derretida, Amy ahogó un grito, la anciana asintió mientras el ojo volvía a su lugar en el báculo, Circónia tomó un vaso de agua que descansaba a su izquierda.

\- ¿quieres?. Le preguntó a Amy -s, si por favor. Dijo la muchacha pensando en el efecto nosivo que tendría ese ente en su vida si no se andaba con cuidado.

-Tras haber dado un buen comienzo, podrás preguntar cualquier cosa que quieras saber acerca de ti, si es que deseas. En este punto, si tienes alguna duda

sobre tu personalidad, o de algún trauma que hayas olvidado, este es el momento de saberlo. Amy asintió.

\- ¿me mentirá para aprovecharse de mi?. preguntó -No te preocupes, este ente te responderá con total honestidad,

así que pregúntale lo que quieras; es opcional siempre y cuando te fijes en sus velas. Amy asintió.

-las velas serán para el como su reloj ¿me equiboco?. Preguntó –en lo absoluto, A medida que avanza el tiempo, sus velas se consumirán. Cuando

sus velas estén acabándose, termina la conversación preguntándole: «¿Quién eres?». Amy asintió, la verdad estabasinntiendo miedo y un poco de arrepentimiento por habérsele ocurrido esa idea.

si te estás arrepintiendo, toma tus cosas y vete, no quiero perder mi tiempo con cobardes. Dijo la anciana bruja malhumorada –discúlpeme, no volverá a pasar, continúe, se lo pido por favor. Rogó Ami –bien, oirás que el ente pronunciará tu nombre. Contéstale: «Así me llamo yo». Amy asintió.

-entendido señora Circónia. dijo

-tras esa afirmación, sus velas se apagarán; no te preocupes, significa que el juego está en su apogeo máximo. Amy asintió.

-ahora ¿Qué pasará?. Preguntó la muchacha, la anciana sonrió con malevolencia.

-Es momento de usar el espejo o la ventana grande. Como ocurrió antes, una iluminación saldrá como reflejo, pero no a base de velas, sino del mismo ente. Amy tembbló.

-por Artemisa, eso no debe ser nada bueno. Dijo –efectivamente. Corroboró la anciana

-en sus ojos y en su boca saldrá una luz anaranjada: lo has enfurecido y la única manera de apaciguar el odio hacia ti es contarle todos tus secretos. Estarás

corroborando que en realidad eres quien afirmas ser. Debes contar cada secreto personal que hayas guardado, desde secretos que solo tú conoces y nadie

más, hasta secretos tan vergonzosos que preferirías llevártelo a la tumba por miedo a la ridiculización y a la vergüenza. Si por error mencionas algo que

no es secreto, o lo mencionas incorrectamente, el ente saldrá de lo que uses como reflejo y te atrapará; esa mirada te petrificará —no importa que trates

de huir, no hay forma de hacerlo—, y la peor parte es que te devorará los ojos y la boca, condenándote a no ver ni poder hablar para la eternidad. Amy se levantó de la silla ¿de verdad merecía la pena todo eso? Zafiro fue a buscar a sus hermanos, ella quería cambiar para olvidarlo, pero tenía temor a equivocarse como Serena se había equivocado con el hitori kakurembo, pero luego pensó, que si ya había llegado hasta allá, no valía la pena que diera marcha atrás, volvió a sentarse, suspiró, se pasó las manos por los pantalones, recogió lo que había tirado.

-disculpe mi grosería honorable Circónia, no volverá a suceder. Aseguró la peli azul.

-eso espero. Dijo la anciana que a todas estas, solo quería finalizar el relato y recibir su recompensa.

-Al final, si has mencionado tus secretos, habrás apaciguado la ira del ente y desaparecerá. Estarás en plena oscuridad y oirás tu voz de nuevo, preguntándote:

«¿Qué quieres cambiar de ti?». Eso significa que has ganado y tienes la oportunidad de cambiar algún rasgo físico o de personalidad que desees; ese es el objetivo del

juego. Si deseas cambiar algún carácter físico, como ser más fuerte, jamás engordar o ser más guapo, a la mañana siguiente podrás percibir el cambio realizado.

Si es un carácter psicológico, como ser habilidoso con los instrumentos, más inteligente o ser carismático con todos, a la mañana siguiente aparecerá.

Notar el cambio de los caracteres psicológico es más difícil; simplemente entiende que, en el ámbito que pediste el cambio, la habilidad te saldrá naturalmente,

como si siempre hubieras sido así. Amy suspiró, si hacía todo bien, no habría nada que temer.

-pero hay una adbertencia en todo esto mi querida niña. Dijo Circónia calmadamente –dígame señora Circónia. Pidió Amy con amabilidad y con un amago de sonrisa.

-no trates de jugarlo por segunda vez. Puede que hayas ganado, pero el ente aún no acepta que eres quien afirma ser, por eso te vigilará. No

sentirás esas presencias como si alguien te vigilara, solo te observará cuando te reflejes en espejos, ventanas y demás. Pero, al jugar por segunda vez,

caerás en su trampa: en el momento más inesperado, te atrapará y te encerrará en su dimensión, mientras que él ocupará tu lugar en el mundo. Amy asintió.

-muchas gracias señora, se lo agradezco ¿Cómo puedo pagarle?. Preguntó la muchacha.

-no es mucho lo que pido, solo quiero esa pluma que tienes en el bolsillo. Amy se espantó –pe, pero ¿Por qué quiere mi luma?. Preguntó.

-es solo el capricho de una vieja anciana, que sabe que ese cacharro no te será útil ¿no es así? Sailor Mercury. Amy se levantó y salió disparada de la sala, temiendo que ese juego no le trajera mas que problemas.

Amy se lo pensó, al menos 15 días, se lo pensó, decidió que si lo intentaría, buscó todo lo que le pidieron y a la 1 de la madrugada, encendió las velas.

-Amy Úriko Misuno Sulino, 16 años, 10 de septiembre, tipo de sangre A, 58 kilos. Así como dijo Circónia, así ocurrió, sus velas se apagaron y se encendieron en el reflejo de detrás, se dio la vuelta, se vio con la ropa que tenía en la foto, su mirada seria y ojos azules chispeantes.

-buenas noches. Dijo Amy –buenas noches. Respondió su reflejo.

\- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?. Preguntó la peli azul.

-adelante. Dijo el reflejo, solo hizo una pregunta, que fue rápidamente contestada, Amy se armó de valor.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?. Le preguntó, lafigura respondió calmada –Amy Úriko Misuno Sulino. La dueña del nombre negó.

-así me llamo yo. Dijo, las belas se apagaron y de verdad sintió terror al ver el reflejo de la luz naranja emanando de esa prescencia, no perdió mas tiempo, lo contó todo, sus secretos obscuros, los vergonzosos, todo, absolutamente todo, la obscuridad la innundó de repente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres cambiar?. Preguntó su misma voz en la obscuridad.

-quiero ser mas atrevida, mas curvilínea, mas sexy, quiero ser el centro de las miradas y las atenciones, quiero ser irresistible para los chicos que me gusten. La figura rió.

-está hecho. Dijo y la dejó sola.

En los meses posteriores, Amy fue la mas popular, la mas sexy y en resumen, la mejor en todos los aspectos, decidió que podía intentarlo, a pesar de la adbertencia de la anciana, pero, cuando lo invocó por segunda vez, el ente la atrapó en su dimensión en un momento de descuido, llegó a ver a Circónia.

-te traje lo que me pediste. Le dijo el ente, la bruja tomó la pluma.

-un trato es un trato, Armageón. El sonrió con maligna sonrisa –así es, pero ahora, me llaman Amy. Dijo con triunfo y diversión.

Fin.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén de lo mejor ¡acá hay!¡otro capi de la historia!.

Un poco abandonada si, pero no olvidada, haciendo otros proyectos, espero que este, pronto reciba mas apoyo.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, intento que no puedan dormir algunas noches ¡muhahahahahahahah!.

Octavo juego: El juego del relojero.

Setsuna Meiou lo había perdido todo, sus príncipes desaparecieron, sus reyes se volvieron locos y su planeta, cayó en desgracia, Setsuna Meiou era infeliz, absolutamente infeliz, deseaba poder devolver el tiempo, no saltar a otra línea temporal, simplemente, quería retroceder el calendario hasta aquel fatídico día, en el que Háruka, se hizo amiga de la adrenalina, ese pequeño tropiezo que la llevó a otro, otro y otro, hasta encontrar, lo que finalmente, la mató.

Setsuna caminaba por el castillo Li, dentro de poco, sería ocupado por el príncipe Damon, sus padres, su hermana Sabrina y a pesar de que los 2 príncipes le caían bien, ella no sentía lealtad por los futuros reyes y con un equipo destrozado, donde solo quedaban 3, dudaba seriamente, que pudieran defender el planeta de futuras conquistas si no estaban, ninguno de los portadores del cristal obscuro, ni la sailor que podía manipularlo, llegó a la biblioteca, quería una solución, que de verdad fuera buena, comenzó a revisar textos y libros, cuando repentinamente, vio un pergamino morado, estaba dentro de una caja de cristal, la muchacha se acercó a ella, en lugar de una llave convencional, tenía un pasador en forma de pluma transformadora, Setsuna colocó la pluma, la caja brilló de morado, se abrió, la muchacha, tomó el pergamino, lo desenrrolló, en las esquinas del documento, habían relojes, 4 grandes relojes que parecían estar dibujados con sangre, Setsuna se alarmó, las letras que formaban las palabras, que a su vez, formaban las oraciones, estaban, desparramadas y definitivamente, parecía sangre, el pergamino decía:

"paga tu tributo al pregonero del relojero".

Setsuna miró el pergamino, escuchó la puerta, quitó la pluma, que cerró el cajón de cristal, enrolló el pergamino, lo escondió dentro de su camisa y fue a otra estantería a ver otro libro, le sorprendió, que estubiera frío como un trozo de hielo, Phanton entró.

-buenas noches Setsuna. Dijo –general. Contestó ella haciendo una leve reveréncia.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer tu hija?. Preguntó el - ¿yo señor?. Preguntó ella, Phanton tenía un radar para detectar cosas.

-digo por los nuevos reyes. Comenzó el, ella suspiró –retirarme señor, sin sailor uranus ni sailor Némesis, no podemos hacer demasiado. El asintió.

-eso es verdad. Dijo por fin, cerró los ojos, suspiró y los abrió una vez mas.

-voy a ver como pasa todo, pero en cuanto tenga oportunidad, voy a ir por mi ahijado y sus hermanos. El corazón de Setsuna se llenó de esperanza.

-señor Phanton. Dijo la muchacha –tranquila hija, todo se acomodará o definitivamente, sucumbirá. Dijo el, ella asintió, se despidieron y cada uno, siguió su camino.

Setsuna, se fue a su cuarto, una hermosa habitación decorada en distintos tonos de morado, se sentó en la cama, extendió el pergamino, que a pesar de haber estado en contacto con su piel, seguía helado, ella tomó la pluma, con la punta de la luna,se abrió una de las muñecas, dejó caer la cálida sangre en el medio del pergamino, y sorprendente fue, cuando se cortó el primer mensaje y apareció un segundo, mucho mas largo y mas inquietante a medida de que los ojos de la sailor del tiempo, lo iban descubriendo.

"Si tu sangre es pura y la luna se alza en todo su esplendor, considérate afortunado, ya que las condiciones son idóneas y eres digno de jugar. Trata de

alejarte de la mácula de los impuros, busca la soledad que tan solo la noche te proporcionará y disponte a bailar con las sombras. Permanece todo un día

sin despegar los brazos del cuerpo, ya que deberás usarlos para complacer al Relojero, y, cuando el sol se oculte, siéntete libre de moverlos."

"Debes romper o esconder todos los espejos que te acompañen, oculta todo reflejo, proceda del agua o del filo reluciente del metal, y porta contigo un vidrio

circular. Que la oscuridad te cubra y el silencio lo llene todo con su morbosa presencia. Solo entonces cierra tus ojos, abre la boca y junta tus manos

formando una petición. La fría noche y el tic-tac de un reloj de cuco deben acompañarte o no te considerará digno. Espera sin prisa, pues él se demorará.

Trata de no moverte y concentra tu mente en el recorrido de las delgadas agujas del cuco. Que la parsimonia del reloj cubra tu pensamiento, deja que te

meza con suavidad y ternura mientras él se acerca llenándolo todo de amargura."

"Si tu petición es aceptada, así te lo hará saber: el frío soplo del Relojero recorrerá tu garganta. No cierres la boca cuando así lo haga, no vaya a considerarlo

una impertinencia. Tu presencia le es grata mientras su aliento sea frío. Si un fulgor cálido recorre tu boca, has sido considerado impuro; mantén entonces

la postura y no dejes de rogar con tus manos. Si el relojero lo considera, quizá te mate sin sufrimiento. Si eres declarado apto, tienes la obligación

de proseguir."

"El siguiente paso requiere de una coordinación y práctica difíciles de lograr, son pocos los que invierten su tiempo en dominar el movimiento que a continuación

te describiré. Sin abandonar tu posición inicial, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, extiende tus brazos al techo, formando con ellas dos agujas

que marquen las doce. Debes ser preciso, como un reloj, y cuando la noche llegue a su culmen, acompaña sin error la acompasada respiración de tu reloj

de cuco rojo. Que las agujas y tus brazos sean uno, muévete segundo a segundo con una exactitud milimétrica, y cuando tus extremidades se encuentren y

no puedas acompañar a tu cuco, agacha la cabeza y recita:"

"«Pido perdón espíritu Relojero, pero la endeble condición humana me impide ser reloj»."

"Espera sin mover los brazos… El silencio debe extenderse hasta cubrir cada rincón. No has sido capaz de complacer al Relojero. No importa cuánto lo intentes

ni con cuánto ímpetu realices los movimientos, no serás capaz de completar un solo minuto. Sentirás el desprecio y el odio hasta casi palparlos; deberás

ser castigado por el Relojero."

"Recibirás un único golpe, con el que serás marcado de por vida. Ten cuidado de no gritar ni gemir, el Relojero desprecia a los débiles y tú aún debes demostrarle

que eres digno de su don. Es entonces cuando debes armarte de valor. No cuentas con el favor del relojero, él te desprecia y te considera un ser prepotente,

que lo ha convocado sin ser digno. Debes, entonces, mostrar tu humildad y derramar tu propia sangre. Usa un cuchillo afilado o cualquier objeto cortante.

Sé rápido y preciso, no te lo pienses mucho, a él no le gustará. Corta tu dedo más largo y tu dedo más corto de tu mano más útil y no pronuncies palabra

alguna. Ni gimas ni muestres dolor. De hecho, esfuérzate por parecer feliz mientras te seccionas los dedos. Has demostrado valía, ahora mereces un premio.

El relojero no dudará en otorgártelo… cuando completes el último paso."

"Coloca los dedos cercenados sobre el espejo que debes traer contigo. Debe ser circular y grande. Deposítalos en el centro formando con ellos dos agujas.

Con tu propia sangre, escribe en latín los números que componen un reloj, del uno al doce, y guarda silencio de nuevo. Contempla al espejo intensamente,

desafíalo con tu mirada. Obsérvalo e intenta no parpadear. Llega entonces lo más letal del rito. Ahí, a tu espalda, si has realizado bien cada paso y si

miras con la suficiente atención, verás durante una fracción de segundo al Relojero. Son pocos los que superan su visión sin padecer traumas ni dolencias

mentales; pero que no te dé miedo la locura, si ves al Relojero, contarás con su don…"

"Tienes ahora la facultad de explorar la dimensión atemporal. Tu cuerpo permanecerá ahí donde lo dejes, pero tu mente viajará hacia la lejanía. Pocos han

descrito lo que reina en ese mundo, tan solo se sabe que permanecer demasiado tiempo en él cambia a la gente. Mientras permanezcas ahí, tu cuerpo no se

corromperá. Lo que parecen años en la dimensión atemporal son en realidad milésimas. Cuando retornes de ella, el tiempo no habrá transcurrido en tu realidad.

Muchos de los poseedores del don del Relojero no retornan jamás de esta dimensión, y su cuerpo simplemente se marchita. Pero esto únicamente ocurre si

decides quedarte allí indefinidamente. Decide bien, ya que luego no habrá vuelta atrás. Contar con este don es útil si se emplea con medida. Pues frenar el

transcurso del tiempo mientras tu mente tiene una eternidad para pensar, es útil en muchas situaciones. Son mucho los que lo darían todo por detener el

tiempo unos instantes y descansar del ajetreo de sus vidas. Pero hay inconvenientes a los que debes enfrentarte. No te preocupes por tus dedos, los recuperarás

tras completar el rito. Pero vigila con atención: una vez que hayas visto al Relojero, este te seguirá. Por lo general creerás verlo reflejado en un espejo

o en la luna de un reloj, pero otras lo observarás con detalle, contemplándote con su diabólica sonrisa frente a tu lecho cuando despiertes entre sudores

de una pesadilla que él habrá provocado."

Setsuna se quedó helada, era la solución ¡esa era la solución! Vio como el pergamino, comenzaba a emborronar las letras del segundo mensaje.

¡no!. Exclamó la muchacha haciéndose un nuevo corte, le tomó una fotografía con su celular, cuando vio, que todo el texto se veía bien, dejó que el pergamino se marchitara hasta el primer mensaje, lo devolvió a la biblioteca y comenzó a estudiarlo, una y otra vez, lo leyó hasta que lo pudo recitar a la perfección.

Comenzó a practicar, practicar y practicar, los movimientos una y otra vez, viendo el reloj que tenía, haciéndolo al milímetro, hasta donde podía llegar, con una perfecta coreografía, practicó y practicó, practicó y practicó, hasta que le salió de forma perfecta, luego, pulió su Umbral del dolor, para aguantar lo que habría de venir.

Cuando les comentó a Hotaru y Michiru, las 2 se quedaron anonadadas con el plan.

-no se Setsu. Dijo Michiru –no creo que esto funcione. Aseguró –seguro que lo hará. Dijo Hotaru.

-pero, es muy arriesgado. Dijo Michiru –si, lo se, pero…es la única forma que se me ocurre hacer. Explicó Setsuna.

-pero amiga, no es ¿no es mas fácil que utilices la puerta del tiempo y retrocedas?. Preguntó Hotaru, Setsuna negó.

-eso me llevará tiempo y quiero resultados rápidos, esto es lo mas rápido. Dijo ella, las otras 2, asintieron de mala gana.

\- ¿podemos intentar convencerte de no hacerlo?. Preguntó Michiru, Setsuna negó con la firmeza de su mirada en los ojos de sus amigas.

El día indicado, en el que ya se sentía lista, Setsuna fue a la casa de campo abandonada de la fallecida princesa Serena, preparó todo, escondió los espejos, lo hizo todo con miedo, pero con la determinación de su posición, a 5 para las 12, se puso en posición y a las 12, comenzó a moverse, lentamente, tras haber estado esperando el símbolo, que era ese viento helado, ese frío, que sentía en su boca y que era el mismo frío, de su pergamino, en el momento indicado, llegó al final de la coreografía, al no poder segguir, el aliento frío, se volvió cálido, demasiado cálido, tubo muchísimo miedo, pero se armó de valor y dijo lo que correspondía.

-Pido perdón espíritu Relojero, pero la endeble condición humana me impide ser reloj.

Palpó el silencio y el desprecio, palpó el pensar del relojero, casi podía escucharlo decir:

"niña tonta y endeble,que no supiste complacerme, mereces un castigo".

Setsuna lo pensó "lo merezco"; en ese momento, llegó el golpe, un certero golpe, como con un cayado de madera, ella quiso gemir, pero su único gesto, fue apretar las piernas, se levantó con desición, como tantas veces había practicado, sonrió como una maniava y se cortó los dedos pedidos, hizo todo lo que se le requirió, ya después, tendría tiempo para llorar y gritar, al finalizar de hacer el sangriento reloj, miró el mismo, por un segundo, miró al relojero, un espíritu con la piel quemada y ojos de un azul hipotérmico, lo siguiente que sintió, fue un cosquilleo.

-tu don está activo. Escuchó que le decía el espíritu con 5 voces graves.

-aprovéchalo bien. La risa macabra se escuchó, Setsuna aterrorizada, encendió las luces y se dedicó a gritar y a llorar como quería, a pesar de que nuevamente, todo estaba en orden.

Setsuna investigó en el infinito cúmulo de conocimientos del tiempo, con su cuerpo en suspensión, padecía pesadillas de vez en cuando, veía al relojero igual, por precauciónn, retiró todos los espejos, un día, en el que se hallaba en la biblioteca plateada del tiempo, leyendo, por el rabillo del ojo, vio algo, un chico, inconmensurablemente pálido, con los ojos totalmente negros, como si fuera ciego, le sonreía.

-muchas gracias por tu cuerpo. Le dijo con voz grave y maligna - ¡no!¡espera!¡no me dejes aquí!¡no me dejes aquí!¡no!. gritó Setsuna, mientras quedaba atrapada en el limbo del tiempo, de forma perpétua, el demonio que se apoderó de su cuerpo, intentó matar alos reyes entrantes y fue asesinado, por el generál Phanton, quien sin saberlo, le negó la oportunidad a la chica, de volver a casa.

Fin.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero este jueves sea muy bonito para ustedes, aquí tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Espero les guste y les aterrorice un poquito.

La información es sacada de un video de youtube,así que: ya lo saben.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, intento hacerlas sentir todas las emociones.

Noveno juego: la llamada maldita.

Michiru Kaiou no quería quedarse atrás, seguro que no, todo menos eso, ella quería experimentar como sus amigos y protegidos, aunque algunos experimentos habían salido fatales, sabía que habían sido emocionantes y ella, quería de esa emoción como nadie, la necesitaba, sin ser sailor neptiún, no estaba segura de a donde ir o que hacer, se puso a navegar en la red obscura de Internet, mirando, mirando y mirando, todo, absolutamente todo, estaba fascinada de cuanta información se perdía en la red clara, llegó a una página negra con letras rojas, que solo decía:

El portal de las sombras.

La miró con mas atención, era una página aparentemente hecha por demonios, el contenido se veía francamente aterrador, había una pestaña que se llamaba "ritos divertidos"; Michiru se preguntó para quien serían divertidos, con la morbosa curiosidad, presente en todo mundo, dio click, sintió mucho escalofrío en cuanto comenzó a leer títulos ¡había cientos! Quizás miles, reconoció lo que sus 8 amigos habían jugado y tantos otros, que en la vida, había escuchado, uno en particular le llamó la atención, decía:

"la llamada maldita".

Michiru lo ojeó con calma, su fascinación mezclada con su pavor, hablaba de demonios incorpóreos, esos mismos que iban al encuentro en el hitori kakurembo, no podían darte randes regalos, pero seguro, que te hacían pasar mucho, muchísimo miedo, ella se dedicó a leer:

El rito del teléfono, es un rito muy sencillo, donde presionando el número correcto y con la correcta alineación espiritual, usted podrá atraer a un demonio sin cuerpo a su casa, para pasar un rato muy divertido para el y muy terrorífico para usted."

Tenga en cuenta, las opciones una vez, usted haya ganado en el juego, se describen a continuación ennumerando los botones del 1 al 6 de la siguiente manera:

1 revelar futuro sobre ti, que puede cambiarse. 2 secreto sobre ti que desconocías y que cambiará tu vida. 3 recibir una habilidad como mas facilidad para las cosas. 4 heridas que serán cicatrizadas fácilmente. 5 amor correspondido. 6 en el cuarto del espectro, un objeto que siempre deseaste.

"Lo que debe hacer es muy simple, requiere solamente de unas pequeñas cosas: 2 teléfonos, uno para usted y otro para el espectro, 2 habitaciones: ambas cerradas con las puertas en su sitio, debe entonces, una vez hecho esto, marcar el "616", debe dejar que repique hasta que el demonio conteste, le hará unas preguntas para saber si es usted, si cuelga de una vez, el ritual se acaba, pero no intente volver a llamar, ha provocado su ira, y el, no será compasivo, su juego es sencillo, depende de lo que sea, debe impedir que lo haga, una vez, el cuelgue por primera vez, dará el juego por terminado, debe entonces, llamar por segunda vez y elegir su premio, una vez, que ambos se hayan puesto de acuerdo, el colgará por segunda vez, no volverá a su casa, por esa noche y si lo intenta, queda a riesgo de ofrecerse como portador".

Michiru pasó el dedo índice por la línea invisible que separaba las palabras, sonrió, sería un juego de niños, había visto muchas cosas peores, así que: no sería tan malo, sonrió, ya tenía un plan.

En la casa de la familia Tsukino, done los reyes Keit y Serendi habían perdido a su hija, Michiru decidió utilizarla como lugar del rito, ya que, esta había sido abandonada después de la muerte de la princesa Serena, consiguió los 2 teléfonos, los puso en cuartos distintos, cerró la puerta de uno, cerró la puerta de donde se hallaba, marcó y esperó con el corazón en un puño, timbró la primera vez, la segunda vez y la tercera, a la cuarta, escuchó que alguien lo tomaba y se reía suavemente.

¿hola?. Preguntó Michiru duvitativa, la risa incrementó - ¿hola?. Preguntó una vez mas.

¿Cómo te llamas?. Preguntó una voz atemorizadora y horripilante del otro lado del teléfono, no se entrecortaba ni por maldad ni por miedo, se entrecortaba de pura diversión.

-Michiru, Michiru Kaiou. Dijo ella con calma.

\- ¿Qué eres?. Preguntó la aterrorizadora voz –una sailor scout. Dijo la peliazul, con la mano derecha, donde sostenía el teléfono temblando incontrolablemente.

¿Cuál eres?. Preguntó el –soy sailor neptiún. Dijo ella con calma.

\- ¿quieres jugar?. Le preguntó el con diversión y una risa malvada.

-s…si. Dijo ella - ¿quieres jugar a morir?. Le preguntó el carcajeándose, de puro placer y diversión.

-si. Dijo ella, en ese momento, con la luz apagada y la puerta cerrada, vio como algo rojo intentaba traspasarla, mientras la risa, de esa cosa, se escuchaba en el teléfono, Michiru se asustó, quizo salir de ahí, pero si salía, era chica muerta y eso, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

\- ¡barrera obscura!. Lanzó ella, la barrera se pegó a la puerta, como muchas veces lo había hecho, escuchó la risa de la cosa, del demonio.

-esto es muy divertido. Dijo el con su voz horripilante, la barrera comenzó a tener trazas rojas, de garras, Michiru intentaba no gritar ni suplicar, pero era muy difícil, no sucumbir a la tentación, la barrera se rompió y la puerta a continuación, vio por los trazos, a una cosa verde fosforescente, de ojos negros, cabello negro y cara, muy, muy mala.

\- ¡vete!. Exclamó Michiru - ¡largo!. Repitió, el demonio estiró su mano através de la puerta y Michiru no pudo contener el grito.

\- ¡nooooooo!. Chilló desesperada, el teléfono se colgó, la muchacha miró la endidura, el demonio ya no estaba, con puro terror, llamó una vez mas, porque era lo que tenía que hacer.

Me lo pasé muy bien. Dijo el demonio, Michiru solo respiraba, era evidente que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, presionó el 1 sin pensarlo, sin dejarlo hablar demasiado.

-vas a ser llevada al infierno. Dijo el demonio, escuchaba su voz en el teléfono y en el cuarto, eso no era posible, Michiru miró el espejo con terror, 2 manos verdes, se apreciaban saliendo de este y estirándose al infinito.

Por mi. La risa del demonio fue aterradora, mientras ichiru intentaba soltarse, intentaba liberarse pero era imposible, el demonio la arrastró al interior del espeo, mientras los chillidos de la chica, llenaban el baño, nadie la oiría gritar, en el infierno, fue asesinada mil veces, sin llegar a morir jamás, en otra pira, vio a Serena y se espantó, por como el destino, juega cruelmente con los deseos prohibidos, mientras el demonio, que era su carcelero y su verdugo, por fin, adquiría un cuerpo físico, tan horripilante, como su cuerpo espiritual.

Fin.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

No es el fin, pero en este orden los compilé y por eso, lo sigo.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un grandioso REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de aoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero entretenerlas.

Décimo juego: El Ojo de la Sangre.

Rey Ino, estaba sentada en su casa, pensando y pensando, en todo lo que había pasado con sus amigas, decidió poner las cosas en claro, intentar hacer algo, pero, como no era portadora de ningún cristal, eso era imposible, se puso a pensar.

-no deberías darle tantas vueltas a las cosas. Dijo su abuelo, ella lo miró, el abuelo se hacía el tonto, pero, claramente, sabía mucho mas de lo que dejaba ver.

-abuelo, dime ¿Por qué dices eso?. Preguntó la muchacha –porque si, lo estás pensando demasiado. Dijo el anciano.

\- ¿no se supone que debes decirme que no lo haga?. Preguntó Rey - ¿dejarías de hacerlo porque yo te lo pidiera?. Preguntó el anciano.

-no. Dijo la muchacha por fin, el asintió.

-bien; entonces: escúchame bien, debes leer bien lo que vas a hacer y la forma de detenerlo, si no la hay, debes pensártelo muy bien, de verdad muy bien. Dijo el anciano, la pelinegra asintió.

-si abuelo, lo haré. Dijo por fin –hija, ten cuidado. Pidió el anciano con calma, Rey lo abrazó tras asentir.

Duró varios días leyendo, de todo, para buscar el ritual mas adecuado, para purgar su necesidad, por fin, encontró un capítulo con un nombre muy escalofriante, simplemente, se titulaba el ojo de la sangre, le llamó la atención y comenzó a ojear el ritual.

"¿Nunca antes has deseado algo con toda tu alma…Tanto que estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguirlo?

Si es así, y quieres obtener lo que deseas a cualquier precio te hablaré, oh aventurero, del Ojo de La Sangre."

La muchacha se quedó anonadada, su corazón apretando en su pecho, eso era lo que buscaba, tomó un poco de aire y continuó leyendo.

"Antes que nada debes saber que al ojo le gustan los juegos, por lo tanto, si decides seguir adelante con esto, se espera que estés dispuesto a jugar."

Rey engullía las palabras casi con febrilidad, casi con desesperación, serviría, sabía que sería aterrorizante, pero no le importaba, seguiría adelante, pase lo que pase.

"Primero que nada procura estar solo en casa, así nadie podrá interrumpir.

Luego de este punto, no habrá vuelta atrás. Si decides no jugar, solo vete, cierra el libro y olvida que alguna vez estuviste ante la presencia de

El Ojo de la Sangre. Pero si decides jugar, no te preocupes, yo seré tu guía mientras no haya ni la mas mínima señal de duda en tu espíritu."

¿dudas ella? Era una sailor scout, una de las guerreras mas fuertes, podría acabar con lo que se propusiera y enfrentar lo que se propusiera, la siguiente frase del libro, la hizo bufar.

"Buena suerte…"

-desde luego que la tengo, ningún espíritu maligno ha podido conmigo, soy la mejor de mi tipo. Dijo la muchacha orgullosa, la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿ya encontraste lo que buscabas Rey?. Preguntó su abuelo entrando con una taza de te, la chica, no sabía que decir, así que: optó por asentir, el abuelo asintió a su vez, se sentó a su lado, tomó el libro, lo miró y sonrió.

-con que el ojo de la sangre. Dijo con sonrisa nostálgica que no pasó desapercibida ante su nieta, la cual, alzó las cejas mirándolo con asombro.

-yo lo jugué. Dijo el anciano - ¿Por qué abuelo?. Preguntó la muchacha.

-tu padre tenía una enfermedad mortal, incurable, con ese juego, hice el milagro, pero he de adbertirte, que pasé mucho miedo y tube que entrenar fuertemente ¿puedo leerte el rito?. La pelinegra asintió mientras sorbía el te, el abuelo sonrió y se prestó a leer.

"Cuenta hasta diez mientras el ojo te observa. No importa que tan bien guardes tus secretos, mentiras y pecados. el ojo llegará hasta las profundidades

mas recónditas de tu alma y encontrará y desnudará todo aquello que escondes. Si te encuentra indigno no te preocupes, el

juego

ha terminado antes de comenzar y eres libre de irte, o puedes quedarte de espectador. Pero no intentes jugar. Esa es una grave ofensa y recuerda que él

conoce muchas maneras de torturar un alma y un cuerpo.

Pero, si el ojo te ha considerado digno, escucharás en los momentos siguientes un suave tintineo de campanas que parece sonar solo dentro de tu cabeza.

El

juego

ha comenzado y el lleva la ventaja."

¿es muy escalofriante abuelo?. Preguntó Rey un poco asustada –me temo que si, no tienes tiempo de basilar. Dijo el anciano con calma.

\- ¿como pudiste hacerlo?. Preguntó ella anonadada.

-cuando tu padre enfermó, tenía solo 7 años, después de muchas pérdidas, tu abuela estaba muy desesperada, nos había costado mucho concebir a un hijo y lo íbamos a perder por obra y gracia del destino, hay locuras, que solo se hacen por amor mi querida Rey. La muchacha asintió y continuó leyendo atemorizada mientras la admiración y el respeto por su abuelo, se quintuplicaban.

"Rápido, ponte de pie, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Corre y apaga todas las luces que estén encendidas. Todas absolutamente todas, Rómpelas si es necesario porque

has llamado a las criaturas de la oscuridad para que te ayuden y no lo harán si hay alguna fuente de luz en tu hogar. Luego vuelve aquí."

¿aquí?. Preguntó Rey –el libro es como un altar. Dijo su abuelo –sin el, no puedes hacer nada. La pelinegra asintió.

-así que…donde lo deje. Comenzó a conjeturar la rubia –será el punto de salida. Dijo su abuelo con calma.

"Comenzarás a escuchar susurros que parecen seguirte a donde quiera que vayas. Las criaturas de las tinieblas han respondido a tu llamado de ayuda y te

están juzgando.

Si no te han aprobado, las luces volverán a tu hogar y las criaturas te llevarán a las profundidades del abismo donde serás objeto de las mas crueles torturas

y perversiones que nunca han pasado por la mente de los humanos."

Rey tragó saliva –no, no puede ser. Dijo temblando.

¿Por qué quieres hacerlo Rey?. Preguntó su abuelo –quiero recuperar alos amigos que perdí, los que no están. Dijo ella.

\- ¿los amas lo suficiente para aceptar la posibilidad de enemigos y sufrimientos inerentes?. Preguntó el anciano, los ojos violetas de la muchacha, se reflejaron en los negros de su abuelo, hubo un largo silencio.

\- ¡si!. Dijo la muchacha por fin, el asintió y continuó leyendo.

"Pero si has pasado será mejor que continuemos, pues el ojo es impaciente y no le gusta que lo hagan esperar."

¿Cómo las criaturas de la noche te encuentran digno?. Preguntó la muchacha –tienes que aceptar todo lo que eres, lo bueno, lo malo, todo, hasta eso que te da vergüenza, pero que sin lugar a dudas, forma parte d ti. Dijo el anciano, ella asintió.

-andando abuelo, quiero saber que sigue. Dijo la muchacha, el anciano suspiró y sonrió.

-no hay duda de que eres mi nieta. Dijo con orgullo y un poco de obstinación, pensó que eso, la disuadería.

"Corre rápidamente al baño de tu casa, y no prendas la luz, enciérrate y coloca dos velas cerca del espejo, No importa si no tenías velas, ya tendrás dos

en tu bolsillo. espera a escuchar una voz de niña, dulce e infantil que tararea una melodía que seguramente te será conocida de tu infancia. En los momentos

siguientes escucharás como la niña comienza a gritar pidiéndote que toques el espejo. No lo hagas… Será violada, torturada, mutilada , descuartizada y

asesinada. No importa lo que escuches en medio de esa oscuridad, no importa lo que ella diga. No le hagas caso a sus gritos de ayuda. Ella murió hace tiempo,

y nada de lo que hagas puede ayudarla. Esta condenada a vivir sus últimos momentos de vida por la eternidad y no debes intervenir amenos que quieras sufrir

su destino en carne propia.

Todo permanecerá en silencio unos segundos hasta que las dos velas se encenderán de pronto. En el espejo podrás ver el rostro de la niña, sin labios ni

ojos que te mira sonriendo y estira una mano hacia tí para hacerte lo mismo que le hicieron a ella.

No te preocupes, recuerda que las criaturas de la oscuridad están de tu parte y no permitirán que te toque.

El espíritu de la niña entonces se quitará un lazo rojo del cabello y lo dejará en tus manos deseándote buena suerte, ahora sabe que estas jugando al mismo juego que ella perdió hace ya muchos años y ha decidido ayudarte.

Guárdalo en tu bolsillo."

¿Qué le pasó a la niña?. Preguntó Rey - ¿Cómo sabes quien perdió y quien ganó?¿como elige el ojo a sus víctimas?. Preguntó la muchacha.

-todas estas personas que han quedado en substitución de los demonios originales, eran híbridos, hijos no protegidos de sus padres, que por venganza o codicia, retaron al ojo de la sangre, cada año, en el templo de Tartaro, aparece el libro, con los resultados del juego en el año pasado, quien ganó, quien perdió, quien no inició y quien abandonó. Explicó el anciano.

¿lo viste?. Preguntó Rey –así es, cada año, voy a verlo, un requisito de ser ganador del juego. Dijo el anciano, la muchacha asintió.

Sigue leyendo abuelo, por favor. Pidió, el asintió y continuó.

"Si haz llegado hasta aquí significa que tu espíritu es fuerte, sin embargo tu destino aún es nebuloso."

-si, sin duda lo es. Dijo Rey, el abuelo sonrió.

-a esta altura, estaba muerto de miedo, pero la imagen de tu padre, me ayudó a seguir, así que: me armé de valor y lo hice. Rey le sonrió.

-muchas gracias abuelo, si no fuera por ti, yo no habría nacido. El asintió.

-lo se hija, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, cada día que despierto y puedo ir a verte en tu cuarto dormida. Ella sonrió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Ahora debes ir hacia la cocina, una vez allí toma un cuchillo, el mas afilado que tengas. Esto último es lo mas importante, debe estar lo mas afilado posible."

¿Qué va a pasar?. Preguntó Rey –no comas ansias. Dijo su abuelo.

-ya lo verás y te aseguro que vas a pasar el peor miedo de tu vida, ni siquiera, tu entrenamiento como sailor, te puede preparar para eso. Dijo el hombre, ella asintió, siguió escuchando su lectura, imaginando todo.

"Ahora si tienes alguna habitación en la que guarden cajas y cosas viejas, algo así como un depósito dirígete a toda prisa hacia el.

La puerta estará cerrada y la manija de esta arderá al rojo.

Golpea tres veces y cuando escuches un gruñido parecido al que hace alguien que habla con la boca llena, entra.

la habitación estará en penumbras y vacía a excepción de una mesa y una silla en frente de ti. Sobre la mesa habrá un elegante mantel blanco de seda y

un plato de porcelana. Siéntate educadamente en la silla y espera a que tu acompañante al que no puedes ver bien termine de comer. El hedor a carne descompuesta

que despide es nauseabundo pero debes evitar hacer una sola mueca de asco. Pero si no puedes contigo mismo y no logras evitarlo, el parará de comer y te

mirará a los ojos, aunque no puedas verlo sabrás que lo esta haciendo. En ese momento di "Lo siento, algo que comí me ha hecho mal"

Tu acompañante no mediará palabra y continuará con su comida. "

¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó la pelinegra –un demonio claro está. Dijo su abuelo.

-pero ¿Qué come?. Preguntó ella –eso no lo sabe nadie. Dijo el con calma.

-diosa, que asco. Dijo la muchacha, el sonrió.

-si apenas te lo puedes imaginar, será peor cuando lo vivas ¿segura que quieres seguir escuchando?. Preguntó el, ella asintió.

"Espera a que deje de comer y arroje su plato al suelo.

Todo permanecerá en silencio por unos instantes y luego te pedirá algo para comer. No importa lo que te pida no se lo niegues pues mas que la carne de

los humanos, le gustan sus gritos. "Dedo" será seguramente su primera palabra. No dudes y toma el cuchillo que tenías y cercena uno de tus dedos. no importa

si gritas y te retuerces. El disfruta el espectáculo.

Coloca el dedo en tu plato y pásaselo. El se lo comerá y te devolverá el plato vacío para que lo llenes de nuevo con lo que te pida a continuación.

Depende de la valentía que haya en tu corazón el numero de partes que te pida pues solo disfruta masticando la carne de los débiles.

Lo último que dirá será "corazón". No te alteres y coloca en el plato el lazo manchado de sangre que te dio la niña y pásaselo de nuevo.

El devorará el lazo y se atragantará con el. Proferirá múltiples alaridos hasta caer muerto sobre la mesa.

Ponte de pié, lo mas difícil ya pasó. Acércate a el y busca en el plato que le pasaste con el lazo. Encontrarás dos esferas viscosas, son un par de ojos.

No los mires y guárdalos en tu bolsillo mientras sales de la habitación.

Tendrás todos tus dedos de vuelta y el dolor habrá desaparecido."

La taza repiqueteó duramente en el platito, su abuelo la miró, Rey estaba líbida, el la estudiaba.

¿partes del cuerpo?. Preguntó por fin con un hilo de voz, el asintió.

¿Qué te pidió?. Preguntó la muchacha temblando ya de manera incontrolable, dejó la taza.

-los 5 dedos y la mano. Dijo el abuelo con calma.

\- ¿Cuál fue?. Preguntó ella.

No te lo diré, ni siquiera sabrás cual fue. Dijo el anciano mostrando las manos a su nieta, ella asintió, abrazó a su abuelo.

-continúa por favor. Pidió con respeto, el asintió y siguió leyendo.

"Hasta este momento has demostrado ser un digno oponente para El Ojo de la Sangre y ahora enfrentarás la última prueba que decidirá tu destino.

Debes regresar a tu habitación y sentarte frente al ordenador como si nada."

¿Qué va a pasar?. Preguntó Rey –lo menos escalofriante del juego, pero lo mas peligroso en si mismo. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-por cierto Rey, la niña se parecerá a alguien que quieres, eso es para atormentarte y hacerte flaquear. Ella asintió.

"

Ella esta detrás de ti ahora, por favor no voltees. Ella antes solía ser una hermosa mujer, pero pagó con su belleza y su vida la traición hacia su marido.

Este le arrancó la nariz y los labios, le amputó los senos y abrió con un cuchillo su vientre en el que llevaba el fruto de la infidelidad.

Respira tranquilo, ella no te hará daño por ahora.

Comenzará a sollozar por lo bajo lo injusta que fue la vida con ella y lo cruel que fue su muerte y que jamas podrá ver a su hijo al que aun lleva descomponiéndose

en su útero destajado y cocido por gruesos hilos de entre los cuales mana sangre purulenta.

Levántate, no la mires directo a la cara ni al vientre y di con toda la firmeza que puedas "Un humilde regalo para una dama tan bella" y sin mirarlos entrégale

los ojos que tienes en tu bolsillo.

Si ella ríe de manera diabólica con una voz gruesa y sobrenatural, no has sido lo suficientemente convincente y ella personalmente te quitará tus ojos,

abrirá tu estómago y coserá en el a su niño putrefacto.

Pero si ríe con macabra inocencia tu regalo le ha gustado y ha decidido darte su bendición. Ella se colocará los ojos y por primera y última vez podrás

verla como era antes, quizás la mas bella mujer que verás en tu vida y sentirás el impulso de seguirla cuando se este yendo. Pero recuerda su verdadera

imagen y despídela cuando te dé un beso en la mejilla."

-que horrible. Dijo Rey –lo fue, i,imagina si a ti te da miedo, lo que me dio a mi siendo padre, fue de verdad atroz y terrorífico en un nivel indescriptible. Dijo el abuelo, Rey le besó la calva.

-eres mi héroe abuelo. Dijo la muchacha con calma, el sonrió.

-esperaba que me consideraras tu héroe sin tener que haber pasado por una experiencia casi mortal y muy peligrosa. Rey sonrió.

-siempre lo hice, pero ahora, mi admiración es infinitesimal. El rió.

-eres muy dulce cariño. Dijo, ella lo miró y el, siguió leyendo.

"la habitación se oscurecerá totalmente y solo quedará un sangriento punto rojo en una de las paredes de la habitación en la que estas.

Se respetuoso pues estas ante El Ojo de la Sangre. Esta furioso porque lo haz vencido en su juego y no perderá oportunidad de hacer con tu cuerpo cosas inimaginables y hacerte experimentar niveles de dolor que no crees posibles.

Pero al fin y al cabo haz ganado. Ahora puedes pedirle tres y solo tres deseos. Puedes pedirle lo que quieras excepto,obviamente, mas deseos. Eso sería

estúpido de tu parte después de todo lo que haz pasado.

Puedes pedirle que mate a alguien a quien odias, riquezas, fortuna, poder, conocimiento. Cualquier cosa que pase por tu mente."

¡guau!¡3 deseos!. Exclamó ella - ¿Qué mas pediste abuelo?. Preguntó –que ninguno de los miembros de mi familia directa, muriera por enfermedad o accidente, riquezas y ya, el primero, fue salvar la vida de tu padre, como ya lo dije. Ella asintió.

-todo podrá ser como era antes. Dijo Rey feliz.

-así es, pero eso, no es garantía de nada hija y si ellos, repiten los mismos errores, esta vez, no los podrás ayudar, el juego solo funciona una vez. La muchacha asintió.

"Una vez que hayas terminado aparecerá ante ti un vial de vidrio y una pequeña navaja. Sin pensarlo córtate un poco el brazo lo suficiente para llenar un

poco el vial, no es necesario llenarlo del todo. Has alimentado al Ojo de la Sangre con la tuya propia y por esto, te dejará ir.

Cierra tus ojos, las luces que antes apagaste se encenderán y aparecerás en tu hogar. No olvides darle las gracias a las criaturas de las tinieblas que

te han ayudado y despídelas con cortesía. Jamas las volverás a ver ni a ellas ni a las demás criaturas que viste hoy. Sin embargo conservarás por siempre

la cicatriz del corte en tu brazo con el que llenaste el vial de sangre.

Recuerda que lo que has visto esta noche es un secreto del cual jamás debes hablar con nadie. No te preocupes, nadie te preguntará por las cosas que hayas

obtenido mediante los deseos anteriores.

Considérate afortunado pues eres uno de los pocos que ha vencido al Ojo de la Sangre."

El cerró el libro - ¿estás contenta?. Le preguntó –si abuelo, muchas gracias por leerlo y decirme. Dijo ella.

-haré mas que eso, voy a entrenarte para que lo pases, no dejaré que mi nieta pase por esas cosas y pueda morir en el intento, no y no. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-muchas gracias abuelo. Dijo - ¿ya pensaste donde lo harás?. Preguntó el anciano.

-en la vieja casa de Serena. Dijo la muchacha, el asintió, le tomó la mano a su nieta, ella tomó la taza de te y salieron ambos de la biblioteca.

Rey entrenó con su abuelo y los hologramas, durante 15 días, el día elegido, el abuelo llevó a su nieta al lugar que ambos habían escogido.

-es la casa con mas energía espiritual que he visto. Dijo el anciano.

-ocurrieron muchas cosas. Dijo Rey con calma, el asintió.

-cuídate mucho hija. Dijo el –si abuelo, te amo. Dijo la muchacha.

-y yo a ti. dijo el, se dio la vuelta y se fue, sin mas miramientos, Rey entró con el libro en brazos, se sentó en elbestíbulo, se puso el libro en las piernas, se concentró y contó hasta 10, la carne se le puso de gallina, cuando escuchó las campanas dentro de su cabeza, corrió y apagó las luces, lo único que brillaba, era el libro, cuando regresó, esperó, sentía miles y millones de miradas, maliciosas, horripilantes, se quedó quieta, aceptando todo su ser, hasta esos deseos que tenía, prohibidos como el novio de una de sus amigas, o el padrino de su amigo, pensó en todo, cada cosa buena y mala, cada cosa mala y buena.

-debo ir al baño. Dijo Rey armándose de valor, fue al baño, cuando tocó en su bolsillo, tenía 2 velas, un encendedor, se acercó al espejo y comenzó a escuchar la canción que su abuelo le cantaba, cerró los ojos tras poner las velas alos lados del espejo.

-ayúdame, por favor. Pidió la pequeña, Rey se hizo la sorda, el grito de la niña, se hizo mas insistente.

\- ¡por favor!. Le suplicó, comenzó a escuchar ruiditos de dolor y de placer mezclado con dolor, Rey tragó saliva, las velas se ncendieron, la sailor del fuego, ahogó un grito al ver a la niña, que se parecía a Rini, ella extendió su mano para atraparla y Rey, por instinto, retrocdió, en ese momento, la niña sonrió.

-estás jugando lo mismo que yo. Dijo –voy a ayudarte. Aseguró, extendió su mano tras haberse quitado el lazo, Rey le dio una sonrisa.

-no falles, y si lo haces, te estaré esperando. Dijo ella, Rey salió del baño, tomó aire, dio un grito de espanto, aunque había tenido el entrenamiento del abuelo, no era ni la mitad de escalofriante saber que era real a un holograma que pasaría, tomó respiraciones y se armó de valor.

-vamos Rey, ya iniciaste esto, debes terminarlo. Se dijo para si, se dirigió a la cocina y buscó un cuchillo para deshuesar, lo tomó con valor y fue al cuarto de lavado, le sorprendió mirar el pomo de la puerta al rojo, llamó con terror.

-wemtrwe. Dijo una voz atragantada, Rey tomó aire y entró, vio lo descrito por el libro, se sentó, el demonio, la cosa comió, cuando lanzó el plato, Rey saltó un poquito de la silla, el la miró.

-lo siento, me encuentro indispuesta. Dijo, el no dijo nada, ella lo esperaba.

-dedos. Dijo con voz gutural, Rey tomó el cuchillo y se cortó el meñique, chilló y gritó, había que aprovechar que por mostrar dolor no la iban a matar, el le pidió otro, otro y otro, luego dijo:

-mano. Rey ni lo pensó, se la cortó –brazo. Pidió, ella no quería hacerlo, pero lo hizo, el ser rió.

-corazóoon. Dijo con voz macabra, Rey le dio el lazo de la niña, con el cual, se atragantó, se dedicó a respirar por la nariz, ignorando el caudal de sangre que despedía, tomó los ojos y salió, al cruzar la puerta, vio que lo tenía todo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se apoyó durante un momento en la pared para poder llorar y experimentar el dolor y el miedo, las criaturas le susurraban.

-anda, annda, está impaciente. dEcían, ella no lo pensó mas y siguió el camino, llegó al bestíbulo, tomó una silla, el libro y se sentó, la sintió casi al instante.

-que injusta fue mi vida, obligada a casarme y el, el hombre que yo amaba, dejó su semilla en mi ¡hay de mi alma torturada! Cuando se enteró del fruto de mi amor, me lo cortó y me lo cosió ¡hay de mi!¡soy tan desgraciada!. Continuaba ella, Rey no dijo nada, solo escuchó, escuchó y escuchó, cuando terminó de hacerlo, de contar su historia, Rey se armó de valor.

-ten, para una mujer bella como tu. Escuchó una risa macabra e inocente, se dio la vuelta y la miró, una diosa negra, hermosa, realmente preciosa, sonrió, Rey a su vez, cuando ella salió, Rey fue hacia el centro de la sala, allí estaba el punto, el ojo de la sangre.

-pide tus deseos. Dijo una voz susurrante, ella sonrió –quiero que todos mis amigos perdidos o muertos, involucrados en juegos de terror vuelvan de donde estén, que no queden heridas ni cicatrices y que sus padres, crean que jamás los perdieron, que no haya mas vestigios que sus recuerdos. El ojo brilló, Rey sintió como todos volvían, vio el dial y la daga, se cortó sin pensarlo, al final, las luces se encendieron y tras sentir que las criaturas se iban, corrió fuera de la casa.

Al llegar al templo, escuchó a todos sus amigos murmurando anonadados.

¡pero moriste Háruka!. Exclamó Serena, ella lloraba - - ¡si y tu!. Exclamó la rubia, la otra la abrazó.

\- ¡hermosa!. Exclamó esa voz, su voz - ¡Díam!. Exclamó Serena soltando a Háruka y abrazándolo, Black Lady miró alos demás.

-ajá, esto quiero entenderlo. Dijo, Rey sonrió.

-yo se los explico. Dijo la pelinegra con calma, todos la miraron y en un círculo, se sentaron a escuchar, Rey orgullosa, de que hubiera sobrevivido al ojo de la sangre.

Fin.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden bien y esto no las aburra, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Espero que con el tiempo, esto llegue a mas personas, si bien, no es la idea de las clásicas aventuras, me parece que las de tiempos de paz, son un canal inexplorado.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un fantástico REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les intento dar mas posibilidades de diversión y entretenimiento.

Undécimo juego: El juego de la medianoche.

Hotaru, estaba mas que feliz con el regreso de sus amigos, y aunque ciertamente, las cicatrices mentales de Háruka, Diamante y Serena, la aterrorizaban, sabía que gracias a la valentía de Rey, todos habían vuelto a la normalidad y ella…quería probar que era valiente, como lo fue Setsuna, como lo fueron todos, Rey era su foco de admiración y no podía hacer menos, de lo que había hecho ya.

Por lo tanto, decidió ella también unirse al club, solo faltaban Lita y Michiru por hacerlo, el haber pasado aquellos desafíos a los demás, les daba un aura de conocimiento y gratitud muy difícil de explicar, demasiado difícil de hacer y como ella, no quería sentirse menos, buscó y buscó entre los ritos hechos y no hechos por sus amigos, encontró uno muy curioso y fácil de hacer, llamado, el juego de la medianoche, le pareció sencillo de realizar, en escencia, se trataba de invocar a un espectro,que jugaría contigo a las escondidas desde las 12 en punto hasta las 3:33 de la mañana, todos decían, o por lo menos, los foros que había encontrado que hablaba del mismo, que era un espectro que si te pasabas de listo, te matabas sin lugar a dudas, pero si seguías todas las instrucciones al pie de la letra, no había nada que temer, Hotaru pues, se dedicó a leerlas con cuidado.

"Pre requisitos: Se debe empezar el ritual exactamente las 12:00 AM, o sino no funcionará. Los materiales que se requieren incluyen una vela, una puerta

de madera, al menos una gota de la sangre propia, un pedazo de papel, unos fósforos o un encendedor y sal. Si se juega con muchas personas, cada uno tendrá

que tener sus respectivos materiales y cada uno tendrá que seguir los pasos que se mencionan a continuación".

Hotaru se frotó las manos, eso era lo que buscaba, como sus padres, el señor y la señora Tomoe,eran científicos, ambos se la pasaban mucho tiempo o investigando o yendo a reuniones sociales, tendría la casa para ella sola y en caso de Kaoli, su niñera, conocía a alguien que podría ayudarla a salir de la casa, todo pedido claro, de manera muy disimulada, Hotaru sonrió y siguió leyendo.

"Paso 1: Escribir tú nombre completo (primer y segundo nombre, más los dos apellidos) en el pedazo de papel y colocar, por lo menos, una gota de tú sangre

en el mismo. Debes permitir que el papel lo absorba completamente.

Paso 2: Tienes que apagar todas las luces de la casa. Tienes que ir y estar enfrente de una puerta de madera (TIENE que ser de madera) y colocar el papel

con tú nombre frente a la puerta. Ahora tienes que tomar la vela y encenderla. Colócala sobre el papel que tiene escrito tú nombre.

Paso 3: Golpea la puerta 22 veces (el golpe número 22 tiene que ocurrir exactamente a las 12:00 AM) y luego tienes que abrir la puerta, apagar la vela

y cerrar la puerta. Si se hizo todo correctamente, has permitido que el "Hombre de la Medianoche" entrar a tú casa.

Paso 4: Inmediatamente prende la vela de nuevo."

No se veía tan aterrador como el hitori kakurembo o como el juego del ascensor o como el juego del reloj del tiempo, realmente, no se veía tan macabro, pero como ya había demostrado Amy, las apariencias engañaban, Hotaru se frotó las manos y miró con atención y suma concentración el texto siguiente.

"Aquí es cuando el juego empieza realmente. Ahora tienes que empezar a caminar por tú casa que se encuentra completamente oscura con la vela en tú mano. La meta: evitar a toda costa al "Hombre de la Medianoche" hasta que sean las 3:33 AM. La vela NUNCA tiene que apagarse, porque eso significa que el Hombre de la Medianoche se

encuentra cerca de ti. Si es que ocurre, tienes que encenderla en los próximos 10 segundos. Si lo logras, puedes proceder tú caminata por la casa. Lo has

evadido, pero todavía no termina la pesadilla, ya que puede volver a ocurrir. Si no logras encender la vela, inmediatamente tienes que hacer un círculo

de sal alrededor tuyo. Si pudiste hacerlo, tienes que permanecer inmóvil dentro del círculo hasta las 3:33 AM. Si es que esta acción falla (junto a lo

de la vela), el "Hombre de la Medianoche" comenzará a crear diversas alucinaciones que representan tus mayores miedos y pesadillas y, si resultas ser desafortunado,

comenzará a destriparte lentamente, quitándote todos los órganos del cuerpo. Podrás sentirlo, pero será imposible reaccionar."

Una sensación d escalofrío, pasó por la columna de Hotaru, decía que era peligroso, ella creía que no lo era tanto, pero al parecer, o a esa persona le pasó o definitivamente era exageración pura y dura, suspiró, apretó los puños.

-no me detendré por nada, lo haré. Dijo ella con decisión, siguió leyendo,tenía que saber como se detenía o si se detenía o si no, como lidiar con eso, Háruka había muerto por descuidada, ella no iba a pasar por eso, ni de broma.

"Uno gana el "Juego de la Medianoche" cuando, al llegar a las 3:33 AM, evitaste los ataques del Hombre de la Medianoche o evitaste quedar atrapado en el círculo de sal. En

ese momento, el Hombre de la Medianoche se irá de tú casa y estarás a salvo para ver la siguiente mañana."

Hotaru suspiró, si habí manera de hacerlo, sin consecuencias a posteriori, lo mejor, era seguir las instrucciones de cabo a rabo sin rechistar, encontró una sección llamada recomendaciones, hizo click y comenzó a leer, cada vez mas y mas emocionada y llena de espectativas.

"Recomendaciones: Hay otros indicadores de que el Hombre de la Medianoche se encuentra cerca de uno, además del apagado de la vela. Si es que la temperatura

del cuarto disminuye drásticamente, si es que se ve una figura oscura y de forma humana en la oscuridad, o si comienzas a escuchar un susurro que no posee

una procedencia exacta, significa que el Hombre de la Medianoche se encuentra cerca, y tendrás que salir del área para evitar su ataque."

Hotaru sonrió, era lo mas informado que había leído en todo lo que había buscado, casi el foro podría llamarse jugadores de la medianoche anónimos, pero eran tips increibles y muy buenos, se frotó las manos, sonrió, su puerta se abrió y ella, minimizó la ventana.

-hola cielo. Saludó su madre - ¡mamá! Ya volvieron, que bueno ¿Cómo les fue?. Preguntó la salior contenta.

-bien, la princesa Black Lady va a salir hacia la tierra y necesita que vayan con ella sus sailors. Hotaru asintió.

\- ¿cuando partimos?. Preguntó la pelinegra.

-en 1 semana cielo, debes estar lista ¿Qué hacías?. Preguntó su madre curiosa, Hotaru sonrió.

-iba a jugar solitario mamá. Dijo –bueno, deja eso, tu padre y yo, queremos estar contigo, vamos. Hotaru asintió y salió con su madre, a las 12 de la noche, regresó a su cuarto y siguió leyendo.

"Eso sí:

NUNCA tienes que prender las luces durante el transcurso del "

Juego

de la Medianoche"

NUNCA ocupes una linterna en el transcurso del

juego.

NUNCA te quedes dormido hasta que el

juego

acabe.

NUNCA intentes ocupar la sangre de otra persona sobre el papel con tú nombre.

NUNCA ocupes un encendedor en lugar de una vela, ya que no funcionará.

Y POR NINGÚN MOTIVO intentes provocar al hombre de la medianoche, DE NINGUNA FORMA."

Hotaaru sonrió, era peligroso, pero ella era una sailor scout, podía con eso y mucho mas, imprimió todo y borró su directorio, mejor, no dejar nada, por si acaso,sus padres habían olvidado todo lo que había pasado, pero si de casualidad, Háruka o Serena miraban eso, la cosa sería muy distinta, sonrió y leyó el lúgubre final.

"Aun así, cuando el Juego acabe, el Hombre de la Medianoche nunca dejará de observarte… NUNCA.

Buena Suerte si lo intentas, la vas a necesitar…"

Hotaru sonrió, ya lo tenía todo pensado, cuadrado y calculado, miró su alrededor, sería una experiencia muy, muy divertida.

El día de la gala de sus padres, Hotaru se hallaba viendo televisión en la sala de su casa, su madre se acercó a ella.

¿segura que no quieres ir cariño?. Le preguntó –no mamá, me duele el tobillo. Dijo Hotaru con calma, su madre asintió.

-cielo, si quieres, me quedo contigo. Dijo calmadamente, Hotaru negó –no mamá, no hace falta, ve y diviértete. Ella asintió no muy convencida, su padre se acercó al sofá,le besó la frente.

-ya sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa nos llamas, no importa lo que sea, si tenemos que volver, lo haremos. Díjo le con calma, Hotaru asintió.

-si papá, si mamá, los amo. Ambos besaron a su hija en los cachetes –nosotros a ti igual cielo. Dijeron a coro, se despidieron y se fueron, Hotaru sonrió.

-al fin, la casa me queda para mi sola, dijo mientras seguía mirando su programa en la tele.

A las 11:30, Hotaru se puso manos a la obra, cerró ventanas, abrió puertas, apagó luces y preparó el papel, le escribió sus 2 nombres y apellidos y se pinchó, todo hecho con tal exactitud, el papel debajo de la puerta, la vela encendida, la puerta cerrada, los fósforos, la sal, los 22 golpes, justo cuando el tañido de las campanas marcó las 12, Hotaru abrió la puerta, sopló la vela y cerró, a continaación, comenzó a caminar por la casa, lo primero que escuchó casi,casi, detrás de ella, fueron unos pasos pesados como de botas, lo segundo que sintió fue el frío, puso la mano en la vela, pero esta se apagó, Hotaru retrocedió, buscó el encendedor y la encendió, continuó su camino, escuchó un susurro, algo que parecía la lengua de las serpientes, salió de allí a toda prisa, siguió el camino, subió la escalera, mientras subía, le lanzaron cosas, la vela se le apagó y trató de encenderla con dedos temblorosos, pero no pudo.

-vamos, prende, prende, vamos. Decía Hotaru asustada, se escuchó una risa enérgica, Hotaru no perdió tiempo, se acurrucó en un rincón e hizo el círculo de sal, sintió como le comenzaban a lanzar cosas, vio destellos de una sombra de un hommbre alto, el cual, parecía esperar por ella, Hotaru se acurrucó en el rincón.

\- ¿Por qué no sales a jugar conmigo?. Preguntó el hombre con voz grave y terrorífica, ella tembló un poco.

-no, no quiero salir. Dijo –deberías, tu me llamaste a jugar. Dijo el mientras sonreía, se vieron los destellos de los dientes, Hotaru tragó saliva, pensó que era buena idea salir corriendo y buscar otro lado, cuando puso un pie fuera del círculo de sal, escuchó el rugido mas horroroso que pudo haber oído jamás, Hotaru dio un girto, se regresó sin dar la espalda al camino hecho y se acurrucó en su círculo de sal.

-anda, sal a jugar. La llamó el hombre –no, no voy a Hotaru, comenzó a escuchar las voces de sus amigos llamándola, pero mas se acurrucó, el reloj pasó la 1, las 2 y las 3, solo faltaban 33 minutos para el fin, en esos minutos, las cosas se pusieron mas horribles, horrorosas, de verdad, daba miedo, cuando la alarma del celular de la chica sonó, el hombre de la medianoche, se desvaneció y fue al mismo abismo, tras una risa descarada, Hotaru suspiró y temblando de miedo, se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

De ahí en adelante, lo sentía cuando estaba sola en casa, lo veía, entendió que la había sacado barata, muy barata, sonrió por haber triunfado y dijo en su interior, que mas nunca, jamás, volvería a hacer ningún juego de miedo, por muy fácil que pareciese, jamás, jamás de los jamaces.

Fin.


	12. Chapter 12

Hoooola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras!espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Mmm, estiré un poquito lo que encontré jejejeje, pero me pareció que así tenía mas saborcito.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero aterrorizarlas y divertirlas un poco.

Duodécimo juego: el juego de la ventana.

Endimiun estaba contento, muy contento de que todos sus amigos hubieran regresado, d que ya la pesadilla hubiera terminado, la verdad, era algo que lo tenía feliz, tener a su hermosa Rini de regreso, a su hermosa Black Lady no tenía precio, pero, poco a poco, tanta rutina feliz, que en un principio pareció maravillarlo, finalmente, terminó por atormentarlo, era como comer solo azúcar, era como ingerir solo agua y el príncipe Endimiun, debía buscar, otra cosa que hacer.

Fue así, como se le ocurrió consultar aquel libro de donde Serena, había sacado el terrorífico juego que la llevó alos brazos de la muerte, el buscó, buscó y buscó, pasando y pasando títulos, hasta que lo encontró, un curioso juego, llamado, el juego de la ventana.

Es extremadamente fácil de iniciar, aunque requiere un poco de tiempo y, como muchas cosas, es aleatorio.

Solo hay que hacer una cosa para jugar, con una condición al hacerlo:

Tienes que cerrar la ventana y las cortinas de tu cuarto, antes de acostarte, de la manera más cuidadosa y sospechosa posible.

Con la condición de que sea a fin de mes. Eso es lo que atrae al "otro participante", pero es debido de informar que esto va a necesitar varios intentos,

ya que no siempre se presenta a la primera, normalmente se presenta entre el intervalo de los 6 a 12 intentos... ¿Pero, cómo sabes si funcionó…y lo más

importante, en qué consiste el juego? Sabrás si funciono cuando el juego comience, y eso, amigos míos, será cuando te despiertes. Y no despertarás de forma

natural, sino que te despertarás algo mareado o intranquilo y, de repente, oirás un golpecito en la ventana. Vas a empezar a escuchar golpecitos en la

ventana, al principio serán lentos y suaves, pero poco a poco serán más fuertes y constantes.

Tú, como la otra parte del juego, tienes que jugar, y lo que tienes que hacer es muy simple, tienes que fingir que estás dormido. Aquí es donde las cosas

se ponen interesantes, porque hay varias cosas que delatan a alguien que no esta dormido: se mueve mucho, no se tapan totalmente la cabeza con las sabanas,

y lo más importante de todo, uno no duerme con los ojos abiertos. Tienes que fingir estar dormido sin, en ningún momento, abrir los ojos. Mientras tanto,

lo que hay al otro lado, va a seguir golpeando la ventana, hasta que: habrá un punto en donde dejará de golpearla. ¡POR NADA DEL MUNDO TE DUERMAS! ¡Ni

pienses que se ha acabado, es una trampa! Siempre lo hace, ¡te hace creer que ya se acabó, pero en realidad te quiere sorprender para que abras los ojos!

El ente va a seguir tocando y golpeando la ventana, a cada instante, durante toda la noche. Habrá momentos en los que va a golpear tan fuerte que creerás

que va a despertar a alguien, o va a romper la ventana. No sientas temor, estás protegido siempre que parezcas dormido. No pidas ayuda, nadie te podrá

ayudar, estáis tu y esa cosa. El juego dura toda la noche, hasta que amanezca, sabrás si has ganado cuando veas la luz del sol salir por tu ventana. Esto,

mis queridos amigos, es un juego que lo hacen los más osados buscadores de experiencias, es un juego que se ha hecho tan popular, que se comenta han

encontrado unos foros donde hablaban de esto y decían haber participado en el juego.

En lo que todos concuerdan nadie sabe que es lo que hay detrás de la ventana. Nadie sabe que le pasa a los que pierden el juego.

Si deja de golpear la ventana durante la noche es una trampa.

Endimiun se frotó las manos, era un chico ansioso y feliz, que ya tenía un objetivo finalmente, se propuso hacer el juego. Sin mas, se puso manos a la obra, una vez que Black Lady se estaba quedando en su casa, ella lo miró hacer lo de la cortina, el, no se había percatado de su prescencia.

¿Qué haces?. Le preguntó ella matándolo del susto –n, nada Rini ¿Por qué lo preguntas?. Preguntó Endimiun como si nada.

-porque, pareciera que viste algo en la ventana. Dijo ella con calma, Endimiun negó.

Nada importante. Aseguró - ¿entonces?¿por que estás haciendo eso con la cortina?. Preguntó Rini, para que dejara de fijarse en eso y parara de hablar, el decidió rápidamente tomarla en sus brazos y darle un beso, ella se maravilló y se aferró a su cuello con mucho entusiasmo.

Es solo una manía que he tomado. Dijo el seductor –nada mas. Agregó en tono convincente.

Eso espero. Dijo Rini –ya perdimos a bastante gente por juegos de miedo. El rió divertido.

Mi adorada Black Lady ¿de verdad tu me crees tan tonto como para jugar eso?. Preguntó el fingiendo el tono divertido, Black Lady lo estudió, sus ojos clavados, azul contra rojo.

Si. Dijo en tono determinado - ¿Por qué dices esas cosas de mi Rini?. Preguntó Endimiun falsamente ofendido.

-porque tienes la misma mirada que tuvo Háruka en su tiempo, la misma que tuvo Serena después, la misma de mi hermano. Dijo Black Lady tranquila, los ojos de Endimiun brillaron de azul y Black Lady, perdió la expresión en la mirada.

Olvidarás lo que viste. Dijo el –olvidaré lo que vi. Dijo ella –no preguntarás por los juegos de terror. Dijo el.

No preguntaré por lo…¡como te atreves!. Exclamó Black Lady parpadeando de repente y recuperando la expresión en la mirada.

¡como te atreves a hipnotizarme!¡zoo cerdo!¡zoo estúpido!. Chilló dándole una bofetada certera.

¡tu no sabes lo peligroso que es!¡tu no sabes nada!¡necesitas sentirte vivo a costa del riesgo!. Exclamó Black Lady.

¡espera Rini!¡no te pongas así!. Exclamó Endimiun - ¡me pongo como se me da mi regalada gana!¡tu quien crees que soy!¡Serena!¡no!. exclamó la peli rosa corriendo fuera del cuarto, llegó a una mesita lateral y tomó el teléfono.

-hermano, por favor, ven a buscarme, no quiero estar mas aquí. Endimiun se apresuró a ir detrás de Black Lady.

Por favor, déjame expicarte, no lo haré nuevamente, lo juro. Dijo el con sinceridad, pero, Black Lady lo empujó.

¡vete al infierno!. Exclamó al tiempo que Diamante aparecía. Rini ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó el peliceleste, ella lo abrazó.

Hermano, Endimiun intentó hipnotizarme para que olvidara que está intentando conjurar algún juego de espíritus. Dijo la peli rosa, el peliazul miró al pelinegro.

¿es eso cierto?. Preguntó Diamante, Endimiun tragó saliva –si Díam, pero, puedo explicarlo. Dijo Endimiun.

Escucha: eres mi amigo, pero no voy a tolerar que tu intentes controlar a mi hermana, para que no se enfade contigo por algo que mereces, pensé que todo lo que había pasado con todos y cada uno de nosotros, te había enseñado, pero viendo que no es así, deberás aprender por tu cuenta. Dijo Diamante con ccalma helada, tomó a Black Lady del brazo, fueron hacia el cuarto de invitados y tras recoger sus cosas, se desaparecieron hacia su casa.

Endimión, a pesar de sentirse culpable, siguió intentando llamar al espíritu del juego, cuando intentó hablar con Black Lady, ella le dijo que no lo perdonaría hasta que se disculpara y prometiera no hacero jamás, en lo que le queda de vida, al no poder prometerle nada, por pura política de sinceridad, siguió enfadado con su novia, eso le dio mas aliciente para hacerlo, la duodécima noche, el cerró las cortinas con sospecha una vez mas y se acostó a dormir a las 2 de la mañana ya convencido de que nada pasaría.

Lo que lo despertó, fue un golpecito, un pequeño golpecito en la ventana, se quedó quieto, muy quieto.

-Endi. Escuchó la voz de Black Lady en un susurro.

-Endi, abre por favor. Pidió dando otro golpecito en la ventana, Endimiun se quedó muy quieto, con los ojos abiertos, pues, se hallaba dándole la espalda a la ventana, otro golpecito, otro y otro y otro mas.

-Endi, por favor, hace frío. Suplicó la voz de Black Lady desde el otro lado.

-Endi, vamos, abre la ventana. Dijo la voz, Endimiun tembló y se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas, la cosa del otro lado, comenzó a golpear mas y mas la ventana, mas y mas fuerte, la sacudió y sacudió, Endimiun estaba aterrorizado, hubo un momento, en el que paró.

-Endi. Volvió la voz tras el golpecito en la ventana, Endimiun saltó de miedo –Endi, tengo frío, abre por favor. Pidió una vez mas la voz de Black Lady, los golpes volvieron a parar, Endimiun no quiso ni suspirar, trataba de no quedarse dormido, cuando escuchó un chillido.

\- ¡Eeeeendiiiiiiii!aaaaaayúuuudaaaameeeeee!. gritó la voz de Black Lady, golpeando la ventana con desesperación.

\- ¡Rini!. Exclamó Endimiun poniéndose de pie, cuando la ventana se rompió, era un demonio, morado fosforescente, con rostro de hombre anciano y cuerpo de mujer joven, cabello blanco luminiscente,largo, hasta las caderas y por como se veía, áspero al tacto, dientes rojos, de su garganta, brotaba la voz de Black Lady, mezclada con una voz de varón.

\- ¡no querías jugar Endi!¡juguemos!. exclamó el demonio entre risas malvadas, acostándolo en la cama, sujetándole las manos con un brazo, con el otro, le bajó los pantalones y se le montó encima, comenzó a moverle, para que se entonara, cuando estubo listo, lo montó como todo un amazona, Endimiun jadeaba y gritaba, mientras el demonio, solo jadeaba y jadeaba, llegó a su clímax, en una mezcla de vvoces de el y Black Lady, se bajó del aterrorizado muchacho, que lloraba de terror, algo se escurrió por sus pantalones, aparte del esperma dejado.

-tengo tanta hambre. Dijo el demonio con la voz seductora de Black Lady –tengo tanta hambre. Siguió con la voz de la misma, que luego, fue cambiando a la suya, masculina, grave y horrenda.

-tengo tanta hambre, que quiero comerte entero. Exclamó rasgando con sus dientes, el símbolo de hombría del príncipe de la tierra, lo engulló y todo, se le montó una vez mas, su boca sangrienta cerca de su cuello.

-para comerte ¡mejor!. Exclamó el demonio arrancándole de un mordisco la garganta al incauto príncipe.

Fin.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lujo, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Estoy un poco sádica, pero no por nada, esto es M ¿verdad? puedo permitirme ser sádica jejeje.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un sentido REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero intentar darles pesadillas.

Decimotercer juego:no mires atrás.

ZereZere era una de las chicas, que había seguido con interés los casos de los chicos mayores, decidió probar suerte, su héroe había hecho uno, ella lo sabía y quería igualarlo, así que: después del colegio, se dirigió a la biblioteca de su casa, para ayudarlas a integrarse, vivían con 2 amazonas mayores, mellizas, que eran tutoras de las chicas, ZerZere, buscó el libro y tras asegurarse de que la bola de billar se aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie, ZereZere comenzó a leer.

"Este juego, no se lo recomiendo a nadie, absolutamente a nadie. Porque podrías terminar con tu vida o arruinarla, no sé si es real, pero no me arriesgaré

para comprobarlo, la vida es primero. El juego se titula: No mires atrás, les explicaré en que consiste este juego."

Emoción, eso fue lo que sintó al leerel encabezado del juego, la puerta se abrió y la muchacha cerró el libro.

-ya es hora de cenar. Dijo BezBez –lo se, iré enseguida. dijo la peli rosa, la pelirroja asintió.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo?. Preguntó BezBez –nada en especial. Dijo ZereZere.

\- ¿de la sección prohibida?. Preguntó BezBez –deja de meterte en mis asuntos, dile a las mellizas que ya voy a cenar. Dijo la peli rosa, la pelirroja apretó los puños.

-eres muy grosera. Dijo –igual que tu. Dijo la peli rosa, BezBez tiró la puerta al salir y ZereZere siguió con su libro.

"Una vez cada 3 meses, a las 12 de la noche, debes estar en tu habitación, sentado en una silla a oscuras, y que solamente se vea la luz de tu ventana.

Ya cumpliendo con estos requisitos, aquí va lo siguiente, en una hoja de papel, escribe:"

"Sensor sensor sensor mírame sensor sensor sensor mírame sensor sensor."

"Luego de escribirlo, arruga el papel y tíralo detrás de ti, para que reciba tu mensaje el espectro que no se sabe quién es. Espera 5 minutos, y sentirás

como te respira en la espalda y te da un escalofrió que te rodea el cuerpo y que te dejara mudo, pero no trates de levantarte de la silla, porque se enfadará

y va a lastimarte."

Un escalofrío rcorrió la espalda de la muchacha, saoreó el gusto del peligro, dulzón, ácido y un poco agridulce, sabía que era lo correcto, si lo lograba, podría ver a ese hermoso chico de igual a igual.

"Debes estar sentado, pero que no se te ocurra cerrar los ojos, porque cuando los abras, habras cometido un terrible error. Deberás estar con los ojos abiertos

y prestando mucha atención, así no te podrá hacer nada, excepto acariciarte la espalda para que lo tengas presente."

zereZere, sonrió espectante, maravillada por la posibilidad de poder probar sus habilidades y sus poderes, por estar a la altura de ese chico, de ese hermoso chico y tener el valor, de decirle cuanto le gustaba, ser digna para el, además, probaría que de todas, ella era la mejor amazona.

"Esa criatura anónima, estará por un buen rato, recorriendo tu habitación,pero no se presentara ante tus ojos. Poco a poco, escucharas que empieza a hablarte,

pero tú no lo entenderás, este te está maldiciendo."

Con tantos idiomas que conocán las amazonas, probablemente pudiera entenderlo, quizás, en eso se equivocaba, porque una de las maneras de hacer, que alguien se de la vuelta, es insultarlo y ofenderlo, eso lo sabía todo el mundo, mejor era seguir leyendo, no había necesidad de demorarse mas y menos, si las mellizas estaban enteradas de su discusión con BezBez.

"Mientras que estés escuchando su voz, te sugiero que no le hables, no digas nada, ni rezes, porque te lastimará. Sigue mirando enfrente, y aguanta tu miedo,

porque la criatura cada vez te empieza hablar más y más fuerte, para que le hagas caso, pero sigue mirando al frente, como si esa cosa no estuviera presente

en tu habitación."

Otro escalofrío de anticipación, no rezar, no moverse, no hacer nada, nada que la pudiera poner en peligro, mas de lo que ya lo iba a estar, sonrió, seguro que con eso se libraba de los comentarios de "tonta", "atolondrada", "escandaloza" y cualquier otro epíteto que pusiera en duda sus capacidades de guerrera.

"Esta parte es muy importante para que te quede claro: Cuando pasen 15 minutos, escucharas gemidos que te aterrorizaran, pero por lo que más quieras en

tu vida, no mires atrás, te lo ruego, no mires atrás, ni salgas a correr."

Ah ¡no podía ser tan traumático! seguro lo ponían así, para que diera mas miedo, no podía ser tan malo, definitivamente no tan malo, sus ojos roos, corrían de un lado al otro de las páginas, sorbiendo las palabras, apresurada, en cualquier momento, volverían a entrar a molestarla.

"Esa cosa empezara a toser, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, tu sigue mirando al frente, está haciendo esos ruidos para que tú te des vuelta."

No era ni la primera, ni la última vez, que escuchaba algo así, un demonio que hacía todo lo posible por captar la atención del idiota en turno para almorzárselo.

-y yo, seré el idiota almorzado si no me avispo. Dijo ella en voz baja, suspiró y siguió con su lectura, sentía el zumbido de la bola de billar de KimeKime viniendo hacia allá.

"Aquí les digo como hacer que esa cosa desaparezca de ahí: cuando escuches rasquidos, significa que se va a ir, pero eso no es todo. Cuando escuches más

de 5 rasquidos, te tienes que levantar de la silla e ir a acostarte en tu cama y sin mirar atrás, tapa tu cabeza con la almohada y cierra los ojos hasta

que amanezca."

Lo cerró justo a tiempo, justo a tiempo en el que la puerta se abría, KimeKime en albornoz, entraba.

-ya es hora de cenar. Dijo –si, ya voy. dijo ZereZere poniéndose de pie, KimeKime la miró, paseó sus ojos morados por todo el cuarto, miró el libro.

\- ¿deberes extra?. Preguntó –así es, para perfeccionarme. Dijo la chiquilla.

-mas vale que sea eso. Dijo ZereZere asintió y la siguió hacia el comedor, una vez, todas estubieran acostadas, regresó a la biblioteca para terminar su lectura.

"Este juego de invocación no les recomiendo que lo jueguen, es extremadamente peligroso. Algunos que han jugado no sobrevivieron para concluir el mito."

zereZere sonrió –esto es pan comido, facilísimo, lo haré y veremos que tal. Dijo con confianza, sonrió, se llevó el libro para copiarlo y luego, se fue a dormir.

En la escuela, ZereZere miraba con adoración al objeto de su amor, el que ella sabía que habá pasado por tanto.

¿quieres una charola hermana?. Preguntó BezBez - ¿he?. Preguntó ZereZere.

-si lo sigues mirando así, vas a innundar todo el colegio de babas. Dijo JunJún, ZereZere sonrió.

-no, no lo creo. Dijo con calma mirando al objeto de sus deseos, la hermana del mismo, estaba discutiendo con un pelinegro.

\- ¡no!¡no voy a disculparte!¡no quiero hacerlo Endimión!¡déjame en paz!. Exclamó la peli rosa.

-a ParaPara le parece que ellos 2 tienen problemas. dijo la mas pequeña.

-los tienen, debe estar haciendo algo que a ella no le gusta. Dijo BezBez, ZereZere sonrió.

Se arreglarán. Dijo con calma, las otras 3, la miraron asombradas.

Días después, el colegio se estremeció por el horrible asesinato del príncipe Endimiun, que nadie se explicaba como había pasado, las 4 hermanas, se dirigieron al funeral, donde vieron a su novia, llorando sobre el ataúd.

¡nooooooo!¡Endiiiii!¡noooooooo! gritaba la peli rosa fuera de si, sus amigas la rodeaban, 2 de ellas, un poco alejadas y abrazadas, 2 rubias, la otra, las miraba, el hermano de la peli rosa, estaba cerca de su hermana, ZereZere, viendo que era la oportunidad de su vida, para poder hablar con el, se acercó.

-ho, hola Li. dijo, los ojos vino tinto la miraron, ella había escuchado que era el mejor hipnotista y esa, entre muchas otras cosas, la tenía fascinada.

Magorian ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?. Preguntó Diamante con educación, ZereZere miró a sus hermanas, que la miraban entre admiradas, divertidas y escandalizadas.

¿ese chico era tu cuñado verdad?. Preguntó –así es. Dijo Diamante - ¿qu?¿que le pasó?. Preguntó ZereZere con calma.

-el…bueno, fue asesinado por un demonio. dijo el príncipe, clavando sus ojos en de la chica. los

¿Cómo un chico como el?. Comenzó a preguntar la peli rosa –tentó su suerte, como hicimos todos en algún momento. Dijo el peliceleste, ella asintió.

-ya veo. Dijo con calma, Diamante asintió a su vez, Serena llegaba y lo abrazaba.

-lo lamento mucho. Dijo ZereZere profundamente afligida, Serena le sonrió.

-es lo que pasa, cuando ccoqueteas con el infierno. Dijo con calma, la niña asintió, como se sintió intimidada ante las miradas de adoración que ese par se regalaban, se alejó tras despedirse, al lado de sus hermanas.

ZereZere por fin había hecho todas las cosas de manera muy discreta y eso con sus tutoras, si era difícil, porque eran muy observadoras, la noche elegida, se sentó como tantas otras, tras asegurarse de que toda la casa estaba durmiendo, en la silla de su peinadora, de cara al espejo, con todo obscuro, lanzó el famoso papel y esperó, y esperó, y esperó, de repente, se escuchó un "tic tic tic tic tic", como de unas garras tocando la puerta, era como si alguien esperara del otro lado, ZereZere se estremeció de miedo, al sentir su prescencia, su bola de billar, la cual estaba escondida en su bata, le mostró la enormidad de lo que había llamado, ZereZere se asustó mucho, al ver en su mente, un destello del demonio azul cadavérico, con ojos rojos, uñas negras y dientes verdes ponzoña, lo vio acercarse a ella, detrás, luego, todo regresó a la obscuridad, la muchacha sintió una mano fría y escamoza, que se plantó por encima de su piyama, tocando sus caderas, en un gesto invasivo, iba hacia su triángulo, iba hacia allí, de hecho, el demonio la tocó, allí, justo allí, como ella solo respiraba, no se volvía, regresó sus manos al camino inicial y commenzó a subir lentamente, lentamente por su espalda, con esas asquerosas manos, llegó a su cuello, ZereZere resistió la tentación de cerrar los ojos, incluso de moverse, su bola de billar se estremeció y salió, ZereZere tembló de arriba abajo cuando escuchó un sonoro "crak"; como de un cristal quebrándose y sintió un dolor en el corazón, a la vez, que lo escuchaba tragar con gusto y ronrronear como un gato, su bola de billar, había intentado hacer, lo que ella quería, sintió sus manos en el cuello, sus labios como lija, fríos y mortíferos, debía ser un demonio de obscuridad, solo se explicaba así su apariencia, su color azul, su fealdad, el siguió con su beso, de un lado al otro del cuello, por la parte de atrás de sus brazos, desde una mano a la otra, volviendo a su cuello, le tocó el cabello, el peinado.

¿no te gusta bonita?preguntó la asquerosa criatura en latín nemesiano.

\- ¿o es que quieres al portador?. Preguntó el demonio en el mismo tono –vamos bonita, contesta. Dijo, como ella no lo hizo, el volvió a bajar por su cuerpo hasta sus pechos que comenzó a masajear, ZereZere estaba confundida, por un lado, un 80% de su cuerpo se sentía asqueado, pero un 20% de el, le daba chispazos de placer, el hizo girar y endurecer sus pezones, pero como la niña, se quedó quieta, dejó eso y volvió a hacer lo del principio, regresando a su vértice, ZereZere apretó las piernas. Pero el demonio, casi se las empujó con gentileza, para jugar por encima de la ropa con ella, encontró el punto y se lo masajeó, ZereZere apretó los dientes, lágrimas de vergüenza rodaban por sus mejillas y sentía un fuerte sonrrojo en las mismas, a punto de culminar, con su cuerpo estremecido, el demonio se detuvo, ZereZere apretó las manos entre si, para taparse la cara, tocarse o evitar darse la vuelta, para insultar al ser que la había dejado insatisfecha.

Eres una zorra. Dijo el demonio en latín nemesiano –eres una puta, que quiere que se la coja el portador ¿cuantas veces has soñado con su verga maldita putilla?¿cuantas veces has soñado que te penetra y te desgarra las paredes? Yo puedo desgarrarte mejor que el, yo puedo poseerte mucho mejor, lo conozco, lo vi en la ciudad sin luz, ama a otra y esa, era la luz que lo mantenía andando en la ciudad, ciego y sin ojos ¿te imaginas sus cuencas negras? Con la membrana rosada ¿Cuántas veces te tocaste pensando en el putilla?¿lo hiciste en el baño?¿en tu cama? Mírame putilla, no voy a hacerte daño. Dijo pero, ZereZere no lo miró, se quedó allí, parpadeando, el retiró sus manos y ella respiró.

-te maldigo putilla. Dijo el demonio –todos los que amas morirán, todos perecerán, tus tutoras, tus hermanas, el río de vida se irá de ti, nunca podrás ser depositaria de ninguna cimiente, vagarás sola, perdida, pensando en el hombre que jamás te cogerá. Dijo el con malicia, la niña, volvía a llorar, hubo un momento de silencio y de repente, ZereZere se estremeció al escuchar un gemido, seguido de una tos, luego otra y otra mas, parecía que se ahogaba, se moría.

ZereZere, ayúdame. Suplicó la voz de su amado - ¡no!. Exclamó ella dándose la vuelta, cuando el demonio la tumbó en el suelo y se le puso encima, profanándola, humillándola.

A la mañana siguiente, le tocaron la puerta –vamos ZereZerem, arriba, ya es tarde y llegaremos tarde al colegio. Dijo la voz de JunJún.

-vamos, vamos, arriba dormilona. dijo una vez mas, tocando la puerta, nadie le contestó, JunJún se impacientó.

-abre bola de billar. Le ordenó a su esfera verde, que se transformó en llave y abrió la puerta, la escena, era desgarradora, ZereZere se hallaba en un charco de su propia sangre, con los ojos bien abiertos, su bata subida hasta el cuello, marcas en sus senos, marcas en sus vértices, marcas en todos lados ¡cuanta sangre! La ropa intirior rota, JunJún dio un paso hacia atrás, su grito estremeciendo la casa.

\- ¡KIIIIIIMEEEEEEKIIIIIIIMEEEEEEEE!¡LUUUUUUUNLÚUUUUUUN!¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!. exclamó en pánico, entrando y tomando en sus brazos, el cadáver de su hermana, al tiempo que las tutoras llegaban.

Fin.


	14. Chapter 14

Hoola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Bueno, es bonito dentro de lo que cabe, algo así como el de Zafiro, espero les guste.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero entretenerlas.

decimocuarto juego: el juego de las escaleras.

KimeKime y LunLún estaban consternadas, todo por los mayores, siempre eran los mayores, los que se imitaba y luego, se llegaba al desastre, las otras 3 lloraban, sobre el féretro de la cuarta, toda la escuela había ido a presentar sus respetos, lo vieron, ese grupo marcado, aunque nadie se acordara o lo supiera, ellos eran los marcados, eran mas maduros, mas cuidadosos, eran en suma, lo que siempre habían debido ser, el objeto del amor de la pequeña ZereZere se acercó a LunLún.

-buenos días. Dijo por mera formalidad, la de ojos fuxia dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿puedo preguntar que pasó?. Cuestionó el joven, la ojimorado lo miró interesada, el le regresó la mirada con educación y firmeza.

-se veía sana. Dijo por fin, mirando el rostro de la niña que parecía dormir.

-no tiene edad para estar muerta. Dijo el, las mellizas asintieron.

-quiso impresionarte. Dijo la de ojos morados, la de ojos fuxia asintió.-por eso, jugó uno de esos juegos que no hacen mas que atraer desgracias a la gente. Diamante abrió la boca.

-yo nunca me ufané y la que si lo hizo, ´pagó con su muerte tal atrevimiento. Las mellizas asintieron.

-lo que hicieron ustedes fue un total y completo secreto. Dijo la ojimorados –así que: naturalmente, todo el colegio lo sabía y aunque no te ufanaste, las únicas memorias que fueron borradas, fueron las de tus padres ¿me equivoco?. Preguntó la ojifuxia.

-no, no lo haces, los únicos que no recuerdan nada son los padres. Las 2 asintieron.

-pero los demás niños si lo recordaban, los veían como los ungidos, como los supervivientes. Diamante se indignó.

\- ¡no sobrevivimos!. Dijo en una suave exclamación –quedé ciego y perdido con mis hermanos, vagando en una ciudad donde cada vez que estábamos cerca de la salida, nos cambiaban la geografía, mi novia murió, mi amiga murió. Dijo señalando a Háruka.

-ella desarrolló nictofobia. Dijo el señalando a Mina –ella la mataron, la arrastraron al infierno, a ella le cambiaron el cuerpo, a ella, la dejaron atrapada en la superdimensión del tiempo. Dijo señalando aMichiru, Amy y Setsuna.

-mi amiga Esmeralda murió y solo estamos acá, porque Rey. El chico tragó saliva, cada vez que iba a hablar de eso, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-solo porque Rey tuvo la entereza para rescatarnos a todos. Aseguró secando sus ojos, que se habían llenado de lágrimas, las 2 mellizas asintieron.

-suponemos que lo que reactivó el círculo, fue el juego de tu cuñado. Dijo la ojifuxia.

-ex. Puntualizó Diamante determinado –como sea. Dijo la ojimorado.

-el punto es: que ocurrió y acá estamos, de vuelta a la funeraria. Dijo la ojifuxia.

\- ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?. Preguntó el joven.

-el ojo de la sangre es complicado y riesgoso, someterse a el, precisa un entrenamiento dijo la ojifuxia.

-el abuelo de mi amiga Rey lo hizo. Dijo el príncipe Diamante –queremos otra alternativa, mas fiable, ya que: no podemos dejar a las niñas. Dijo la ojimorado señalando a las 3 niñas abrazadas.

-quizás…el cristal obscuro. Propuso el joven –sabes bien que lo que se ha hecho por juego espiritual, debe deshacerse así. Dijo la ojifuxia, el príncipe asintió.

-investigaré y les diré…lo lamento. Dijo el, las 2 mujeres asintieron mientras el príncipe Diamante, se alejaba.

\- ¿crees que es buena idea dearr que nos ayude hermana?. Preguntó LunLún, KimeKime asintió.

-si tiene vocación de ayudar, claro que si, no quiero que las niñas, nos vean investigando. Dijo mirando a sus pupilas con preocupación.

Una tadrda, las mellizas se encontraban en la casa con las niñas, todas en albornoz, pues, era día de quedarse en casa, el timbre sonó, BezBez, con el cabello suelto y las pantuflas rojas, corrió hacia la puerta.

¿si?. Preuntó –buenas tardes ¿estarán LunLún o KimeKime?. Preguntó la voz del príncipe Diamante, la pelirroja casi se desmaya, a diferencia de BezBez, ella lo admiraba por ser un chico inteligente y desafiante, abrió la puerta.

-si están, pasa ¡ya te las llamo!. Exclamó saliendo a toda carrera, subió las escaleras, entró al cuarto, que era una mezcla de fuxia y morado, LunLún veía una película, mientras, KimeKime leía en el balcón.

\- ¡llegó!. Exclamó la pelirroja –cálmate BezBez ¿Quién llegó?. Preguntó LunLún.

\- ¡el príncipe Diamante está aquí!. KimeKime cerró su libro.

-vete a tu cuarto y no salgas de allí. Dijo, la pelirroja abrió la boca para discutir.

-sin peros. Dijo KimeKime, BezBez la miró, de arriba a abajo, suspiró y salió del cuarto, cerró el suyo con un portazo.

\- ¡te estoy vigilando malcriada!. Exclamó KimeKime.

-vamos hermana, ya el chico debe estar impacientándose. Dijo LunLún –lo noté muy calmado. Dijo KimeKime, la menor rió.

-es verdad, pero no hay que abusar de la calma agena. Dijo, las 2 bajaron, el tomaba un refresco, en su clásica manera de sentarse.

-buenas tardes. Dijeron las mellizas a coro –buenas tardes. Dijo el príncipe Diamante, les sonrió.

-les tengo buenas noticias ¿podemos pasar a su bibliotecaa?. Preguntó el joven, las mellizas asintieron, el se puso de pie y fue detrás de ellas, las 2 continuarion con el con sumo interés, llegaron a la biblioteca y cerraron con seguro, se sentaron en la mesa redonda que había a un lado, del otro, un hermoso escritorio, hecho de madera de lasta.

-encontré un jugador. Dijo Diamante - ¿Cómo lo?. Preguntó KimeKime anonadada.

-el cristal me ayudó a encontrarlo, debo decir que se alarmó cuando le dije lo que quería hacer. Dijo el joven con calma, las 2 asintieron.

-pero me lo señaló, se llama Tamani, fui a su casa y le pregunté y esta: es su historia. Dijo Diamante comenzando a contarles.

"Yo tenía una vida aburrida, sin esperanzas de entretenerme. Yo tenía tan solo unos cuantos amigos ya que no soy de socializar mucho pero me conformo.

kimeKime bufó –un solitario, mala combinación. Dijo –hay muchas cosas que son mala combinación. Dijo Diamante.

-el ser un poco tímido, no es garantía de nada, sigamos escuchando. Dijo LunLún con calma.

"Yo como acostumbro estar solo en mi casa, debido a que mis padres salen mucho, yo siempre tenia el labor por así decirlo de invitar a mis amigos a mi casa;

pero en ese tan tenebroso día suerte que no vinieron. No quisiera perjudicarlos. Como sea, me aburría mucho ese día así que decidí buscar algún tipo de

juego casero que pudiera jugar solo y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Me dispuse a buscar algún tipo de juego que involucre escaleras ya que vivía en una

casa muy grande. Cuando encontré un link que decía "EL JUEGO DE LAS ESCALERAS" me quedé por un momento en blanco, me entusiasmé y entré y me apareció repentinamente un mensaje

escrito en un color rojo carmesí creo muy raro. Leí y decía que si tenía el valor por pasar por dos mundos muy diferentes al que yo vivo, me desconcerté

un poco las instrucciones eran ."

-ahora si, coptel para el desastre. Dijo LunLún - ¿Por qué no se lanzan en paracaídas o van al camino amazonas?. Se preguntó.

-hay gente, a la que no le sacia eso. Dijo Diamante con calma, KimeKime asintió.

-eso es cierto, sigue leyendo por favor. Pidió, Diamante se aclaró.

-estas son las instrucciones. Dijo con calma.

"1%BA tener un trapo que sirva (taparse los ojos)

2%BA tener obvio escaleras (son 100 los escalones que tienes que subir)

3%BA tener oscuridad total

4%BA a tener… buena suerte...

lunLún y KimeKime suspiraron.

-lo tenemos todo, incluso las escaleras. Dijo la mayor.

-ya lo noto. Dijo el príncipe.

\- ¿nos das 3 días y podemos organizarnos?. Preuntó KimeKime –si, me quedo con las niñas, a Rini le harán ilusión. Dijo Diamante.

-perfecto, dentro de 3 días, haremos esta estupidez. Dijo LunLún con calma, los otros 2, asintieron.

"Me dispuse a conseguir las cosas que me estaban pidiendo las conseguí con facilidad. Bajé la general de la luz de mi casa me tapé con el trapo los ojos

me sujeté del mango de las escaleras y empecé a subir eran mas o menos unos 19 escalones cuando bajé, conté 20 cuando volví a subir 21, volvía una y otra

ves... ya asustado por el momento note que llegue al escalón 52 estaba subiendo me sentía con mucho frío cuando bajé al escalón 53 sentía mucho calor

una gran fatiga por fin estaba subiendo al escalón 100 me quedé quieto y sentí el susurro de una voz rara media ronca que me preguntaba que era lo que

mas quería en la vida yo con miedo respondí: - la voz misteriosa me dijo que estaría esa cosa que pedí enfrente mío que me quite

la venda cegado un poco prendí la general de mi casa baje a mi sala prendí mi TV cuando tropiezo con algo lo que había pedido estaba en frente mío tal

como lo dijo la voz misteriosa cuando me doy cuenta que la parte de la cubierta de mis zapatos estaba congelada y mis suelas derretidas..."

las 2 mujeres suspiraron, el príncipe las estudiaba mientras garabateaba algo en una hoja y se los daba.

-esto fue lo que me dijo que había dicho. dijo el chico –es evidente, que estaremos frente a Herebus. Dijo LunLún.

-no me hace ni pizca de gracia. Dijo KimeKime.

-es lo mejor, que conseguí para salvar a su niña. Dijo –es casi inofensivo. Añadió.

-he allí el detalle, casi. Dijo LunLún.

-bueno, muchas gracias por la ayuda. Dijo KimeKime.

\- ¿lo harán?. Preguntó Diamante –no queda de otra, todo por traer a ZereZere aseguró con calma. El asintió y sonrió.

-me alegro de haberlas ayudado. Dijo con calma y alegría, los 3, se quedaron conversando de muchas otras cosas.

3 días después,las mellizas se hallaban solas, en casa, con todas las luces apagadas y las bolas de billar, revoloteando, las guardaron dentro de si y se pusieron al pie de la escalera, tras haberse vendando los ojos.

-si esto no funciona. Dijo KimeKime –lo hará, ya sabes que funciona, siempre funciona. Dijo LunLún.

-si, es verdad. Dijo KimeKime, se tomaron de las manos fuertemente.

-Herebus, Herebus, déjanos entrar en tu reino. Dijeron arriba de la escalera, lo dijeron unas 6 veces, tomaron aire y bajaron, contando 20 escalones.

-Herebus, Herebus, déjanos entrar en tu reino. Repitieron una vez mas, las otras 6 al pie de la escalera, subieron, contaron 21, las 2 ahogaron un grito, el juego había comenzado.

-21. susurró KimeKime –no queda mas que seguir. Dijo LunLún, las 2 asintieron y bajaron, contaron 22 al bajar, así, siguieron, siguieron y siguieron, en un momento, comenzaron a sentirse, como si bajaran a una cueva, se sentía frío, se escuchaban rugidos.

\- ¡bola de billar!. Exclamaron las 2 a coro, la cosa que quería zampárselas fue pulverizada.

-malditos demonios. Dijo LunLún.

-sigamos, ya quiero salir de aquí. Dijo KimeKime con calma, las 2, bajaron, bajaron y bajaron, pasaron algunos sustos, pero nada que unas amazonas no pudieran manejar, de fondo, se escuchaban alaridos, gritos, risas y risotadas, ruido de fuego, olía a ozono y azufre, al llegar abajo,escucharon una voz ronca.-

Amazonas trapecistas ¿Qué desean en mi reino?. Preguntó el, Herebus, KimeKime se adelantó, LunLún temblaba imperceptiblemente.

-queremos que traigas de vuelta a ZereZere Magorian. Dijo con altivés –la tendrán en su casa, vuelvan por donde vinieron. Dijo, las mellizas asintieron y subieron la escalera, rápidamente llegaron a donde habían comenzado, encendieron las luces y en una manta roja, la encontraron, durmiendo en el ssofá, las 2 se alegraron.

-debo llamar a los resurrectores. Dijo LunLún.

-hazlo, yo me quedo con ella. Dijo KimeKime disfrutando del sabor que daba la victoria.

Fin.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Oh si, creo que quedó bien, si quieren ver algún juego con otro personaje ¡no duden en decirlo!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial!REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que se diviertan y se aterroricen un poquitín.

decimoquinto juego: el juego de las palmadas.

BezBez era una amazona feliz, su hermana había regresado, eso la tenía muy contenta, tan contenta, que no podía explicar su alegría, ZereZere por su parte, había pasado a ormar parte del grupo de los mayores, como otra de los marcados, y aunque pasaba tiempo con su hermanas, BezBez, quería tener toda su atención.

-adoro pasar tiempo contigo hermana, pero también quieo tiempo para mi. Dijo la peli rosa –eso lo entiendo, pero hermana, si te dijeron que vamos a ir a ver al resto de amazonas del billar ¿no?. Preguntó la pelirroja.

-desde luego, nos vamos de campamento, todas lo sabemos. Dijo ZereZere con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡serás el centro de atención!. Exclamó BezBez –no por algo de lo que esté orgullosa. Dijo la peli rosa, la pelirroja asintió.-

Lo se, pero será emocionante. Aseguró, ZereZere reanudó su sonrisa.

-así es, lo será. Dijo con calma profunda.

El día acordado, las mellizas las llevaron al campamento amazonas, todas lo miraron, era como un inmenso resort, pero era un campamento.

-pórtense bien. Dijo LunLún –no hagan desastres, ni escondan ropas, ni bolas de billar. Dijo KimeKime, las 4 asintieron de modo angelical.

-queremos venir por ustedes en 8 semanas, no en 2. dijo KimeKime –entendido. Dijeron las 4.

-nos portaremos bien, lo prometemos. Dijeron las niñas, las mayores asintieron y se fueron tras darles a cada una, un abrazo y un beso.

El campamento comenzó de maravilla, todas se divertían y disfrutaban, por fin, la noche de terror llegó, la noche para compartir historias, las hermanas Magorian, fueron las estrellas,debido a los relatos de los marcados.-

Entonces, solo una de ustedes es valiente. Dijo un joven de cabellos, ojos y bola de billar plateada.

-no es verdad SilverSilver dijeron las 4 –claro que si. Dijo otro joven casi idéntico a SilverSilver, pero con ojos, cabelos y bola doradas.-

GoldGold, eres un hablador. Dijo JunJún –a ParaPara, le están cayendo mas los hermanos Thunder. Dijo la pequeña.

-todas ustedes, se jactan de ser grandes amazonas, pero solo ZereZere ha completado un desafío tanatemorizante como la cueva de los condenados. Dijo GoldGold.

\- ¡tu tampoco has hecho nada!. Exclamó BezBez –como jefe del dueto de magos, debí hacerlo, lo hice. Dijo el chico, mostrando sus manos quemadas, una de ellas, tenía la cilueta de 2 ojos.

-me temo, que no serán parte de nuestra generación si no lo hacen. Dijo SilverSilver –al menos, otra de ustedes debe hacerlo, si no, no las reconoceremos. Dijo una chica de cabellos, ojos y bola de billar amarila.

-maldita BlinBlin. Dijo JunJún –a ParaPara no le gusta, como la ve MeiMei. Dijo la niña mirando a la otra, de cabellos, ojos y bola de billar azul marino.

\- ¿Qué quieren que hagamos?. Preguntó BezBez, GoldGold sonrió y dijo:

-"A muchos les debe de sonar lo de 3 golpes -por la película "El Conjuro" donde se dice en una parte que 3 golpes significan una burla a Dios. Que cada golpe

representa primero al Padre, después al Hijo y por último al Espíritu Santo y se burla-". Dijo el de cabellos doraos, todos asintieron, la fogata estaba totalmente callada.

-claro que la conocemos. Dijo BezBez - ¡bien!¡al menos sus estúpidas tutoras!¡no las han hecho mas cobardes de lo que ya son!. Exclamó GoldGold, las 4, lo miraron enjodas, SlverSilver sonrió, su bola de billar, daba vueltas a su alrededor, GoldGold se aclaró y continuó:

-"Pero el juego creo que no tiene nada que ver". El resto de amazonas, estaba intrigado, un desafío como el de la cueva de los condenados, o mejor, eso serviríapara demostrar cual era el mejor equipo.-

¿Cómo se juega tu estúpido jueguito?. Preguntó BezBez desafiante - ¡BezBez no!. Exclamaron el resto de sus hermanas, ella les sonrió, les guiñó el ojo.-

No voy a dear, que estos soquetes nos intimiden ¡contesten!¡como se juega su maldito juego!. SilverSilver sonrió y contestó, supliendo a su hermano en la narración.

-"A este se juega de la siguiente manera: tienes que estar solo en tu casa (solo puede ser tu casa), todo oscuro: debes cerrar bien las ventanas. Además

de trancarlas, tienes que taparlas con papel, cartón, con la persiana, cortinas gruesas, etc". Todos se callaron.

-debe ser algo muy fuerte si se tiene que tapar ParaPara –tranquila pequeña, es solo el comienzo. Dijo GoldGold, se aclaró y siguió con la historia, o mas propio era decir, las instrucciones.

-"El objetivo es que no se vea qué hay del otro lado (esto

tiene que pasar en todas las ventanas)". Todos asintieron.

-ajá ¿y luego que?. preguntó JunJún, SilverSilver sonrió y continuó.

-"El juego solo se puede hacer a las tres de la mañana. Donde lo escuché, no dice nada sobre lo siguiente que voy a mencionar. Las 3 de la mañana es la hora

de los demonios osea que, si esto es verdad, quien participa contigo en el juego es un demonio". Todos ahogaron un grito, ZereZere, sintió un escalofrío bajando por su espalda,al igual que BezBez, el de la primera, era de pánico, el de la segunda, de emoción, estaba con ganas de hacerle tragar sus palabras al par de hermanos magos de billar, GoldGold y SilverSilver, junto a sus patéticas novias, BlinBlin y MeiMei.

-"Busca algo que pueda mantener el fuego mucho tiempo. Por ejemplo, una vela. BezBez entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿servirá una bola de billar?. Preguntó –desde luego que si, servirá. Dijo GoldGold, ella asintió, el continuó el relato.

-"Empieza el juego golpeando 3 veces a la ventana, y después poniendo tu oído en ella, ya que los golpes pueden ser demasiado tenues y puedes no oírlos.

Espera un rato. Vas a sentir que esa cosa le va a pegar 3 veces también a la ventana. Aléjate y mira la vela. "Eso" le va a pegar 3 veces a las ventanas

de la casa, una por una, y luego las va a querer abrir. Si cerraste bien, no va a entrar, nunca va a romper el vidrio; solo va a intentar abrirla". Todos ahogaron el grito mientras ZereZere sudaba frío recordando y BezBez,anelando una experiencia tan potente como aquella, SilverSilver .viendo que había captado el interés de la amazona, siguió con su historia.

-"Si la vela se apaga, significa que la cosa entró a la casa. Se dice que nadie ha vivido para contarlo y que se han encontrado supuestos homicidios en casas

donde el asesinado estaba solo. Se encontraron las ventanas tapadas, siempre había una abierta y la víctima tenía restos de algún material carbonizado

a su alrededor. Además, se les ha encontrado en sus PC´s búsquedas sobre el juego: víctimas, cómo jugar, etc". El silencio al final de la frase, fue brutal, las amazonas se miraron.

\- ¡no predes hacerlo!. Exclamó ZereZere a BezBez –será divertido, claro que puedo hacerlo. Dijo.

\- ¡quieres morir como yo!. Exclamó ZereZere –no, lo que quiero es triunfar. Dijo BezBez.

-hermana por favor, no lo hagas. Suplicó JunJún –eres la mayor, debes dar el ejemplo. Añadió.

-ParaPara no quiere que sus hermanas vuelvan a separarse. Dijo la pequeña.

-eso no pasará. dijo BezBez - ¡pasará si tu lo haces!¡yo dije lo mismo y morí!. Exclamó ZereZere.

\- ¡porque fuiste torpe y tuviste demasiado miedo para hacer bien lo que se te dijo!. Exclamó la pelirroja, la peli rosa se levantó y de un movimiento, sentó a la pelirroja.-

Acabas de firmar una órden de extracción de dientes. Dijo BezBez, acto seguido, se pusieron a pelear en la foata, los demás chicos gritaron, lasencargadas llegaron y los castigaron a todos.

BezBez hizo creer que había dejado de pensar en eso, pero fue mentira, lo que hizo fue elaborar su brillante plan, el cual, ya estaba diseñado, para asegurar el efecto, incendió con ayuda de su bola de billar, la cabaña de castigos, preparó insectos para todos los fóbicos a ellos y cuando el campamento entró en caos, se deslizó hacia fuera, hacia su casa, deshacerse de sus tutoras, fue un poco mas complicado, pero funcionó, les envió una misiva falsa del rey Star, donde se les convocaba a una reuniónde último minuto y en cuanto llegaron a Bed Moon, la pelirroja arrojó sobre ellas, una poción del sueño, con todo cubierto, la casa quedó para ella sola.

Hizo lo requerido, tapó todo, inspeccionó una vez, estaba nerviosa, pero decidida, cuando el reloj dio las 3, la bola de billar, se encendió como una lámpara, BezBez tomó aire y dio 3 golpecitos en la ventana, taf taf taf, sonaron fuertes y cuidadosos, suspiró y pegó la oreja al vidrio, escuchó algo, como un susurro y a continuación: taf taf taf, 3 golpecitos mas, la pelirroja se emocionó y fue haici la otra ventana, escuchó una voz.

¿quieres seguir jugando?. Preguntó –si. Susurró la pelirroja muerta de miedo.

-etonces, déjame pasar. Dijo la voz –no, debes seguir jugando afuera. Dijo BezBez, otros golpecitos en la ventana, la cosa los respondió.

-déeejame pasar. Dijo –no, debes seguir jugando afuera. Dijo ella,siguieron jugando los 2, 3 golpes iban, 3 golpes venían, en un momento, el dejó de golpear.

\- ¿estás allí?. Preguntó BezBez pegada a la ventana.

\- ¿estás allí?. Preguntó una vez mas, pero, intentaron abrirla del otro lado, BezBez dio un salto y movió sin querer una de las láminas de cartón, vio un humo negro, la bola de billar, titubeó como un bombillo quemado y se apagó, BezBez la miró aterrorizada.-

¡bola de billar!¡bola de billar!. Exclamó, pero esta, había caído al suelo, escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-muchas gracias por dejarme entrar. Dijo la sombra dueña de unos horribles ojos rojos, lo último que se escuchó, fue el grito de la chica y el crack de su bola de billar al partirse en mil pedazos.

Cuando las 2 tutoras regresaron a su casa, encontraron una nota –si será esa niña, cuando la tenga en frente. Dijo KimeKime –no le van a alcanzar las excusas. Dijo LunLún.

-esta vez no. Dijo KimeKime - ¿las expulsaron a las 4?. Preguntó LunLún.

-no, solo a BezBez. Dijo KimeKime, LunLún asintió.

-yo voy al campamento y tu, te quedas a arreglar todo. La mayor asintió, LunLún se fue y KimeKime entró, de inmediato, vio que algo no andaba bien.

-bola de billar. Susurró, la bola se encendió y la muchacha, comenzó a caminar por la casa, vio todas las ventanas cerradas, en la sala, encontró un charco rojo, en el centro, BezBez, quemada y con una expresión de horror tal, que hizo que las piernas de la amazona temblaran, escuchó una risa desde atrás.-

A mi nunca se me escapa nadie pequeña, te encontré. KimeKime dio un grito de horror, al sentir esa oosa que la agarró por detrás y comenzó a lastimarla, recordó una noche hace mucho tiempo, unas ventanas cerradas y esa voz, enojada, que al ver que la amazona no caía, juró venganza.

Fin.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas se encuentren bien, reciban ustedes ¡el nuevo capi!.

Debo decir que me costó un poco, es un ritual que mas vi en video pero no en escrito, no quería calcar tampoco la elícula, esto fue lo que salió, espero les guste.

Muchas gracias por leer y por apoyar este proyecto inusual.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, intento que se llenen de adrenalina.

Decimosexto juego: zamara morgan.

junJún era una niña solitaria, en ese momento de su vida, todo se había ido al garete, KimeKime muerta, LunlÚn LOCA Y LAS DEMÁS, EN UN ORFANATO, ZereZere Y ParaPara junto a ella, JunJún se sentía mal, incompleta, se sentía desgraciada y sobretodo, sola, sus hermanas habían caído en un mutismo y a menos que un milagro ocurriera, nada iba a sacarlas de aquel infierno que era regido por mujeres supuestamente dulce, que en realidad, odiaban su trabajo.

En una de las tantas noches, ella se sentó con los niños mayores, su status de celebridad trágica, era atrayente para los otros niños, así que: era invitada a las reuniones para jugar, un amazona llamado BladBlad, cuya bola de billar era negra al igual que su cabello, era el líder del orfanato y ella, se sentía secretamente atraída hacia el, aunque en ese momento, era el menor de sus problemas.

Una noche, todos los chicos se sentaron en un círculo en el salón múltiple, la televisión estaba apagada, pues, no había nada de interés para los adolescentes, BladBlad sonrió, su bola de billar orbitando a su alrededor, JunJún lo miraba.

¿te gustan las historias de aparecidos bonita?. Preguntó para dárselas de interesante.

No demasiado. Dijo ella con calma –he perdido a mi hermana y a mis tutoras gracias a una historia de fantasmas, o mejor dicho, 2. dijo JunJún con calma, una niña pelirroja, evidentemente nemesiana dijo en una interrogante:

¿no eres tu la chica cuya hermana murió en un juego de fantasmas?. Preguntó –si, se llama…llamaba BezBez. Dijo JunJún, la otra negó.

-no, una peli rosa, que ahora está con nosotras, eso fue lo que BladBlad dijo. Señaló con calma, los ojos verdes de la muchacha se abrieron profundamente.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Preguntó –mi padre podía ver el presente bonita, de cualquier persona, además, cada vez que algo le pasa a una bola de billar, todas lo sienten. La peliverde asintió.

-pues si, mi hermana ZereZere falleció a causa de un juego de fantasmas, al igual que mi otra hermana y mi tutora. Las niñas abrieron la boca.

\- ¿Cómo hicieron para regresar a tu hermana ZereZere?. Preguntó la pelirroja, JunJún la miró.

Hicieron otro juego. Dijo la chica, el chico amazona asintió.

Fue después cuando tu hermana pelirroja decidió probar suerte. dijo –ni se porqué lo hizo. explicó JunJún.

-quizás pensó que podía salir indegne. respondió el, todos asintieron.

-ya se ve, que no salió así. Dijo la pelirroja, JunJún alzó y bajó los hombros.

-no entiendo el porqué me mandaron a llamar. Dijo la amazona con calma, el rió.

-me figuro amazona que en esos días felices, viste una película llamada el aro ¿no?. Preguntó BladBlad, JunJún asintió.

-como parece que a ti no te importa hacerlo. Dijo la pelirroja.

-queremos que la invoqus. Añadió BladBlad - ¿a quien?¿al demonio de la película? No me hgan reír. Dijo JunJún con calma.

No lo hacemos. Dijo la pelirroja que resultó llamarse Eveleine –solo queremos que lo hagas para ver si funciona. JunJún puso sus manos en sus caderas.

2 hermanas y mis cuidadoras, pagaron el precio de los juegos ¿no les parece que si funcionan?. Preguntó la peliverde.

-eres tan cobarde, que te da miedo morir, se lo que intentaste. Dijo BladBlad.

-intentaste ahorcarte, clavarte un cuchillo y llenarte las venas de aire, pero te detuviste, eres tan gallina que te detuviste. Dijo el.

\- ¡no me llames gallina insecto despreciable!¡bola de billar!. Lanzó hacia el chico pelinegro, la verde bola lo golpeó y JunJún salió de la sala.

-eres una miedosa, una gallina, por eso, nunca podrás alcanzar a tu tutora. Añadió mientras la puerta se cerraba con un fuerte sonido.

Esa noche, JunJún se metió a hurtadillas en la biblioteca, encendió una de las computadoras y miró un sitio, que aparentemente había sido descubierto por los chicos grandes, se llamaba "os cantos del infierno", JunJún los miró por horas, pensó que en su vida, había habido demasiado dolor y que no quería mas, fue cuando lo encontró, la manera correcta de llamarla, la manera correcta de invocarla, realmente, se había molestado con el porque la llamó cobarde, pero ella sentía en su interior que lo era, después de lo que le pasó a KimeKime, ZereZere, BezBez y LunLún, JunJún no quería estar sola, no quería ser adoptada, no quería ser separada de sus hermanas y eso, era algo, que le habían dicho que ocurriría tarde o temprano.

-lo siento Kim, lo siento Bez, prefiero arder con ustedes en el infierno, que quedarme aquí a vivir una vida vacía. Se armó de valor y decidió copiar las instrucciones en una hoja de papel, lo cerró todo, tomó su hoja y se fue, una vez mas, al salón de usos múltiples, allí, se colocó en frente del televisor.

-Zamara Morgan. Llamó al menos 3 veces, la peliverde suspiró, el televisor seguía apagado, seguro que el que escribió las instrucciones, las había copiado mal.

-funciona, vamos, funciona. Dijo JunJún enojada, otras 3 veces y se vio, un chispazo de energía, que encendió el televisor, aquel vidéo, los caballos muertos, el pozo, la apertura, todo, tal como la película, la peliverde sintió como el poder la invadía, como la concentraba y la marcaba,como se expandió, cuando culmnnó, el televisor se apagó, JunJún suspiró.

-solo fue un sustito de nada. Dijo sin mas, repentinamente, el teléfono sonó, Junún se alarmó, caminó con detenimiento hacia el teléfono, nunca había que demostrar el miedo, eso decía KimEKime, pero, no creía que era tan fácil, con la mano, ligeramente temblorosa, levantó el auricular.

\- ¿si?. Preguntó tragándose el miedo, escuchó una voz de niña.

-7 días. Dijo y colgó, JunJún suspiró, cerró los ojos.

-eres solo un maldito espíritu y no te tengo miedo. Dijo, la voz de Zamara se escuchó.

-deberías temerme amazona…yo soy igual que tu. Dijo en una risa, se vió una bola de billar roja, rojo berbellón, jUNjÚN SALIÓ CORRIENO Y FUE DIRECTO A SU CAMA.

ZereZere, la esperaba despierta - ¿no habías ido a la cocina?. le preguntó, JunJún bufó.

-me encontré al idiota de BladBlad y trató de besarme. Dijo ella con calma, los ojos de ZereZere se abrieron con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?. Preguntó –golpearlo por supuesto. Dijo ella arropándose con esa infamiliar cobija gris, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

En el colegio, JunJún estaba sentada en la fuente, mirando su reflejo, repentinamente, los ojos que se vieron en el agua no eran los suyos, era un par rojo bermellón que la miraba de manera salvaje, la peliverde retrocedió, alguien metió la mano en el agua, desvaneciendo el reflejo.

¿tu eres JunJún Magorian?. Preguntó Rey, ella asintió.

-así es. Dijo con calma - ¿Por qué te sigue un aura rojo bermellón?. Preuntó, la peliverde suspiró.

No quiero seguir aquí. Dijo, Rey negó –la vida es preciosa para hechara a perder. Los ojos verdes de JunJún la taladraron.

¡tu que sabes!¡tu jugaste uno de esos malditos juegos!. Exclamó la peliverde enojada.

-no porque quise, lo hice para ayudar a mis amigos, no por notoridad ni por huír. Dijo ella con calma.

\- ¡pues suerte!¡no todas somos como tu!. Exclamó JunJún con calma fingida, Rey la miró, sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino.

-por favor, usa esto para romper el hechizo. Dijo la sacerdotiza –no quiero, no quiero detenerlo. Dijo la peliverde, se fue corriendo para impedir que ella lo hiciera.

A la mañana siguiente, JunJún se despertó tosiendo, cuando vio, de su garganta había salido un cabello negro como la noche.

¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó ZereZere –no tengo idea. Dijo JunJún.

-pero si lo tosiste tu. Dijo la peli rosa –ni se porqué lo hice. Dijo la peliverde, cuando se iban caminando al colegio, JunJún se escapó de ZereZere, ParaPara y los demás .

Llegó al manicomio, donde tras mucho rogar y persuadir, logró convencer al coordinador de que la dejara ver a LunLún, la cua, estaba en una bata morada, con su cabello negro con mechas fuxia trenzado, la bata se parecía a la de KimeKime, JunJún sintió un escalofrío, LunLún no parecía mirar a nada en particular.

-si KimeKime, el sitio es bonito, si, si, si, me gusta, son amables. La peliverde se aclaró, no sabía que esas habían sido las consecuencias del acto temerario de su hermana, que había destruido tanto, cuando LunLún volteó, sonrió.

-es una de las niñas. dijo con dulzura, los ojos de JunJún se llenaron de lágrimas.

-no llores mi niña, todas están bien, tu estás bien y yo, estoy bien con mi hermana en casa. Dijo ella, la niña negó, desde el fondo, JunJún vio al médico de LunLún, el cual, la miraba con ojos de halcón.

-LunLún ¿Qué sabes de…vaya…que sabes de?...es que no se como se llama. Dijo ella, LunLún la miró, sus ojos fuxia clavados en los verdes.

\- ¿Cómo es ella?. cuestionó LunLún - ¿quien?. preguntó JunJún.

-la chica de la que no sabes el nombre claro. Dijo LunLún con una mirada sorprendentemente cuerda, JunJún dejó escapar unas lágrimas, al entender por fin, lo que había perdido.

-es alta, pálida, cabellos negros y ojos rojos bermellón con una bola de billar, rojo mervellón. Dijo por fin, LunLún sonrió.

-ZamZam. Dijo - ¿ZamZam?. Preguntó JunJún.

-quería ser mas fuerte y tomó sangre de demonio, se liberó de ser amazona y fue cuando pasó a llamarse Zamara, el apellido no se lo quitó así que: quedó como Zamara Morgan, la acabaron, hace tiempo 2 hermanas gemelas, WinterWinter y SnowSnow, ellas la en el pozo, ella encerraron juró vengarse, llevarse las almas que la conjuraran y absorberlas hasta que pudiera dejarlas en el pozo y Salir, espero que no la hayas visto, es muy peligrosa. JunJún tragó saliva.

\- ¿duele?. Preguntó, LunLún comenzó a mecerse –no lo se, nunca lo hice, me dio demasiado miedo para hacerlo, pero DunDun si lo hizo, dijo que no dolía, pero fue de milagro que salió vivo...de milagro. Comenzó a repetir.

-gracias LunLún. Dijo JunJún - ¿quieres tomar te comigo y con Kim?. Preguntó LunLún.

-no gracias, voy tarde, te quiero muchísimo. Dijo, JunJún salió lentamente del manicomio, cuando iba a cruzar la calle, vio a KimeKime, parada del otro lado, cruzada de brazos.

\- ¿todo lo que ha pasado no te ha enseñado nada?. Preguntó la mujer, JunJún abrió la boca para decir algo, ella negó.

Mejor quítate del medio o van a atropellarte. La peliverde corrió hacia el otro lado, justo pues, de a tiempo, no haberlo hecho, un carro la habría atropellado, JunJún miró a KimeKime.

-ya deberías haber aprendido. Dijo la mayor.

-las cosas sin ti, no son lo mismo. Dijo la menor –lo se y lo entiendo, pero no puedes dejar a LunLún sola, te necesita. Dijo –no ha logrado…ella no ha logrado. Dijo una vez mas JunJún.

-no, porque se supone que los demonios los habíamos dejado atrás hace tiempo. Dijo KimeKime, se coloreó un poco.

-le prometí que mas nunca, se inmiscuirían en nuestra vida, mira lo que pasó. JunJún asintió.

-lo ntiendo, .pero yo no puedo seguir sin ustees. Dijo, JunJún se sintió caer producto del golpe.

\- ¡no seas tonta!¡si LunLún no las tiene!¡nunca se recuperará!. Fue en ese momento, que escuchó la voz de Zamara.

-déjala en paz, ella es mi trofeo, vuelve al infierno…vuelve al infierno. El hueco rojo, se comenzó a tragar a KimeKime, aparentemente con mucho dolor, a juzgar por sus gritos, Junún se asustó y corrió calle arriba.

Los siguientes días, la cosa fue peor, no solo vio sus ojos, si no, la vio a ella, estaba aterrorizada, pálida, de cabello negro y esos horribles ojos merbellón, era horrorosa, le susurraba cuantos días falaban.

-si no me hubieran liberado la primera vez, hace 100 años, no tendría el placer de tu compañía. Dijo con maldad, JunJún gritó y sacó el pergamino que Rey le había dado.

\- ¡desaparece!. Exclamó la muchacha, Zamara rió con maldad y diversión.

\- ¿no lo sabes? Ya no puedes espantarme, es el secxto día. Dijo la amazona desapareciendo, las lágrimas de JunJún salieron, se arrodilló, sintió unas manos en sus hombros.

\- ¿vas a dejar a ParaPara?. Preguntó la niña pequeña, unJún alzó la mirada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y los de su hermana, de comprensión.

-lo siento ParaPara, no quería… comenzó la mayor pero la menor, la cayó.

-no mientas a ParaPara, ParaPara sabe que JunJún quiere ir al infierno detrás de KimeKime y BezBez. La peliverde asintió, la niña, la besó en la frente.

-a ParaPara no le importa si JunJún es feliz. La mayor rompió a llorar desesperadamente.

-no quería haber pasado por nada de esto. Dijo –ParaPara tampoco, pero así es la vida, aunque, ParaPara escuchó que si JunJún se esconde de ZamZam, ZamZam no podrá alcanzar mas allá del séptimo día. JunJún se limpió las lágrimas.

-eso es mañana. Dijo –pues, ParaPara le recomienda a JunJún que se mueva. La peliverde asintió.

-lo haré ParaPara, lo haré. Dijo y acto seguido, salió corriendo del horfanato.

JunJún corrió por toda la cidad, la escuchaba reír, la veía en las vidrieras de las tiendas, ZamZam reía.

-cometiste un grave error al llamarme. Dijo –ya no quiero ir contigo. Dijo JunJún, la amazona rió.

-no importa lo que quieras, tu. Me. Perteneces. Acto seguido, JunJún sintió que caía en un pozo eterno, cayó, cayó y cayó, repentinamente chocó con el agua, escuchó la risa de la muchacha desde la parte superior del pozo.

\- ¡déjame ir!. Exclamó, ZamZam volvió a reír –quisieras, no vas a salir de aquí, mira a tu alrededdor. Dijo con calma, la peliverde obedeció, vio los ladrillos que formaban el pozo, llenos de rostros, el agua clara,se volvió roja.

-si, te bañas en la sangre que todos van a dar o dieron para mi, cuando logre llenar mi pozo, seré libre y nadie podrá detenerme, gracias a estúpidos como tu, que juegan y coquetean con los demonios sabiendo que no deben hacerlo. JunJún jadeó.

\- ¡espera!¡te daré lo que quieras!. Exclamó la mas joven de las 2 amazonas, la otra rió.

-pero si ya lo tengo, mira, hasta tengo tu joya, solo me faltan 3 para hacer un hermoso collar. dijo y cerró de un fuerte movimiento.

\- ¡Cuánto estaré aquí!. Exclamó JunJún A gritos -7 días, lo mínimo que puedes estar sin agua. Dijo la voz de ZamZam, unJún gritó y se espantó, cuando sintió unas manos como raíces, que se engarzaron en sus pies y poco a poco, lentamente, la fueron empalando en la pared, hasta que su rostro, quedó en uno de los ladrillos del pozo.

Fin.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola ¡hooola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá tenemos ¡un nuevo capi!.

Espero les guste, les asuste aunque sea un poquito y lo disfruten.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un aterrorizado REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que vivamos los juegos creepi pastas con los personajes que mas nos gustan.

decimoséptimo juego: el demonio del infierno.

paraPara no era una niña feliz, había perdido a todo el mundo, a sus amadas hermanas, a sus tutoras, no le quedaba nada, por cosas de la vida, un matrimonio había decidido adoptarla, pero la niña, no quería saber nada de eso.

-ParaPara está muy triste, bola de billar. Dijo la pequeña, su bola de billar, se frotaba con dulzura en su mejilla.

-ParaPara ya no quiere seguir mas. Dijo la pequeña en su súper habitación, la bola de billar, hizo una serie de movimientos, pero la niña la ignoró, sabía lo que le intentaba decir, ParaPara hacía las cosas por hacerlas, comía por comer, reía por reír, dormía por dormir, en suma, era una actitud robótica, miró la luna, como tantas otras noches, esperando un sueño que no estubiera plagado de pesadillas, ni KimeKime retorcida en el infierno, ni LunLún en el manicomio, ni el rostro de JunJún en aquel poso, ni los gritos de BezBez en una hoguera, así como escuchaba a ZereZere gritar, por fin, los brazos del sueño la reclamaron y ParaPara, se halló en un prado, arrazado por un incendio.

-esto no le gusta a ParaPara. Dijo la pequeña, comenzó a caminar.

\- ¿Quién ha traído a ParaPara aquí?. Preguntó, caminó un poco mas, cuando llegó a un árbol quemado y desnudo, sin hojas, escuchó esa voz.

-dame un cuerpo. Susurraba la voz, la niña se asustó.

\- ¿que?¿quien es?¿quien llama a ParaPara?. Preguntó.

-dame un cuerpo y te aseguro, que te libraré del sufrimiento para siempre. Fue cuando ParaPara lo vio, era una cilueta negra de ojos rojos.

-si ParaPara te consigue un cuerpo ¿prometes ayudar a ParaPara a librarse de su sufrimiento?. Preguntó la pequeña, la sombra asintió.

-desde luego mi dulce niña, lo prometo. ParaPara asintió.

-dile a ParaPara que debe hacer ParaPara. El demonio sonrió y rió con suavidad.

-debes buscarme un cuerpo y hacer lo siguiente, debes decir estas palabras 3 veces:corax santa ex oturus mai seriak santare otirus se biuai ken orius inferno boa samedy termo faile, debes apuñalar ese cuerpo con un cuchillo, con velas y ofrecerle el sacrificio al rey de la obscuridad, dirás 3 veces: mea culpa y a continuación: yo te lleno de mal, yo te lleno de culpa, yo te lleno de ira, yo te lleno de odio, que el infierno se adueñe de ti, lo dirás 3 veces y luego añadirás, que hoy morirá, que será un sacrificio para el príncipe de las tinieblas como ya te había dicho y lo apuñalarás con el cuchillo, en un círculo hecho de tierra de cementerio, acompañado con velas negras, luego, lo cargarás con toda tu energía maligna, todo tu odio, tu rencor, tu ira, tu envidia, todo aquello que es malo en ti, debes hacerle daño, apretarle las orejas, los brazos, rajarlo, cortarle la nariz, lo que te guste mas, puedes quemarlo, entre mas daño le hagas, mejor, mas me vinculas, luego, debes hacer un círculo de velas, como si fuera el círculo del infierno. Dijo el demonio en una carcajada, la niña asintió, ParaPara era una amazona valiente y no tenía miedo, haría lo necesario para alcanzar su objetivo.

-debes luego llevarlo a un sitio solitario y enterrarlo, tras haberle cortado un cacho de si mismo, para mantener el vínculo, el irá a buscarte…yo iré a buscarte en una semana y será divertido. La niña asintió.

\- ¿Cómo debe ParaPara enterrar al muñeco?. Preguntó, el rió.

-debes poner una cruz boca abajo, invertida, con el símbolo de la luna negra. Ella asintió.

\- ¿a que hora llegarás a la casa de ParaPara?. Preguntó la pequeña.

-a las 12, ponlo delante de la cruz, antes de taparlo y recita: vete al infierno y regresa quiero que cumplas por mi, tu venganza, ambas oraciones 3 veces. Ella asintió.

-si ParaPara le agrega que quiere que mates a ParaPara ¿ el demonio lo hará?el asintió.

-así es, como paso final, debes quemarlo, en una semana llegaré, ofréceme sangre con miel en la puerta de la entrada de tu casa, puedes hacer círculos de sal, pero solo 3, si haces mas, no llegaré y te volveré loca como está tu tutora. Ella asintió.

-ParaPara lo hará, como el demonio manda, ParaPara lo promete. Dijo la pequeña.

-entonces, nos vemos. Dijo el desvaneciéndose en la bruma, ParaPara se levantó y sonrió, feliz por el cometido que ya tenía.

Con mucha astucia, se las ingenió para hacer lo requerido en su vieja casa, tenía todo, cuando llegó el día pactado, vio una bola de billar fuxia.

¿LunLún?. Preguntó la pequeña peli azul al ver a la amazona pelinegra, mechas fuxia, que cantaba.

-itzi ditzi araña, tejió su telaraña, vino la lluvia y se la llevó, Kim me dijo que ibas a hacer algo malo, no debes hacer cosas malas ¡no debes hacer cosas malas!. Ritó la amazona espantando a la niña.

-ParaPara no piensa hacer nada. Dijo la pequeña asustada por la reacción de su ex tutora.

\- ¡claro que si!¡si lo piensas hacer!¡Kim lo sabe!¡yo lo se y me lo dijo!. Exclamó LunLún lanzándose por la niña, la bola de billar azul la frenó y la teletransportó al manicomio, ParaPara cerró las puertas y las ventanas, la bola de billar, se quedó afuera haciendo guardia y la niña, comenzó a hacer su trabajo, dijo las palabras, lo apuñaló con el cuchillo y se horrorizó al ver la cantidad de sangre que le salía.

-ParaPara te odia, ParaPara te maldice, por haber destruido a su familia, por haberte llevado a la familia de ParaPara. La niña volcó todo su malestar, su odio, su dolor, absolutamente todo, apuñaló al muñeco, le cortó el cacho y lo enterró en un parque cercano, cuando se alejaba, lo escuchó llorar y gritar, mientras el muñeco se quemaba.

A la semana, estaba en su cuarto esperando, con la sangre con miel, había retorcido el pezhueso a un pajarito para obtenerla, ParaPara había hecho todo lo que se esperaba de ella, sin círculos de sal, sin nada de eso, la niña, se había puesto a esperar, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, se cerró con brusquedad.

-ParaPara, vine a jugar contigo. Dijo el demonio, la niña, comenzó a moverse por la casa, buscando, buscando y buscándolo, pero no lo encontraba, cuando repentinamente, una sombra se vio por el reflejo del espejo, la niña lo vio, era el muñeco, brillaba con aterradores ojos rojos, la niña sostenía el ojo que le había arrancado.

-vamos a jugar. Dijo el demonio, llenando con su voz gutural toda la sala, ParaPara corrió y corrió por toda la casa, esquivando y esquivando las manos del demonio, que había canalizado su forma espiritual, con el muñeco en el lugar del corazón.

-hora de jugaaaaaar. Dijo el demonio, ParaPara gritó de terror al sentir la mano escamosa del demonio, que le sujetó el cuello, sin mas, la fue asficciando lentamente, arrancándole la vida palmo a palmo, gramo a gramo, hasta que por fin, la vida se le fue en un grito aterrador, contrastando con la risa macabra del demonio.

Fin.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y no se hayan muerto por esperar, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Disculpen si quedó cortito, pero tengo sueño y no salió mas de mi bello coquito, en fin, espero lo disfruten.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un animado REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, combino 2 cosas que me fascinan.

Decimooctavo juego:una sonrisa debajo de la cama.

Kalaverite era una chica especial, vivía en Némesis junto a sus hermanas y no había nada mas en el mundo que la preocupara, era una chica feliz y locuaz, como todos los demás, había escuchado acerca de los horrorosos relatos de los prícipes y sus guerreros, ella sería uno de ellos y pensaba que no sería yan tonta y torpe para seguir los pasos de todos aquellos infelices que jugaron dichos juegos espiritulles.

Todo habría seguido de manera ordinari, sin insidentes, pero las cosas no siempre salen como se planean y gracias al programa de televisión "el ojo del terror" las cosas no volverían a ser lo mismo, el ojo de terror, era un reality en el cual, los aspirantes hacían juegos espirituales, si sobrebibían, se llevaban 3.000.000 millones de black moon dolars, eso para un chico entre 14 y 18 años era de lo mejor.

C

A

Laverite había decidido por fin ir al castin y se presentó en el hotel, dode se buscaban a los aspirantes.

-dijiste que no podrías venir. Dijo Rubeus, Calaverite se coloró.

-lo se, pero cambié de opinión en el último minuto ¿y tu? Se supone que le dijiste a mi hermana que estarías estudiando. Dijo ella.

-así es, estoy estudiando teatro. Dijo el pelirrojo con calma, Calaverite entrecerró sus ojos azules.

-sabes que todo esto es absolutamente verdad. Dijo la chica, el chico asintió.

-lo se, pero si te vas a frenar por el miedo, jamás harás algo en tu vida. La muchacha asintió.-

Calaverite Morginstar. Dijo la voz de una mujer mayor.

-hora del espectáculo. Dijo la pelimarrón levantándose de la silla y yendo hacia el interior del salón.

A Calaverite le fscinó la llamada que le hiciron dándole la noticia de que si, haría uno de los juegos, a su libre elección, le propusieron varios juegos, entre ellos: el de la ventana, la escalera y uno llamado; una sonrisa debajo de la cama, la chica tubo 15 días para prepararse, el día indicado, la llevaron a una habitación de hotel, con cámaras y todo, al frente de ella, estaba el productor con una serie de papeles y todos los instrumentos requeridos.

-acá tienes Calaverite. Le dijo el productor dándole una hoja de papel, un marcador rojo, unas velas negras, una taza con sangre fresca y un pote de sal.-

¿la sal señor?. Preguntó la pelimarrón, el rubio productor de oos verdes sonrió.

-por si accaso, haces una línea de sal y el no podrá acercarse a ti, dicen que ha bajado a gente, pero que no los mata, siempre y cuando muestren respeto. La chica tragó saliva audiblemente.

\- ¿acaso usted ya lo hizo?. Le preguntó, el hombre de largos y trenzados cabellos sonrió con enigma.

-yo jamás le he pedido a nadie, algo que no haya sido capaz de hacer querida niña. Ella asintió con suma calma, le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-eso me anima ¿Qué mas debo hacer?. Preguntó con curiosidad y una dosis bien disimulada de miedo.

-debes encender las 2 velas, colocar la taza de sangre en frente de ti y las velas, huntar el papel con la sangre, doblarlo, colócate al lado de la cama y debes decir estas palabras: por favor, sal y muéstrame tu gran sonrisa. Ella asintió.

-debes juntas tu energía y tu deseo, el saldrá, ya sabrás que lo hizo, te lo hará saber, buena suerte. Dijo, se levantó de la cama y salió, Calaverite suspiró, ya se había metido en ese embrollo y no quedaba de otra que seguir hacia adelante.

-por favor sal y muéstrame tu gran sonrisa. Dijo la muchacha una vez, hubo hecho los procedimientos anteriores, hubo saludado y demás, estaba muy nerviosa y muy, muy asustada, la verdad, se arrepentía de tal juego y habría deseado con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, estarse muriendo de miedo en el sofá y no allí, en vivo y en directo.

-hay diosa, me temo que metí la pata. Un leve destello rojo la sorprendió, la muchacha miró el hueco de la cama, donde el par de ojos destellaba.

-eeeshooo piiieeeenssssaaaaas Caaalaaaverrrrriteeeee. Dijo una voz seseante, la muchacha palideció al ver los brazos seseantes que se alargaban desde el hueco de la cama, sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo siquiera un minuto saltó a la cama.

-noooo vaaaasssss aaaaa podeeeeerrrr eeeesssscaaaapaaarrrrr. Dijo el demonio, la muchaha hizo una primera imitación de un círculo de sal, pero estaba tan nerviosa, que se le derramó, el demonio rió y con sus negras y escamisas manos, limpió la sal, Calaverite sintió como sus manos se engarzaban en sus tobillos.

-vaaaaaamoooooossss aaaaa juuuuugaaaaarrrrr. Le dijo el demonio halándola hacia el interiior de la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Cyndy la mucama, estaba contrariada, había llegado tarde y lo menos que necesitaba era un regaño de su jefe, mas le valía ponerse manos a la obra, sus 10 habitaciones, mas que nunca debían estar impecables, la muchacha abrió la puerta y se sorprendió mucho, al ver tanta sangre, se acercó con horror hacia la figura que estaba hahobillada en la cama y su rito, estremeció las ventanas y los cimientos al encontrar a la chica muerta, con los ojos bien abiertos y expresión de horror en el rostro.

Fin.


End file.
